Unwanted Desire
by UchihaSanNin
Summary: Sasuke FINALLY attacks Konoha. But the village isnt his target. The elders. Sakura. He takes what he wants, and flees to Otogakure. Sakura is enraged. She s his prisoner; his pet; plaything. How can the Konoha Cherry Blossom escape this one? Updating!
1. Prologue

Unwanted Desire By:

UchihaSanNin

Prologue

"Why, Sasuke..." She murmured, in a low and feral tone. She stood on one of the rooftops of Konoha, staring him down, a kunai in hand. "Why are you choosing this path?!" A sudden blast of wind blew her hair around her face haphazardly, momentarily blocking those furious looking green eyes from the Uchiha who stood a few feet from her.

"Hn..." He just smirked, his inky, raven locks hiding his crimson tainted eyes. His eyes remained passive, and his face was the usual emotionless facade that he had always maintained when she saw him. "After all these years...you are STILL so damn annoying, Sakura."

She appeared unfazed by his words, though her heart was twisting at his words, and she suddenly ran at him.

"You stupid TEME!!" She yelled, and drew back her right arm, clenching her fist. He just stood there, watching, his eyes cold as steel. His hand was draped over his Kusinagi, which was tucked into the braided obi that was wrapped around his waist. He merely dodged her fist, and the chakra enhanced punch went into the wall behind his head. A resulting explosion took him off his feet, and sent him flying. Instead of falling to the ground, he turned and landed gracefully on his feet. She turned and glared daggers at him.

"Hn..." He then unsheathed his kusinagi, and pointed it at her. "It would not be wise to oppose me, Sakura. I am not here to destroy the whole village...just part of it. "

"I heard about what they did to you!! Your family!! You have reason for your anger, Uchiha, but you are so goddamn self absorbed, you wallowed in your sorrow and guilt! The Elders are NOT to blame!! Itachi tried his best to protect you from what he thought--?" He cut her off as he ruthlessly slammed her up against the wall, and shoved his kusinagi into the wall, near her neck.

Her eyes went wide, and grabbed at his hands. _He was here to kill Naruto! _She thought to herself. _I have to stop him. Even if it means that I must kill him!!!_

"Don't you dare...!" He raged, through clenched teeth. "Don't EVER speak of him...EVER!" He put a hand to her throat, and lifted her up into the air, and she choked, trying to free herself from his incredibly strong grasp. The cloth that caught on the blade of his kusinagi tore, ripping her shirt a little bit down the front. He suddenly smirked, as she choked and gasped for air, then released her. "They must die...for making him take the lives of the people who..." He faded off, and Sakura hit the floor, coughing and retching.

"Itachi is DEAD..." He said, as she looked up at him, his eyes flashing dangerously, and she was caught in his deadly gaze. "Because of what they did...My revenge is no longer needed after the slaying of those bastards..." His Tomoe started to spin, and take on a distinct, star-like pattern, and she couldn't break the stare.

"Sasu...ke..." She passed out, and he picked her up.

"Annoying...." He growled, and started running, leaving her unconscious body on the rooftop, knowing that no one would find her. He smirked, and made his way to the large building beside the Hokage tower.

"Uchiha!!" One of the elders exclaimed, as he clasped a hand around the older female's throat. She struggled against his grasp, but her attempts were feeble. "Release her at once!!"

"Hn..." He raised his blade at the old man, who was leaning against the wall, bloody, and with burn marks from Sasuke's Chidori lining his body. "I want to make you suffer for what you have done to me...my FAMILY...MY GODDAMNED BROTHER!! He chose a life of exile...and sacrificed himself for my cause...you bastards don't even deserve to live..." The man stopped trying to plead and yell at the angry raven haired man, and fell silent. Sasuke threw his kusinagi, after charging it with the electrical current, and the electric blade slid cleanly through the man's chest. He screamed bloody murder as he was electrocuted to death, and the Uchiha turned his attention back to the woman fighting his deadly grip on her throat. "But...I am short on time..." Her eyes widened in fear for this man before her.

This is a truly...deadly Missing Nin......His eyes...are ...They are...evil...there is nothing in them...and he has nothing else to lose... She thought, and choked as the Uchiha's grip tightened on her throat.

He squeezed, tighter and tighter, until he felt her esophagus collapse. It didn't take much. He then let her go, letting her to fall to the floor in a jumbled heap, suffocating in her own blood. "May you suffer...like Itachi did...as he watched himself die..."

He came back to the area where he had hidden Sakura. He picked her up into his arms, and looked down into her face. Her eyes were closed, head thrown back over his shoulder, and her whole body was limp. _Annoying idiot_, He thought, and threw her up into the air a few inches, pulling her tighter against his chest. _I've come for what I wanted...Now I will take my leave..._

"SASUKE!!" Naruto came out of nowhere, and slammed a fist into the Uchiha's face, sending him flying, and with Sakura still in his arms. He landed against a wall, still holding her, and gave the dobe a hot, angry glare as he looked up through his Raven bangs. "How could you...Your own village...You destroyed it!! Put Sakura-Chan DOWN."

Sasuke straightened his tall, muscular frame, and pushed off the wall. "You're a hopeless dimwit, Naruto. Don't try to stop me...I have come for my own reasons...and I am leaving with what I have originally set out to get."

"You will NOT take Sakura-Chan. This is our fight, Teme. Why include her now? You've hurt her enough!!"

Naruto glanced down at the unconscious form of Konoha's own beautiful, pink haired Blossom. _Tsunade would roll in her grave if she saw what was going on. Sakura...He thought. No...I wont..._

While Naruto was staring at Sasuke's precious cargo, the Uchiha disappeared. Sasuke was suddenly in front of him, kusinagi in hand, and rammed it home in Naruto's chest. He sent an electrical charge through his kusinagi, and Naruto's body went numb, and his eyes went wide. His vision started to fail him as Sasuke's smirk seemed to fill his vision, and He slowly fell to the roof at his feet. Sasuke stared down at the Jinchuuriki, and spat to the side. "Tch..." He pulled Sakura securely into him, and turned to walk off, without a second glance back at his old friend.

While I still have writer's block, I have decided that I can just go ahead and update other stories. I'm checking over each and every chapter, in eacha nd eveyr one of my stories, and fixing EVERY grammatical error. So that way I can still be alittle active. Lol. Maybe it will help....

Review!!!

UchihaSanNin


	2. Chapter 1

'_Sakura's /Sasuke's thoughts'_

'**Inner's thoughts'**

'_**Sakura's thoughts in dreams'**_

– _(Flashback)_

_Italics_

– _(End of Flashback)_

_Sakura rolled over as she felt the warmth of the sun's rays, believing that she was in her own room. She stretched, and seemed to purr as she flexed her muscles. She felt a warm spot that was on the other side of the bed, and immediately scooted over to it, and came up against a wide, muscled chest. She furrowed her brow as she opened her eyes, and bit her lip.__** 'Not this dream again...**__she thought. __**I must have had too damn much to drink last night... I must be a horny ass drunk to have such good dreams like this...'**_

_She splayed a hand over the well toned pectoral muscles, and marveled at the lightly tanned looking skin. The wid expanse tapered down to a narrow waist, no less toned and muscled. Abdominal muscles flexed and relaxed, still as visible as they were when the muscles tensed, as the mystery man breathed in and out with a slow rhythm. Her hands explored the lightly scarred muscles, feeling them tighten and cord up, then relax as she massaged them slowly and softly. She felt the man quiver when her hand roamed lower, and she tucked her fingers into the elastic of his black boxers. A low throaty moan escaped the man's lips as she explored his body, lowering her hand, and running her fingers over his already hard and aroused cock. She froze all of a sudden as a lean, large hand came around hers, trapping it in a vice-like grip. He squeezed her hand, in turn making her squeeze him. _

_She told herself, __**'wow...I must've had one wild night...too bad I don't remember it...' **__She then followed the man's lead, and slowly ran her hand up and down his large member. __**'So...let me guess...' **__she thought. __**'This isn't Naruto...It must be some guy I found at a bar or a club or something....a mystery man...hm...Fabio...' **__(A/N: I COULD NOT help myself...) _

_"Ah..." He groaned, through clenched teeth. "Sh-Shit..."_

_She buried her face into fantasy Fabio's firmly muscled, lean neck, and she lightly bit down. He groaned again, louder this time, as he pushed his engorged member into her hands. She then started to pump him faster; harder. He kept his vice grip on her hands, and then started to move against her, thrusting hard against them. "ahhhhh..!!" He moaned again and again, and thrusted harder against her hands, making the bed creak with the heavy motion. _

_"Mmmmm..." She seemed to purr again, looking up into his face, but only seeing a blurred silhouette, due to the sun filtering in through the window behind his head. He thrusted harder and harder still. His breathing became labored, and he leaned down to her and suddenly ran his tongue over her jaw line, going down in the direction of her collar bone, then the curve of her bound breasts. _

_"Ah...Sakura...!!" He then stiffened, and bit down on her neck as he did, and just before he came in her hands, he shoved her hands down to the end of his hard shaft, and squeezed her hands just at the right time. _

"_So...on a first name basis are we....?"_ _She murmured out loud. _

"_Ah...." The man agreed, and the one worded grunt seemed familiar to her. She just shoved it to the back of her mind._

_The pleasurable high seemed to calm him, and his body seemed to convulse as he came, leaving a sticky substance all over her hands as a cruel reminder of his own satisfaction. _

_She wiped her hands onto the bed sheets, ridding herself of his sticky seed. She watched in anticipation as the faceless man lowered himself down to her bound breasts, and ran his tongue over a cloth-covered nipple. she arched up and off of the bed, feeling his wet tongue through the thin cloth. "Ah..." She ran and fisted her hands into his raven tresses, and yanked hard. The harder she pulled the harder he bit, suckled and tugged the sensitive peak. _

_"Oh...don't..." The man stopped his suckling, and she felt his unseen eyes on her face. His mouth stayed where it was as if testing her words. "D-don't stop please..." He nipped his way down to her flat belly, and then to her hips. He lowered his body between her legs, and ran a lean finger over her supple thighs. Then he bit down hard on the well muscled flesh, making her shout out loudly with pleasure. He ran his tongue over the rapidly-turning-dark-red-bite, and blew on it, making the kunoichi shudder. Goose bumps raised themselves on her flawless skin, and she moaned. _

_She gasped, feeling his lean hands mold to the curve of her hips, and his weight shifted on the bed, making it creak loudly once more. His hands spread the folds at the apex of her thighs. He breathed over her wet passage, making her shiver, then she jumped as his tongue flicked the sensitive nub. He ran his tongue in and through her passage, tasting, exploring, and teasing her. She bent her legs at the knees, bringing them up toward her body, digging her toes into the white sheets, and arched her hips to him, desperate for more. Her toes curled into the bed sheets as he repeated his movements, then plunged his tongue into her heated passageway. Once again, her hands fisted into his dark ebony locks, and let go of the white satin sheets. _

_"O...Oh...ah...God...please..." His tongue explored her once more, making her beg and cry out, then he retreated, making her whimper at the loss of contact. Before she could take a breath, he grazed his teeth roughly against her clit, making her arch against him again as a wave of pleasure went through her. He retreated, then plunged his fingers into her. She pulled his hair again and again, encouraging him further in his bold exploration. "Ahhh...!"_

_She came a few torturous minutes later, suddenly and violently, and she arched against his hand, her muscles tightening and seeming to spasm around his long, lean fingers. "Mmm....." He withdrew his fingers, and she watched through half lidded eyes as he licked his fingers clean, reminding her of a lazy, stuffed cat that had just eaten a satisfying feast. _

_She suddenly drifted back into her black, dreamless world, wanting to just stay with the man that seemed to know her more than she new him. Just for a few more seconds. She was denied, and she went into a dreamless stupor soon after. _

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

–

_Chapter 1: The Oto Kage's Slave_

Sasuke stood up. He stretched his biceps and scratched his side as he looked down at his personal medic. She was lying in his bed, sound asleep. She looked nothing like she did when he last saw her at the age of fifteen. Her pink-cotton-candy hair was disheveled and spread out onto the pillows, and he took in her beautiful, hourglass figure, maintaining his stoic and passive expression. Her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took. Her flat belly, well toned form the training sessions with Naruto and Kakashi Hatake, caught his attention, and he smirked, imagining her growing round with his child. He looked away then, and hastily got dress in his black Nin pants and sandals, eager to be gone before she woke up. He threw on his black, sleeveless hakama, and walked out of the room.

--

'_I've been here in Otogakure for two and a half months with that Uchiha bastard...' _She thought, as she healed a man's arm. '_Taken against my will...Made to work like a slave against my own will...!?__'_

She remembered how He'd put a chakra limiter around her ankle, as if branding her his own slave. He had promised her that she would have some strength, to fend off the slime that Orochimaru kept in the cells, but if she chose to run, she wouldn't make it far. He also made her strip in front of him, in his bedroom, and gave her a few things of Karin's, telling her to alter them if she didn't like them. She smiled when she remembered her reaction.

--

_She looked down at the clothes that was shoved into her arms. Her eyes widened when she pulled it out and away from her, dropping the rest of them. The pinkish-purple hakama had long sleeves, and the neck didn't seemed to leave anything to the imagination. It swooped down all the way to what would be her navel, or hip level, if she wore it, which would probably leave her breasts pretty much bare for the world to see. _

_Her eyes blazed. She threw the clothes into the Uchiha's face, and ranted._

_"I am not wearing her clothes! I have something called modesty, and how the fuck can I alter these things if you won't give me supplies!!!!?" _

_--_

So, instead, he gave her a few of his own hakama, and a few things, allowing her to alter them to fit her smaller, curved, feminine body.

"Lady Sakura...! That hurts!" The man yelped, and snatched his severely mangled arm away from her. She gently placed a hand on the mans wound, and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to increase you pain...I'm sorry..." She smiled. "Shosen Jutsu..." Her hands glowed the usual off white-blue-ish color, and he watched her like a hawk. His hard, steel-blue eyes never wavered from her hands, as if expecting her to put poison into his wounds._ 'Karin has obviously had an influence on these men...' _Shetold herself.

Sakura was in charge of healing and releasing each and every one of the prisoners that were held in Orochimaru's lairs. Karin objected right off the bat, because it was Sakura for starters, who he asked to do it, instead of her. The Uchiha just gave her a glare that would've melted rocks, and the redhead shut her mouth. "If they give you any trouble...tell me...and I will make them know what happen's when they mess with an Uchiha's property. Got it, Sakura?" He ordered, giving her no room for argument. She just nodded silently, and didn't say a word. Three days later, she was here, and working like a dog.

'Lady Sakura.' Oh, how she hated the name. Purely loathed it. She had earned the title 'Lady Haruno' or 'Lady Sakura' when she became head of the medical staff at t he hospital, and the head of an elite ANBU team. She was well respected in the village of the Leaves, but now, she had nothing. She, Naruto, and yes, even Sasuke Uchiha, had succeeded in achieving the level of the next generation of Sennin. And oh, how she reveled in the glory of that title and name. She was respected in ways she never was before, and then the Uchiha himself had to wipe that slate completely off the face of the earth. Now everyone thought she was a traitor. She didn't know that, of course, but she believed it to be true. She didn't try to run. Yet.

Now, because of him, she had none of what she had in Konohagakure. She was constantly looked at as a piece of meat that was to only wanted for a tiny taste and thrown to the dogs in a second's notice. They only called her Lady Sakura, because of Sasuke's constant threat of disposing of those who didn't treat as part of Team taka. He would make painful, horrible examples out of the ones who chose not to.

"There you are..." She murmured, and the man stood up, flexing his wrist and hand marveling at her work.

""Thank you, Milady..." He bowed, with much respect, and walked away. She smiled, wearily, and made her way to the next cell full of men.

As soon as she healed them, she was to release them. That was her orders. And she dared not disobey them, for fear of what the Uchiha would do to her if she chose not to. She cringed at the thought.

--

--

--

--

Later that night.....Back at the Manor....

--

--

--

--

Sasuke and his team of missing Nin had obviously been busy since the slaying of the Uchiha's brother and former master. They had built a large tower, much like the Hokage's tower at Konoha, except slightly smaller, and not as roomy. There was a large manor, which ironically resembled the Uchiha Manor where Sasuke grew up, to the right of the tower. It was two stories, with a full kitchen, many bathrooms, and rooms. Sakura always stood in awe when she was outside, admiring the work and beauty. It bore the Uchiha crest on all of the wooden doors and posts.

But she wasn't in awe at the moment. She was seething. And trying to resist the urge to poison the Uchiha's dinner with the simple ingredients that she found around the small village of Oto.

--

"Oh, you better wipe that stupid smirk off your face before I get it off myself." She muttered darkly, as he walked into the den, shutting the shouji door behind him. He only smirked wider, she watched him sit down at the small, knee high table, still wearing his smug look. It sent shivers down her spine, and she glowered at him, wanting to smack the hell out of him.

"What the hell is your problem...?" He asked, still smirking at her, knowing that her threat was empty. He decided to goad her anyway.

"You." She retorted. "You're my problem. You brought me here in the first place, and forcing me to work in that disgusting place. I work with perverted, depraved maniacs, who haven't so much as seen a woman in like an eternity, and go nuts when they see me. I'm tired of dealing with your shit." Anger clouded her normally happy and sparkling iridescent green eyes.

"Then take a day off," He muttered, and stretched his arms, popping the joints and his neck. "Or leave..."

"Y-you don't mean that...you would just search for me...Not like you to give me the chance to walk out..." She muttered under her breath, turning back to her cooking.

"Hn...True...true..." He muttered, and she stiffened. She growled inwardly, and as she finished, he walked into the kitchen. She shoved two bowls in his hands, then pushed him out. "...?" he glared at her, and she glared back.

"You're not allowed in here. go and sit back down." He shook his head, his anger rising, and she followed him into the den, and set the food down onto the table. He looked at it, his gaze wavering to her body as she leaned over his shoulder. His eyes then hastily looked away from her breasts, and his face slowly took on a red hue. "What the hell is this?" He asked, as she sat down, his face going back to it's normally passive expression. He looked at the food as he turned his nose up, looking at the steaming and sizzling meat and rice out of the corner of a half-lidded eye. She ground her teeth, and then threw her bowl at his face with everything she had. It wasn't much, due to the limiter that was practically welded around her ankle.

He dodged, and the glass shattered against the wall on the other side of the room. She stood up, and walked out of the room, thoroughly enraged. "It's food, asshole." She yelled as she slammed the shouji door that led to his room. She had no choice to sleep there; he made her.

She sat on the cold cement of the balcony, and folded her legs against her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her chin on her knees, and set her back against the wall. She growled, and looked up at the stars.

'_All I am to him is his slave...He still doesn't love me...and even though he is being a bastard...I can't deny the fact that I still love him...I want to go home...With Naruto...Sai-kun and Kaka-sensei...But...but I still believe that I can make him–'_

Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of her, and glared down at her. She hastily wiped the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks, and looked up at him, angry, and completely speechless. The moonlight enhanced his handsome beauty, shading his muscles and face, making him look like that mysterious man that she dreamed about so often. His eyes seemed to glow, despite being their usual onyx color, and she shivered. It also gave him an intimidating and animalistic look. He just sat down in front of her, and looked down at the bowl of Gyudon that he held in his left hand. She then opened her mouth to say something to him, only to be rudely interrupted as a piece of meat and chopsticks were ruthlessly shoved into her mouth.

They were gone just as quickly, and she gave him a curious but angry stare. She chewed the piece of food slowly, her face turning beet red at the unexpected action, and her mouth watering at the delicious taste that took over her senses. She swallowed, and saw that he was watching with curiosity in his normally blank, unreadable, crimson eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"From now on were going to need to work on establishing some kind of trust. This is the only thing I could come up with. From now on, in order to build that trust, I'm going to feed you dinner. so that way I can't get the notion that you are getting ideas about poisoning me. I would know, actually, but, this just seems more interesting. Anyway...You don't trust me, and I don't trust you. "

"BUT--!?" Another piece of food was shoved into her mouth, hastily, cutting off her protest. "M-mmmph-waaaa...?!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full...Not only is it rude, it's disgusting." He dead panned, giving her a disapproving stare, and she glared at him, swallowing.

"THEN STOP SHOVING IT INTO MY MOUTH!!" She yelled loudly, not realizing the sexuality of the comment until it was already said. They both blushed, and she hid her flaming face from his unreadable gaze. "I...I'm sorry...Thank you, I guess..." He raised his hand, bearing the now food laden chopsticks, and gently placed them in her mouth as she slightly opened her lips. His face remained emotionless, while she was blushing madly, trying desperately to hide it.

Later.....

'_What a weird way to earn someone's trust,' _She thought, and smiled. _'But I did sort of enjoy it though...I don't think he really wanted to do it in the first place...'_ She self consciously pulled the spandex shorts down, so they now reached mid thigh. She hated wearing them. She was forced to wear her spandex shorts, the scrap of binding cloth that held her breasts tight to her body, and the mesh see through top; all in order to cover what she didn't want seen. Sasuke's old, white hakama that zipped up the front helped her modesty a lot, but it was what made her miserable on what seemed to her as the hottest day in her life.

'_The heat in this place is unbearable...' _she thought, and sighed, looking at the dungeon. It was dark as the inky blackness of the midnight sky, and she self consciously pulled at the hakama, making it go further down her thighs.

'_These people give me the creeps...' _She shuddered, and mentally prepared herself for the work that she had to face ahead of her as she walked through the nearly empty underground dungeon. She hated her lack of choice in clothing. Absolutely hated it.

"Well, well...Look who it is..." She turned around, not expecting the three men that came up behind her. She mentally cursed Sasuke, for the limiter on her ankle, thus disabling her senses and chakra, and herself for not knowing to be more alert.

She had been daydreaming again, and she mentally scolded herself for her idiocy. The first brute of a man grabbed her arm and threw her against the iron bars that stood beside her. Other hands that belonged to the prisoners that were locked up in the cell reached through the small square holes, and grabbed hold of her legs, thighs, waist, and arms. She felt her hair being yanked brutally through the holes, and tears of pain came to her eyes. The man's gaunt and pasty face came up into her line of vision, and the other two appeared beside him. They peered down at her with eyes that were hollowed out of there skulls, shining with lust and anger. She glared up at them through half lidded eyes that burned with fury.

"Oi...! Now lets take a look at what our dear little Sasuke Uchiha is hiding behind that hakama of his...I wonder...has he taken his liberties with his personal medic as the rumor says...?" He sent a fist crashing into her jaw, and his ring on his finger left a deep gash. She suddenly ripped away from the men that held her, as she felt her head hit the cell doors fairly hard, hearing the jeering shouts and whistles that echoed down the hall and reverberated through her head. She felt a terrible, burning pain in her head, but she ignored it.

"You bastards!!" She swung her leg in low, and sent it into the man's crotch, and he was sent against the wall, bowling over to the floor, holding himself, his mouth in a round 'O' shape. He began coughing as he held himself and sank to the floor. She sent a fist into the other man's jaw, and sent him flying. The other man stared in shock, and she sneered at him.

"Hn..."

she froze, hearing the one worded grunt, recognizing it immediately. The man that was sent flying from her punch had landed beside the now angered Uchiha, who had been watching silently. He looked from Sasuke, to Sakura, with fear in his eyes. He hurried to scramble away before the Uchiha could do whatever harm to him. Sasuke's feral gaze landed on the remaining man, and his lip curled in anger, revealing a row of perfect, white teeth.

He grabbed the Medic-Nin, and yanked her arm, throwing her behind him. She landed on her butt hard, behind him, and she peeked between his legs at the man. The jeering and elated shouts had suddenly stopped, when the in-mates recognized the Uchiha. Snakes suddenly launched themselves out of Sasuke's bare arms, lunging at the man, and bearing their long, nearly translucent, dripping fangs. They buried their fangs into the man's neck, and then released him with so much force, he was pushed to the ground. They then molded themselves around their creator's well muscled arms. The now poisoned man grabbed at his neck, screaming, and fell to the ground, writhing, as a weird green liquid slowly flowed down his neck and hands.

Sasuke stroked the shining, scaly heads of his 'pets' and smiled. He would die in a matter of hours. He would now suffer for what he and his men were going to do to his blossom. He turned to her, and offered her a hand, saying nothing.

She inwardly flinched at the feral glint she saw in his eyes. She didn't move. He wrapped an arm around her slim waist, and then ran an arm under her knees and picked her up. she threw an arm around the back of his neck instinctively.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

REVIEW!!!!! I hope you guys like it! If there are any more grammatical errors, let me know. Lol.

UchihaSanNin


	3. Chapter 2

Unwanted Desire

Chapter 2: Secrets

--

UchihaSanNin does NOT own Naruto......

--

He set her down in the kitchen, and looked down at her. He looked at her bruised and bleeding cheek, then at the uneven hair that was at the back of her head. He grimaced, and she caught the pissed look on his face.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." He ordered, and started to turn away, but stopped when he saw her put a glowing, green hand to her bruised arm. "Don't..." He grabbed her hand in his hard grasp, then released her when he gave her a shocked stare. "Don't even think about it. Your chakra is at it's limit...Don't even risk it." He left, and walked out the door. She just looked over her body, seeing droplets of blood on her legs, forearms, and her shirt. She put a hand to her bleeding cheek, and grimaced.

'_What the hell...'_ She thought, then felt something warm ooze down her forehead._ 'I'm a lot weaker than what I thought...' _She had a sudden flashback of when she ripped away from the men that held her against the prison bars. She remembered feeling her hair being ripped out, and that was what the blood was from. And that burning pain. She mentally cursed herself, for not thinking of a better solution. _'My temper is out of control...stupid Sakura! Making such rash decisions...ughhhh...Now I definitely have to cut my hair...__'_

Sasuke suddenly threw open the shouji door, and came inside, not even bothering to shut it behind him. He was dragging someone behind him, and Sakura narrowed her eyes when she saw who it was. Karin. Karin made a derisive comment, and snorted, and crossed her arms when she saw who it was that she had to help fix up. Sasuke just shoved her down onto the linoleum floor. "Heal her, or I will kill you. Or I could let you deal with those sex-crazed men that are still over there at the place you're supposed to be guarding," He muttered. "I really think you would like that better than this. What say you?"

"Yeah, Yeah...okay, Sasuke-Kun..." She sat down next to the pink haired woman, and scowled. Sasuke just watched with a feral look in his eyes. Karin uncovered her arm, and held it out to a VERY confused Sakura. "Whatever gets you off, you prick....." She muttered under her breath, thinking only Sakura heard it. Sasuke just snorted instead of supplying her with a retort.

"...?" Sakura just looked up at the red-head, and she looked down at her, glaring at her with contempt in those blood red eyes.

"You dumb ass. BITE ME...hurry up, I don't want your teeth on me more than you want it either. So hurry the fuck up." Sakura grimaced, then opened her mouth, and bit down on Karin's arm. Karin bit her lip to keep from crying out, and Sasuke watched, totally empathetic. Karin's chakra immediately flowed through her body, healing the deep bite wound that Sakura just made, and healing Sakura in the process. Karin then ruthlessly ripped her arm out and away from the pinkette's mouth, and stood up.

"You'd better do me a really good favor next time, Sasuke-kun..." She whispered seductively, into his ear, and ran a hand along the his slightly bulging bicep, letting her fingers linger on the large vein that ran through the muscle. He just gave her that cold, steel-like glare, and she smiled. She then showed herself out, waving a hand backwards over her head as she walked out the door. Sakura watched her go, her eyes wavering, watching her figure sway, obviously trying to attract Sasuke's glance. She looked to him, seeing his eyes on her.

And in them, she saw rarely shown concern.

Sasuke handed her a glass of water, and Sakura gulped it down, trying to get the taste of Karin's skin, blood, and weird feeling chakra out of her mouth. Sasuke made her lie down on the bed, back against the headboard with the pillows behind her back and head.

'_That...that...whore...I didn't even know that Sasuke was ... involved with someone like her...I mean...I honestly thought that he was gay...the only times he showed any type of emotion was when he was with us and Team 7...and Naruto...and they were always fighting or bickering...when he was around me, he was like a wall...you couldn't get around his facade...could've he been acting...?__' _She asked herself, giving Sasuke a quizzical look.

'_**He feels something for you.....Obviously....Nine years has done him good, girl. He brought you here to bear his children, his name. So go for it!' **_Her inner seemed to cheer.

He sat on the end of the bed, and looked up at her, his eyes still holding that blank look. She looked away quickly, not wanting to be caught staring.

"W-Why did you help me...Why were you even there...?" She asked, curling her toes into the bed sheets. "I could've taken care of myself...and beaten the shit out of those men myself..."

"I was there, because you are _**my**_ property. Not theirs. You are _**my**_ responsibility. If they pick a problem with you, they pick a problem with me. _You belong to me__."_ He closed his eyes, and stood up. "Only I can do what I want with you."

She blushed at his words, hearing them play back to back in her mind. _'Only I can do what I want with you...Only I can...'_ She looked away again when his eyes caught hers, and he saw the blush that was lingering on her cheeks.

He then stood up, and moved over to her, crawling on the bed. He looked like a hungry tiger. She felt as if she was the prey. He came up beside her, his face still coming closer.

"Only _**I**_ can touch you...." He ran a finger over her cheek, down her jaw line, her neck, and to the collar of the hakama she wore. The tip of his finger stopped at the chest binding that was tightly fitted to her skin. His hand settled against the scrap of cloth, and his palm conformed to the mound of flesh that it concealed. He studied her face, her eyes, and the way her hair fell, despite the ripped lengths that stuck out from behind her head. He lightly squeezed her breast, and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Sakura's face went eight shades of red. She was mollified. But, at the same time, she loved the attention and the feel of his hands on her body.

"Without you...everything that I have planned...falls apart..." She nearly fell off the bed at those words. She was rendered speechless. She looked at him, her blush creeping further over her skin, turning her whole face red.

"...??" She just sat there. Sasuke then leaned over, his face hovering over hers, mouths barely a hair's breadth away. He slammed his hand onto the headboard beside her head, and his other hand lowered, tracing a small path over her stomach. She didn't move. She felt his breath fan her face, and she could smell his clean scent as she breathed through her nose. His eyes met hers, and she didn't know what to do or say.

"...uh..."

"Hn..." He pulled away just as suddenly, and walked out of the room. She let out her pent up breath, and breathed in a sigh of relief.

_later..._

She was sitting on the ledge outside of the manor, on the second story. She was hunched over, her face cupped in her hands, with her elbows caught in the gap between her thighs, legs crossed Indian style. She sighed, and looked up at the stars. She saw a flicker of movement that seemed to catch her interest. _'What is that...?'_ She asked herself, turning her head at an angle, and squinting. It was black, and barely visible, seemingly outlined against the midnight sky. She watched it, getting the feeling that it was getting closer to her. It suddenly flew up by her face, and she fell backwards, flailing her arms around in a failing attempt to gain her balance again.

She fell flat on her back, and her breath left her with a whooshing sound. She saw stars for a few seconds, then sat up, to look for the intruder. It was sitting on the ledge that she just fell off of, peeking over at her. It was something she recognized right off the bat. One of Sai's Ninpou creations: A large, black raven. A tiny scroll was tied to it's leg, and she took it off. the large bird then melted onto the paper. She looked around, knowing that if Sasuke was around when she fell onto the concrete, she only had mere seconds.

She unrolled it, and stared, baffled, at the words on the scroll:

_Hey ugly...I know where the emo boy took you, and I don't think he would do anything to you. Or let anything happen to you either. Dickless is alright, and is fervently trying to get out of the village and come and hunt Sasuke down. He can't, being Hokage...But, I am glad that I have found you well._

_Sai_

Tears came to her eyes. Naruto was alright. That was all she wanted and needed to know. she wouldn't be able to live with herself for not being able to protect him. She smiled, crumbling up the message, and she tucked it into the pocket of her blue skirt. _Naruto...Sai-Kun...Kakashi..._ She felt a tear run down her cheek, and she wiped it away, and walked into the bedroom.

Sasuke growled inwardly. He wanted to go home and see Sakura, but he forced himself to stay. He was in his office, just staring at the papers on his desk, and in a fowl mood. He remembered the way that she looked at him when he said those words earlier, and smirked. Then kept seeing the bashful and embarrassed look on her face when he nearly kissed her and had his hands on her body. He had the worst hard-on since then. He didn't want to go home with that.

He just sat there, feeling energetic, trying to think of a way to get rid of the feeling. he didn't want it. He didn't need it. Yes, his brother was dead, BUT, He still had things that he needed to get done before he got to the goal of procreation. He couldn't afford any type of distraction. He kept telling himself this over and over again, and growled when the thought of her sleeping in his bed entered his thoughts, disrupting his beliefs.

"Damn it....!" He yelled, slamming a fist down onto the oak surface of his desk. Suigetsu peeked into the door, and smiled at Sasuke.

"I guess being the Otokage is getting to you eh? Wanna step down?" a serrated tooth stuck out of the corner of his mouth, and he bore a goofy grin.

"Fuck you..." He muttered, an obvious edge in his voice. The other man entered the room with caution, and the angry Uchiha stood up.

"So...My guess is that it's that sexy pink-haired kunoichi that you brought from the Leaf, huh?" Sasuke gave a derisive snort, and looked out the window that overlooked the village. "Yeah...I thought so..." He continued, waiting to hit a sore spot. "Just go fuck her and be done with it. At least then you'll know what it was like that one time. Then again, Karin is ready and willing to bear your sons..." Sasuke cut Suigetsu off when he gave him an evil glare. His eyes bled slowly to the crimson red color, and Suigetsu put his hands up and smiled. "Sorry Sasuke...Just giving helpful advice..."

"Tch..." Sasuke grabbed his kusinagi, and shoved it through the obi around his waist. "I'm going out. I'll be back in the morning." Suigetsu smiled, and shook his head, as the Uchiha walked out of the door, and slammed the giant portal shut in frustration.

"Baka..." Suigetsu muttered, shaking his head as he threw himself into the nice, large, comfortable chair that Sasuke occupied only moments before.

Sasuke walked in the door of his house, and slammed it shut. He swayed around a little bit, then regained his bearings, and straightened his tall form, then rubbed a hand over his eyes. He was drunk and he knew it. He made his way over to the futon, and tripped over something. He couldn't get his already fucked up sense of balance back, and fell flat on the ground, and skidded over the wooden floor a few feet before coming to a stop at the foot of the futon.

He heard the soft footfalls of running feet, and Sakura was suddenly next to him. "S-Sasuke...?" She whispered, and shook his shoulder. "A-are you alright, Sasuke?"

"Leave me alone!" He yelled, making her flinch back, then glare at him. He stood up, and nearly fell back over. She just glared at him.

"What are you staring at, huh?" He snarled, feeling her eyes upon him. She stood in front of him, trying not to smile at the absurd situation.

"You're drunk...you are drunk...? Wow...I guess the world is coming to an end...I never thought I would EVER see it..." She stood up in front of the Uchiha, whose face was flushed dark from alcohol consumption, flushed even darker, and his angry blush covered the rest of his face. He grabbed her, and leaned forward, losing his sense of balance again; this time falling on top of her as he took her with him. She fell under him and he landed on top of her. she struggled against him as she felt him come up on his hands and knees, and looked down at her. She was trapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sasuke?!" She yelled, and he grew even angrier.

"You!! that's my fucking problem!! You're so fucking annoying!!" He jumped up again, trying to get away, as if she burned him. She just sat up, looking up at him. "I'm always saving you from something. Someone. And now you are here. And even more annoying than before."

"Sasuke..." She whispered, and then looked away. "Why are you keeping me here...?"

"Because..." The rest of his sentence was unintelligible, and he sat down on the futon. She watched as he laid back on the futon, and promptly fell to sleep. She just sat there and watched him.

'_Unbelievable_,' She told herself. _'What does he do all day to make him want to get drunk...this is the first time I ever saw him like this...'_ She grabbed a blanket off the back of the furniture, and sat down next to him, covering the both of them up. She sat back, and leaned her head against the futon, and fell to sleep.

--

--

--

--

--

--

She woke up the next morning only to find the place next to her empty. She somehow wound up in Sasuke bed. She looked around, confused, finding an empty room. The clock that was sitting on the night stand next to the bed read 0930, and she sighed. _'_

_Why didn't he wake me up...? Now he is going to be mad because I was late to go and finish up with those men...great.....' _

She pulled off her shirt, and sat on the bed, trying to figure out what to wear. She pulled her shorts off, and stretched in the morning sunlight, yawning, completely naked. She reveled in the feel of the sun's rays warming her naked flesh.

She suddenly heard a door slide open and hit the wall with a loud _k-chak,_ and she turned around.

'_No...no, no, no, no, no, no, no...!!' _She screamed inwardly, seeing the bathroom door open wide.

There stood Sasuke.

The shower room door was standing wide open, letting the steam billow out and filter into the cool air in the room. He was completely naked, and he was leaning against the wooden doorframe, not even bothered by the fact that they were caught in an awkward situation. Sakura tried not to blush, but the bright red color had covered her face before she could stop it, and he just stared at her. He eyes slowly slid down her body, stopping at obvious points of interest, giving those spots a slow perusal.

He then scoffed, and walked into the room, still naked. He opened a drawer, and yanked out a pair of black Nin pants, and an equally black hakama. He turned and looked at her again after he threw his pants and black nin sandals on angrily, and she blushed a darker red.

He came over to her, now only bare chested, and glared down at her. She just stared back, unable to say anything. He leaned down, and looked at her pink hair.

"Hn..."

She just sat there, and he looked into her green eyes. "Cut your damn hair...it's a mess." He ordered, and her eyes went wide in anger. He backed off, and threw on his hakama, not bothering to put on his arm bandages and hand guards. "Stay here." Then he disappeared, leaving her there to rant and rave alone.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Sakura silently made her way to the abandoned area where Orochimaru's lair had been before Sasuke was rudely awakened by an unemotional Sai, after they first found him. _'Alright...'_ She thought, _'They wanted to meet here...and Sasuke is still out...so we should be safe...Except I still get that weird feeling that I am being...watched...'_

The warm night air brushed her face, cooling her down with it's calm breeze, as she leaped from tree to tree. She leaped onto the ground, and straightened, then looked around, caution fueling her on edge instincts. She found nothing out of the ordinary, and leaped up on a large precipice, then hid in the dark shadows as she silently made her way around the narrow pathway. She was exhausted. The chakra limiter really did it's job. She was completely drained of her chakra reserves. She heard a lightly tuned whistle, and she turned her head sharply to the left, where she heard it the loudest.

A Nin clad in black, crept out of the shadows, and she felt her adrenaline rush suddenly increase as she saw Sai. The Sasuke look a like smiled, and she quietly made her way over to him.

"Sakura...Are you alright...?" He asked, showing genuine concern.

She didn't answer his question, and smiled back at him. "It looks real this time, Sai-Kun..." She whispered, and raised her hand to the his pale, moonlit profile. She touched his cheek with a finger, and the digit came away with a wet, black ink stain on it. "You're artwork has improved immensely...beautiful..." He just frowned, and looked up at her.

"Naruto has re-assumed his duties as hokage, Ugly...and he is frequently thinking of you. So is the Scarecrow..." He looked away. "They'll be glad when they find out that you are alright here...But...you look sad..." Sakura smile turned into a frown, and looked away. "...?"

"I'm not sad...Just...pondering over everything." She replied. "So...don't worry about me...Sasuke has protected me so far has done it well...I'm his _property_, after all..."

"You're nobody's property, Ugly. So don't believe a word of it." He replied, leaving her astounded.

"Now where in the world did you get that one? which book did you read this time, huh?" He smiled, and she shook her head, giggling.

"No book, Ugly..." He cleared his throat. "Why haven't you come back...? I know that you can leave...You could get out of here easily..."

"I still believe that I can make him come back...I'm just trying to figure out how...and why he wants me here...He came so close to telling me last night...He was drunk..." She replied. "It ...surprised me...I have never seen him that way...but enough about him and I...how is everyone in Konohagakure?"

"Well...it..." His voice faded off, seeing Sasuke appear out of nowhere a few hundred yards behind her. She tensed, but before she could turn to look, Sai threw her to the ground, and the kunai that could be heard whistling through the air hit him dead in the chest, and his ink-body-copy exploded, and splattered everywhere. Sakura's hair was now dyed in places, as was her skin, face, and clothing.

"S-Sai-Kun!! Sai??" He was gone. Sakura turned, facing Sasuke, who was angrily walking toward her. She stood up and glared daggers at the Uchiha who walked with deadly purpose toward her.

"What the fuck were you doing?!?" He yelled, and she was that his eyes were tainted red. He was now in front of her, and she turned her face to the side, not looking into his eyes. She clenched her fists, and her eyes narrowed. The forest was now dead quiet; the animals sensed the sudden hostility in the night air.

He grabbed her shoulder, and whirled her around to face him, and dodged the fist that was meant for his face. He felt a cut open up on his cheek, and he caught her wrist in his hand. "Why in the hell are you out here unattended, huh?! What the hell made you want to come out here alone!?"

"I came here to meet someone who was caring enough to look for me and see how I was doing, unlike you, Uchiha!! Someone who really fucking cares!!" She yelled, and shoved him away, using her brute, monstrous strength. The shove sent him back at least three feet, which should've been more if she didn't have the chakra sapped out of her every waking minute.

-

warning...sexual happenings...... :o

-

"Hn..."

two black snakes shot out of his arms, and wrapped around her body, trapping her arms against her waist, and squeezed her til she couldn't breathe. She struggled all the more, and they tightened their hold. she was slammed against a tree, and Sasuke appeared in front of her. "You know, Sakura...The more that you struggle...the tighter they get..." She gasped when they squeezed harder, and her breath left her. The Uchiha ran a finger up her thigh, stopping at the black spandex shorts that hugged her curves. The snakes retracted back into his arms, and he pushed her against the tree with a hand.

"I'll teach you to _**never**_ disobey me again..." He whispered seductively into her ear, and she shivered. He then tipped her face up toward his own roughly, and leaned down to bite her neck. She gave a confused and pained yelp, expecting him to kiss her. He then sucked the rapidly growing reddish blue mark that he left behind, and ran his tongue over the now sensitive skin. He nipped her collar bone, and ripped her white button down shirt, sending the clear-white buttons flying everywhere around them. he sucked and bit the newly exposed skin, and she writhed in his arms.

"oh..."

She didn't want this.

Not like this.

Her mind told her one thing, but her body betrayed her when she wrapped her arms around his leanly muscled neck, and responded slowly to his kisses. He ran a hand up her thigh, and pulled her leg up to his hip, then lifted her up against the tree, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. He then wrenched away from her, and ripped her shorts off of her legs and body. he then ran his tongue over a now taught nipple, then took the reddened, hardened bud into his mouth. He bit down, and she arched against him, running her hands through his thick mane of hair as both pain and pleasure seemed to shoot through her.

"Ah...Sasuke...." Her hips ground into his in silent desperation, and she felt like her whole body was on fire. a warm feeling started pooling into her lower stomach, and she began begging to be relieved of it's burning feeling.

"Sasuke...!" He left his marks all over her body, and squeezed her butt, pushing her to him again, making her gasp at the feeling of his hardened member. "Ahhh..." Her hips moved slowly against him, and she rubbed herself against his Nin pants, demanding and helplessly seeking relief. He then unsnapped the pants and yanked his boxers from his hips, freeing his cock. the long, hardened male flesh felt alien to her, but she didn't dare to show her fear. He growled, and turned around, then went down onto his knees, laying her on the grass, on her back, and coming down on top of her.

".....!." He rubbed his length against her wet folds, and held his breath, wanting to just ruthlessly pound into her. He ran his tongue over her breasts again, and she arched against him once again, then kneaded her hips with his hands. He then entered her, and froze when he felt a barrier. '_S-Shit...! Y-You've got to be fucking...K-kidding me...!!' _He thought to himself.He then thrusted hard, entering her in one fluid motion, despite the way she tensed around him and yelled out in pain. He didn't care. He was making her pay for her transgression.

"Sasuke, no STOP!!" She yelled, and pushed against him, when the pain seemed to increase. He merely ignored her useless attempts of denial, and pounded ruthlessly onto her, and she grew slicker and wetter with each thrust. As she did, the pain began to fade, and she began meeting his thrusts halfway. She moaned his name, and he noted the drowsy look in her jaded eyes. they were clouded with pain and love, for him, and his own were clouded with lust.

"A-aaah..." He cut off the moan and bit his lip, trying not to show how much he was enjoying the feeling of her tightening around him. She tried to lean forward and kiss him, but he turned his face away, and kept thrusting harder and faster, pounding into her with animalistic force. He felt like a rutting dog, after a female in heat. and on the inside, he felt guilty. He caused her pain. immense pain. he was using a simple fuck as punishment for her actions. On the outside, he maintained his emotionless facade, and kept on going. She came, and threw her head back crying out with the pain and pleasure that coursed through her body.

"S-Sasuke-Kun!!"

His breath started coming out in ragged gasps, and he slammed into her even harder, pulling her hips up to meet his with his hands, making her whimper with every thrust. She came again, and as her muscles clenched his cock again, he felt himself explode, and he groaned loudly, and thrust into her one last time, burying himself within her as deep as he could. She yelped in pain again, and clenched her muscles even tighter, milking him for all he was worth. He looked down at her. She just laid there, tears in her eyes, and wouldn't look at him. He smirked, then pulled out of her, making her flinch with discomfort. He stood up, seeing the blood that now stained his member, and the blood and seminal fluid that was on the inside of her thighs. She slowly sat up, trying to cover herself and crossed her legs in a vain effort to hide from him.

Her pride and dignity had left her. She was reduced to the old Sakura that she had left behind 8 years ago. She hated it. She hated him for doing what he did to her. She hated herself. _'Why didn't I try to stop it?' _She asked.

'_**Because you wanted it so bad...deprived of it for years...and you wanted it from him. don't even try to deny that fact...'**_Inner Sakura seemed to whisper to her outer self._**'You were like putty in his hands when he kissed you....**__**'**_

–

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

She sat on the ledge again, looking out at the bright blue sky. The sun shone down on her, lighting up her beautiful, now short pink hair. It was now back to the original length that it used to be, instead of the shoulder blade length that it was before those men ripped it out. She shoved her fingers through the short length, hating it. Sasuke made her cut it. It had been a week since the incident after her encounter with Sai, and she hadn't even gotten a message since then. She wondered if he did that to her because Karin wouldn't open her own legs for him. She immediately threw that thought out, knowing that red headed four eyed fan girl would do it for any 'cool' guy.

She couldn't even look the Uchiha in the eyes anymore. Every time he came home, she made sure that she was either busy with his dinner, or in bed asleep. She knew that he wouldn't want to touch her or really even bother with her anyway. She was always asleep before he came to bed, so that way he would have less of a chance of trying to do something like that again. She swore to herself that if he tried again, she would break his pretty face.

--

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasuke..." Karin whined, as she leaned against the desk, giving him a generous view of her breasts, and wiggling her hips suggestively. The door to the office was locked, and he just sat there, and watched, with a dirty look on his face. "Sasuke...c'mon...I know that you are wanting to repay me for what I did for your little bitch..." She gave him a baleful stare, and he glared daggers back at her. Her face was flushed, and he knew what she was after. Him. She didn't want to have his children or wanted to help him, she wanted him because he was still the cool guy in her eyes.

'_Fucking fan-girls...' _He growled inwardly, staring at her face, not at her breasts._ 'I hate them...nothing but whores looking for a good fuck....'_

He crossed his arms over his chest, and looked away, ignoring the redhead. "Go and find Suigetsu. I am sure that he wouldn't mind accommodating you, Karin. I am _**not**_ interested." He muttered.

She suddenly straightened her body, and stared down at him. "Humph...I guess that little slut let you hump her like a dog already...fine...go have fun with her...see if I care..." She then walked out of the office, slamming the door after her. Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the sound of voices outside the door, then a loud, unabashed cackle of laughter. Then a curse, and a splashing sound. _'Fucking idiots...'_ Sasuke mentally growled again.

REVIEW!!

UchihaSanNin


	4. Chapter 3

_Okay...Chapter three...I felt like putting the lyrics from Hurt- Falls Apart...I LUV THIS SONG!! and it goes with the SakuSasu relationship thing...lmao...but I hope that you like it...catch you guyz later!! Mwah!! _

_XoXoXoXoXo _

_UchihaSanNin_

_Naruto is not mine...urgh..._

* * *

_" 'When does a ninja strike?' " She remembered the raven haired boy asking._

_" 'A ninja waits when the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the time for a ninja to strike.' " She had replied, with the utmost confidence. He had smiled at her at her answer, making her blush red. _

_That was back when he knew what emotions were...Now...He is known for nothing...He has completely cut off all connections to his soul...to his friends...The people that loved him...and the bonds that we forged together..._

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_Chapter 3: A True Shinobi_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

She sat on the edge of the bed, clenching the kunai in her hands until her knuckles turned white. The Uchiha was sleeping next to her, oblivious to her thoughts and intentions.

'_What if he wakes up and sees me fixing to...I mean...I could give him a good run for his money, but...he could kill me with his Sharingan...the Mankegyoku...Like Kakashi used with Tobi...Not to mention I can't use my chakra...I don't stand a chance.....'_

She couldn't do it. No matter how much she tried to persuade herself, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to kill the man she loved since childhood. _'I can't...No matter what he does to me...I won't be able to do it...My heart won't let me...I'm too damned weak...' _A slow tear made it's way down her cheek, and she smothered a whimper behind her hand.

"Shinobi rule, number 25..." She stiffened, hearing his voice. "No matter what the situation...You must always keep any emotions on the inside and never let them show...The mission is your ONLY priority...you must always possess a heart that NEVER shows tears." Her tears only burned behind her eyes, and poured down her face harder at those words.

"If you want to do it...I won't stop you..." He took her hand in his right one as he came up behind her, pushing his chest against her back. He pulled her arm backwards, over her shoulder, and put the finely honed blade of the kunai against his throat. "Do it, Sakura..."

She just wrenched away from him, turned, and threw the blade into the wall at his back. His coal black eyes never broke the hold on her jade green orbs, and he merely scowled. A small line of red appeared on his cheek, and a thin line of blood ran down to his jaw. He didn't even flinch.

"You're still the weak kunoichi that I always knew that you would be...No matter what Tsunade-baa-chan taught you...you will NEVER be a true Shinobi...and you call yourself an ANBU..."

He traced the intricate, blue design that was on her arm and shoulder, then stood up, silhouetted in the dim moonlight. "Bah..." He walked out of the room, and shut the door behind him.

--

_I messed up again when I tried_

_You spend all your money and I_

_And oh! By the way,_

_With all you did nothing has changed_

_So lie like a waste by the side_

_As everything just falls apart_

_'Cause everything just fell apart for me_

--

_" 'So...Sakura-chan...why won't you leave...? You can get out of here easily..." Sai-Kun's asked, but she only smiled and blew it off._

_" 'Sakura-San!!' " Kakashi, Team seven's ex-Sensei, now partner, yelled to her, as she narrowly missed grabbing the rooftop that seemed to fly past her head, and grabbed her wrist to help her up._

_" 'How 'bout a date in celebration of my promo to Hokage, eh, Sakura-San!?' " Naruto, throwing an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek. She had blushed, and yelled at him, but couldn't deny him. He was too happy._

_"Sakura-San..." Lee's voice. He stood in front of her, his teeth flashing in that funny-Lee-kind-of-way. "C'mon..." He was holding a hand out to her, but she always denied it. _

_She had always denied their help and offers._

--

_I cracked my head and broke my_

_I correct my head and broke my_

_I cracked my head and broke my heart_

_And I don't feel a need to go on_

_I was happier singing along the way_

_I had things, I need to say_

_But now it's like a swallowed tape_

_That holds up my face from inside_

_As everything just falls apart_

_'Case everything just falls apart for me_

--

Sasuke was gone. She had no idea where he disappeared to, but he was gone. Now was her chance. She threw on another white, button down shirt, and slipped into her blue skirt. She yanked her black Nin Sandals onto her feet, and checked the house once more, feeling nothing that resembled his presence. She quickly slipped out the door, and leaped away into the inky black shadows of the night.

--

_So woe is me_

_Oh woe is me, yeah_

_I cracked my head and broke my_

_And the hell of it is what we are_

_We finish and wish we could start again_

_Our skin tears away as the memory fades with age_

_And we don't even know 'til it's gone?_

_But everything just falls apart_

_'Cause everything just falls apart for me_

--

'_I tried...I tried so hard...' _She murmured to herself, as she leaped through the trees, headed south, toward the village of the Leaves. _'But...I couldn't do it...I'm TOO DAMN WEAK!!...I wanted to bring him back...to me...to the Leaf...To Naruto...Kakashi...The rest of the rookie nine...why couldn't I just kill him!? Especially after what he did to me...'_

She suddenly sensed a strange chakra, and she stopped, and caught the underside of a branch, swung around its circumference, and landed on top of the thick branch, right side up. She looked around with caution, every instinct warning her of danger. She was crouched down against the branch, and saw a flicker of movement across her line of vision, drawing her curious gaze towards it.

'_But...I can't feel sorry for myself...I did it to myself...By falling for him the way I did..._' She told herself. _'And now I have a lot more important things to worry about...this thing...for instance...and how I am going to get home without passing out from exhaustion...'_

_--_

_So woe is me_

_It all falls apart you see_

_So woe is me_

_It all fell apart_

--

Sasuke sat at his desk. Suigetsu was walking out the door, putting his hand on the silver handle, just as Sasuke and he both heard Juugo's heavy, fast-paced footfalls. The door was suddenly kicked down, and Suigetsu went down with it. "SONOFABITCH!! WHAT THE SHIT--!!" The door collapsed on top of him, and Juugo landed on top of the oaken surface.

"It's Karin! Sakura-San has ran off, and she followed..." He shouted, "I'm afraid more for Karin, then Sakura-San..."

'_God dammit...'_ Sasuke growled inwardly, and snatched his kusinagi up, sheathing the blade, and running out. "Get Suigetsu up and stay here. I will be back." He leaped away, and ground his teeth together in anger. _Sonofabitch...Sakura...you stupid...!!_

_--_

_I cracked my head and broke my_

_I cracked my head and broke my_

_i cracked my head and broke my heart_

_Everything just comes down_

_It falls around me_

_'Cause well..._

_Everything just falls uhhhh_

_--_

"So..." Karin said, calmly, and pointed at Sakura, suddenly angry. "It seems as though I now have competition!! You're trying to take MY Sasuke-Kun from me!! So now I have to show you who is boss...He is MINE...noone elses!!" Sakura's temper soared, and she remained calm on the surface.

'_This bitch is crazy...does she think just because he is on her team that he belongs to her? Humph...well...I used to think the same thing..._' She remembered how territorial she was over a younger raven-haired-Sasuke-Kun._ 'I guess that I really can relate to her...because when Sasuke-Kun left...it...it broke my heart...and helped me gain the courage and incentive to get even stronger...to bring him back...__'_

Karin suddenly lunged, and ran at the pinkette, who was caught in thought, with her arms outstretched. She bore a kunai in her hand, and Sakura dodged to the left and disappeared. _'Where did she go,'_ The redhead thought, and looked up too late. _'Shit...!!'_

Sakura brought her outstretched leg down onto the girl's now protected face, hitting the arms that were now held in front of her. The unmistakable crack of the Ulna and the radius (A/N: The two bones in the fore-arms...lol...) rang loudly through the air, and then Sakura deftly manuevered through the air, bringing her left foot around as she twirled around, delivering another chakra enhanced kick into her back, right on the scapula (A/N: her left shoulder blade...); the blow knocked the vulnerable bone out of place, ripping the tendons and muscle that held the bone in place.

Karin yelled out in pain, and still came at the pinkette. "You bitch!! I'll kill you!! To bad those men failed at their attempt when I let them loose for you!! If Sasuke-Kun wasn't there, they would've done you in for sure!" Sakura just took a vial of poison from her medical bag, one that she prepared while the Uchiha was gone, and opened the small container, letting the purple liquid ooze over her kunai.

"I WAS wondering who let those goons out...Even if Sasuke wasn't there...I still would've beat their useless asses into the ground...I was just waiting for the best moment..." Karin winced in pain as the broken bones in her arms and shoulder began throbbing and screaming in protest to her movements. Sakura made a handsign, and disappeared into a flurry of Cherry Blossoms.

Karin couldn't do anything. Her arms were useless. All she could do was scream as Sakura then appeared behind her, sending the sakura petals flying, slicing into the Sound Kunoichi's skin, and shoved the poison laced kunai into her back.

"Sasuke belongs to no one...Not even me...You never had ANY competition for him...I gave up on that ASS years ago..." She muttered, and Karin's body went limp. Sakura let the woman fall to the ground, then threw the blood and poison coated kunai into the trunk of a small tree. "That's what you get for picking a fight with a Sannin..." She turned to walk off, only to walk into the Uchiha himself.

--

_So woe is me_

_It all falls apart you see_

_So woe is me_

_It all fell apart_

_But I cracked my head and broke my_

_I cracked me head and broke my_

_Everything just falls a...!_

_--_

"S-Sas...Sasuke...!?"

"What the fuck did you do!?" He yelled, catching her upper arms in his unrelenting grip, and squeezed them hard, showing her no mercy as he shook her.

* * *

send me some ideas!! My brain's coming up with them left and right, BUT...I wanna know what ya'll want to happen...NO...NO DEATH OF KARIN EITHER...she dies in the other story...not this one...sorry...no flames, no flames...But just hit me up! REVIEW!! I COMMAND THEEEEE!

Madly points her finger at the reviewing audience.

UchihaSanNin


	5. Chapter 4

_I don't own naruto..._

_UchihaSanNin_

_--_

Sasuke angrily put Karin on the ground, laying her on her back, outside the Mansion. "Heal her. NOW." He growled, and Sakura just looked up at him with anger in her iridescent green eyes.

"NO. She is the one who attacked me, so she deserves what happened to her. Now she knows not to mess with a temper-mental medic..."

His eyes blazed with fury, and she refused to look at him. "I said to heal her. Do as I say, Sakura. Now..." He just looked up at her through his raven colored bangs, and she honestly had to say, that look was as ugly and dark as they could get.

"Bring me a bowl of water." She ordered.

--

**_Chapter 4: The Otokage and the Hokage_**

**--**

'_What does this idiot mean to him...' _She wondered, and sank down to her knees next to the kunoichi. _'Besides...at least she'll know better than to pick a fight with me next time...'_ She placed her hands on the woman's chest, and focused her chakra into her hands. Sasuke came back with the water as asked, and set it before her. She pulled the water to her hand, using her chakra, or what was left actually.

Sasuke watched as her hands glowed an off-white-blue-ish color, and her whole body tensed. She began to slowly rotate her hands around in circles, and lift upward. The poisons started to secrete itself through the Sound Kunouchi's skin, revolve in-between Sakura's skilled hands and mix with the water. Karin moaned in pain, and a few minutes later, after extracting the poisons, let the purple liquid splash into the bowl, and she wiped her hands on her clothes.

"I will not mend her arms." She declared, staring him in the eyes, not caring if he used his Sharingan on her or not. "You can hurt me, make me bleed, or do anything you want to me...I will not heal the rest of her wounds. I will set them back, but that's it." Sasuke growled, and watched as Sakura bent down and started working on the bones. "I'm going to need bandages. Bring them here please."

"Hn..." He scowled at her order, but said nothing in response as he walked off. He came back with an armload of ace bandages and thin cotton like padding for the splints. _'Sakura has grown...her skill has improved...I have seen her strength...but not her medical skills..._' He told himself. _'I am actually impressed...She has great chakra control...I saw that in the beginning...before I left the village...even before we went into the chunnin exams...Hn...'_

Sakura finished, and walked into the house. Sasuke watched her, and she felt his eyes burning twin holes into her head. then he picked Karin up into his arms, and took her home.

Sakura smiled,thuroughly amused_. 'She really does mean something to him...and I thought I was a burden to him all those years...' _She thought. _'It was hard to tell earlier...but ...hell she can have him for all I care...__'_

He entered through the door moments later, and she looked over at him. "So...did you have fun with her?"

He just snorted loudly, and glared at her as he walked past her. "Jealous aren't we..."

"Of that idiot fan girl..? hell no...From what I have seen of the 'Great and Almighty Sasuke Uchiha'...She can have you...I don't want any part of you. Because I am NOT impressed."

Sasuke froze.

She hit the ultimate sore spot.

She suddenly regretted those words, because now she didn't know what he would do. She felt his level of chakra increase, and she suddenly realized that he had restrained it all this time. She stood her ground, however, not wanting to let him know of her intimidation.

"......" He turned toward her, with rage and anger twisting the handsome features of his face. His eyes were blazing, and glowing in the dark. His pupils stood out as they started to spin, and she couldn't look away. "... Have it your way then." He suddenly lunged at her, and before she could even counter, he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. She cried out as she felt her back pop in numerous places, and the wall cracked against the opposing force. He smothered her with his body, and she looked into his eyes.

"uuuh..." She grunted, trying to push him off, but it was a waste of energy. Whatever chakra she had left in her wasn't going to help her. "Sas...!!"

He ripped her shirt off, and the tattered remnants of the cloth fell off of her shoulders and sent the clear white buttons flying everywhere. He ran his hands over her body, and she stiffened, wanting to sink into the wall. Then he did something VERY unexpected. His lips suddenly met hers, and slanted over her own. The kiss was fueled by his lust and fury, and she was too shocked to pull away. _'The last time he did this,'_ She thought, _'he wouldn't kiss me once...It was his punishment for ME...Fucking me like a goddamned dog...'_

She fought him for a few minutes, managing to pull her face away, yelling, "Let go of me!! I HATE YOU...Don't you even try to do that to me...NO!!" He just slammed her against the wall again, destroying the last of her resolve, and held her there. "Please...Sas...Sasuke...D-don't...don't make me...n-no..." She wouldn't let her tears fall this time. They weren't even prickling her eyes, begging to fall. She wasn't going to let him see the tears... not this time.

He just held her against the wall, his hips against hers, their bodies flush against the other; she, half naked, the only thing guarding her from his hungry gaze was her blue skirt, and her chest bindings. He flinched inwardly at the words that came from her mouth and the hurt look in those eyes.

"P-Please..." He held her against the wall, not moving. Just staring down at her. She begged like a small child. His anger seemed to dissolve at the sound of her begging him to stop.

"I have chosen _you_..." He murmured. She didn't even look up at him. "The reason you are here...Is because..." He paused, trying to explain himself. "You were the only one who stuck with me through everything...other than Naruto...You said you loved me...I chose you a long time ago to help me restore my clan...you belong to me...you've always belonged to me and me alone..." He tightened his hold on her waist, and growled low in his throat. "I just had to bide my time...I couldn't have the distraction of friends or frilly 'bonds' when I still had to kill HIM.....then Orochimaru...and get rid of the Akatsuki..."

He pushed his hips up against hers again, and kissed her again. She still didn't respond to his kiss, and he bit her lower lip. He nibbled softly, and she couldn't stop him as he slipped his tongue past her lips, and met hers. they fought for dominance, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'_NO...' _Inner Sakura yelled. _'Don't let him...! Don't let him win...He knows that you are weak...You're still weak...because you can't deny him...Stop him while you have the chance, you idiot!!'_

Sakura managed to pull her mouth from his, and glared at him. "Go confess to Karin...Not me..." He shoved her back against the wall, anger marring his features once again. Then he let her go, and she fell to the ground, folding her arms against her breasts, and pulling her legs up to cover herself. She felt totally exposed. He scoffed, the turned around. He looked back, pausing, as if ready to come back with a nasty retort, then angrily walked off.

Sasuke watched his medic sleep in his bed, and frowned. He told himself._ 'She knows that she is the only one...those other idiot...females...just followed me, looking for bragging rights...but Sakura...'_

He heard her words ringing clearly in his head:

_" 'Sasuke...!! I swear that if you take me with you I will do anything for you!! I won't hold you back anymore...If you stay here with me, I will make sure you wouldn't regret it one day...I will do my best to make you happy, Sasuke-Kun...just don't leave me!!' " _

He sat on the bed, and ran a finger over her jaw, then smiled. Just as quickly it was gone, and he looked out into the dark sky. _'She has the immense strength...I am going to need to take her with me, portraying her as a bodyguard...I can't trust her here by herself...She has to come with me..._'

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

A few weeks later....

"Sasuke." She yelled, and he turned his head toward her, with a blank stare. "Where are we going?" Instead of answering her, he picked up his pace, and leaped ahead. She followed, and he was amazed that he didn't hear a complaint out of her.

They stopped later that night, beside a small yet deep stream, that bled out into The Valley Of The End. Sasuke sat next to a small fire, with her sitting across from him. Her stomach growled loudly all of a sudden, and she blushed red, looking down at the source of the sound trying not to say a word.

"How long has it been since you've eaten...?" He asked, and glared at her. She bashfully met his stare, and grimly held up a finger. "...since yesterday..." He stood up, and she watched curiously. "I'll be right back..." He walked off, and didn't look back at her.

Sakura jumped up, when she thought he was out of range. "Now's my chance...!" She whispered, and started throwing off her clothes. "I'll be back before he gets back with food, so hey, I can just leave them here for now..." She inched her way out of her skirt, and walked, elated, with a hand over her breasts, to the small stream that was to their rear.

Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke was watching her from a tree as she stripped and walked to the pond in naked splendor.

Later...

Sakura relaxed completely in the lukewarm water.

"Why does Sasuke do these things....?" She murmured out loud, looking up at the slivered moon. "I don't know how to handle this....I have tried so hard to ....not to change him...but...to...help him..." She sighed. She scrubbed her arms until they were a light red color, and leaned back against a rock that could hide her from prying eyes.

"HE said that he chose me....because I stuck with him through everything...." She wondered. "But why? I was the first one who gave up on him....Naruto kept pursuing him...I could only cry and stay on the side lines...." She fell to sleep trying to find the answer, letting pure exhaustion take over. After a three day journey through the forests between Oto and Konoha, she was beat.

--

--

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing crimson red ones staring into her face. "Mmmmmmmph-mphmmmm!!" A hand came down over her mouth, and cut off her scream.

"Do you want to let people hear your scream and come investigate? I mean damn, woman, have some sense..." Sasuke's voice. She breathed a sigh of relief, then blushed red, when she felt his eyes on her once more, giving her body a slow perusal. "...Get dressed..." He tossed her clothes down onto the grass beside her head, and she hastily threw them onto her wet body.

Sasuke thoughtfully stared at the skinned and cooked rabbit that he had killed. Sakura stared at it, but not with the thoughtful look of the man next to her, but with immense hunger. He glanced up at her. "Remember our little deal, right, Sakura?" He asked, and she looked at him, hastily wiping the drool from the corner of her mouth.

"Uh...what?" She just gave him a confused look. "what are you talking about?"

"We have trust issues..." He deadpanned, and she sighed.

"Oh...yeah...that one..." She sidled up next to him, and he pulled a hunk of meat off of the cooked carcass. She just sat there, watching, drooling again. He slowly raised the meat to her lips, and she took it, and chewed, savoring the taste. "Wow...You can cook...so that is one thing that I don't need to do anymore..."

He raised an eyebrow, and scowled. "Hn..." He tore off another good sized hunk of meat, and let out a string of curses when he burned his fingers. He blew on the meat, then shoved the hunk into his mouth. _'too gamey..._' he thought, but tore off another piece, grimacing this time, and bit into the meat. He raised another piece to her mouth, and she took it again, and her lips grazed his fingers. _'damn..._' He cursed himself.

She watched as he suddenly turned toward the fire, scoffing. "There...you can feed yourself...I don't care...If I can trust you enough to sleep in my bed without stabbing me in the face, then I think that our trust basis is pretty much set."

She just stared at him curiously.

She smiled, and blew onto a piece of meat that she peeled off. "You really amaze me sometimes...you know...?"

"Ch..." He glared into the fire again, and ignored her. "...whatever..."

"Now we're back to the one worded sentences...figures..." He turned and glared at her. She froze, and he stared at her mouth, and let his gaze go lower to her wet clothing that molded to her body perfectly. Her breasts seemed to push out at him, and strain against the simple article of clothing.

"Shut up. You're still annoying..." He growled, and she glared at him.

She just stood up, and walked over to her small pallet. She sat down and laid back on it, ignoring her stomach's call for more food.

He ignored her, and grumbled under his breath.

"Here..."

He threw her a back Nin assasin's outfit, and she caught it in her arms. "Put it on. make it fast, because ten to one, we will have the ANBU on our asses as soon as you do." He watched her strip down, and then pull the tight, curve hugging black clothing over her body. He had to look away, to keep from drooling, and resisted the urge to throw her against a tree and go at it like he did before.

'_What the fuck was I thinking, giving her that to wear....? Hell, It doesn't hide anything!' _He screamed inwardly, feeling his face grow hot.

He narrowed his gaze, feeling multiple chakra signals getting closer. He leaped at Sakura, who was still trying to figure out how to put the mask on, and he hastily shoved the disguise down over her face. Her hair was completely hidden underneath, albeit messily.

"U-Uchiha...?" One of the Anbu Operatives asked, and looked the raven haired man up and down. Sasuke knew it was the Hyuuga boy, due to the long, brown hair. "The Hokage knew that you were coming to discuss some private matters...Come with us..." He leaped away, and the other men followed, with Sakura and Sasuke close behind.

Later...

"The Otokage is here to see you, Hokage-Sama," Neji said, bowing respectively. "Shall I let him in?" No answer. Neji waved a hand, and backed out of the room as the two walked in.

"Uchiha, Sasuke..." Naruto muttered, giving his ex-team mate a scathing look. "What are you here for again?" The blonde stood up out of his chair, and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"I have come to discuss the future of the Sound village, Naruto. I would like for us to strike a deal and put the past behind us, letting the Sound and Leaf village to come together as allies." Sasuke replied, leaving Sakura in shock.

'_The Sound and the Leaf as allies_...!?' She thought_, stopping at the doorway. 'So this is the reason why he wanted me...the reason why he wanted all of those prisoners out of their cells...all traces of Orochimaru would be erased_...'

"How can I trust someone like you, Teme?" he asked, giving him a deadly look, and spitting the words out like venom. "Where is Sakura?"

"Safe. That's where. She is going to be the trump card in this situation." He said, a smile on his face. "You see, _dobe_...I have chosen her to help restore my clan to it's original, prestigious state. And she is staying with me. She will be the pawn...,a link between both villages, that will guarantee our pact..." Naruto looked at Sasuke, and smirked.

"Then why is she here with us? Do you intend for her to hear everything you have to say on this deal of ours?" He asked, and Sasuke smiled. "I mean, after all, she is a pawn in this little deed....."

He merely pointed to the door, and Sakura walked out, then pulled the mask off of her face as she slammed the door behind her. She leaned backwards against the door, and sighed_. 'God, I wish Shishou was still here...she sure as hell wouldn't take any of his bullshit...' _She smoothed her hair back, and stormed out of Konoha's Hokage tower, throwing the mask against the wall to her right. _'Naruto...Sasuke-Kun...'_

_...Review!!_

_UchihaSanNin_


	6. Chapter 5

_I do NOT own Naruto...if I did, I would SO get these put into the Manga...I guess and hope that I am THAT good...up to standard with Masashi Kishimoto...But I think not....  
_

_UchihaSanNin_

--

Sakura punched the corner of a wall, completely pulverizing it, and the only result was a huge zap in her strength. She knew that Sasuke would be following behind her in a few seconds. She growled loudly, catching some of the peoples attention. They jumped out of her way, and stared after her as she stomped down the street. "Is there something you wanna say to my face, then say it! If not, you better keep walking before I rip you a new one!!" She bluffed, and the people who had stopped and stared began to hastily walk away.

Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of her, and the crowd of people that seemed to revolve around her stopped, pointed, and stared. "What the hell do you want, Uchiha?!" She yelled, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I DON'T want to talk to you at all. Get out of my way. I am going home."

"No, You're not. You're coming with me. This is no longer your home. So get over it." He retorted, and she growled.

"I REFUSE TO BE YOUR FUCKING BABY MACHINE-PAWN FOR YOU TWO TO SORT OUT!! IF I WOULD'VE KNOWN HOW THIS WOULD TURN OUT, I NEVER WOULD'VE CONFESSED MY HEART TO A SOULLESS BASTARD LIKE YOU NINE YEARS AGO! HOW DARE YOU TURN MY FEELINGS AGAINST ME!! HOW DARE YOU...how DARE you..." Her voice faded down to a whisper, and she tried to move around him. He slammed a hand against the wall, blocking her path.

--

--

_Chapter 5: Changed_

--

--

"You either move it, or, I swear, you will lose it, Sasuke." She bit out, and he didn't budge.

As she moved to break his arm with her elbow, He twisted around, and slammed her into the wall. "You don't have a choice in the matter, Sa-ku-ra, nor do you have the strength or chakra for it." He growled into her ear, mocking her. "It's Naruto's decision...NOT YOURS. You do what he says. and if he says _jump_, you say, how high. So quit being the dramatic little princess. Got it?" The people around them watched, slack-jawed, and he released her.

"You guys better get a move on..." He muttered, his voice literally dripping with venom, as he turned a blood red gaze to them. As he turned to face Sakura again, a fist was slammed into his face, sending him flying into the building behind him. People ran and jumped out of the flying Uchiha's way, and he went through a wall.

"Oh shit," Someone yelled, and then everyone disappeared.

Sasuke slowly emerged from the ruined wall of the building, and glared over at Sakura. "You're gonna pay for that..." He scowled, and his eyes began to rapidly take on a bloodstained hue. He closed his eyes, and re-opened them, his Sharingan fully just threw the mask at his face.

"C'mon, pretty boy, let's see if you're just another pretty face!" She yelled, knowing that she would probably be eating those words later in the day. She then took off, with Sasuke following close behind. She felt his arm lace around her waist, then he spun her around, threw her over to the side; she slammed into another wall, and he was suddenly there in front of her. She had her eyes closed tightly, then they snapped open at a loud and audible hissing sound. _'snake,'_ she thought. the word repeated itself in her head, and she looked at the Uchiha, seeing the giant, purple snake curling around his body, and draped over his shoulders.

"S-s-s..." She mistakenly looked into the snake's eyes, and she froze, every muscle telling her to flee, and dispel the jutsu but she couldn't. She was too weak with the chakra limiter around her ankle. She didn't see Sasuke's madly spinning tomoe, that took on a stare shaped pattern as his pupils dilated; she saw Orochimaru's narrow, green-black, slitted eyes. She was too terrified to move. She managed to suddenly tear away from him, then fell into nothing. Her world suddenly went black, and she was falling. not to the ground, but in a pit of darkness. She shielded her face for what seemed forever, but the ground never came. She kept falling, away from the light, away from her friends, and away from Sasuke.

--

He caught her in his arms, against his chest, as she fainted. she murmured his name softly, and he wondered what she had seen before she went out. He just swung her up into his arms, bridal style, and walked down the street, with everyone watching, carrying her towards her house.

He tried the door, and amazingly, it was unlocked. He kicked it open just for the hell of it, and stopped in the threshold. He looked around, securely gripping her body with his hands as he hoisted her back up against his chest, trying to figure out which of the three tiny rooms was her old room. He walked into the biggest looking one. '_Bingo_,' he thought. _'Door number one...__'_

The walls that surrounded the giant bed were all white, with a floral pattern strewn across them. The bed, large and empty, took up three quarters of the room itself. A small chester-drawer was beside the door, and he saw all of the makeup and nail polish, sitting in front of the mirror, that hadn't been touched since that day he took her a few months back. The whole house, despite being practically abandoned, still smelled like Sakura:

Rasberrys.

He set her down on the bed, and pulled the blankets down under her. He covered her up with the layers of blankets, and smirked as she murmured his name softly. "...Sas...uke...please...don't..." He then frowned, wondering what she was dreaming about. He folded his hand into hers, and stared at their linked fingers, squeezing hers softly. She sighed, as if contented by the contact, and snuggled against the pillows, breathing softly and deeply. He sank down into her bed next to her, and put a hand behind his head, lacing his fingers through his raven, spiked hair at the nape of his neck.

He glanced over at the medic as she shifted closer to him, and rolled over, putting a hand against his chest, gripping his hakama tight in her fists. Her face was now buried into his chest, where the collar of the hakama split, revealing the well toned, and tanned skin. He turned toward her, feeling her breath on his skin, and pushed her over to the other side of the bed. His vision seemed to blur for a moment, then he closed his eyes, and opened them again, slowly, seeing fuzzy figures in place of the desk and other pieces of furniture around the room.

"Tch..." He closed his eyes again, passing it off as fatigue, and fell asleep moments later.

Sasuke groaned, feeling a soft body pressing up against his. He had a fleeting memory of when he was a younger boy, around the age of 7, sleeping in the bed with his mother, pressed up against her warmth, seeking a source of comfort, to make his fear of the dark go away. He snuggled closer as he remembered the warm fuzzy feeling he always got when he was with his mother as a child. That feeling was called love. He sighed, and slowly opened his eyes, feeling someone's hips trapped between his legs, pressed against his own. Cherry blossom like pink hair obstructed his view, and slowly came into focus.

'_That's not my mo-' _He thought for a fleeting second, imagining his mother's long and luxurious black-indigo colored hair. _'Pink...'_ He narrowed his eyes on the woman's face, and saw her familiar facial features. _'Sa-Saku...ra...?'_

He stiffened, realizing how she was snuggled up against him. It was the first time that anyone _**dared**_ to snuggle against him in a long time. She moved a little in her sleep, her hips slightly rubbing into his own, against his groin, and he gritted his teeth. _'Ahhh......' _He mentally cursed the pink-haired kunoichi, and froze as she moved against him again. He looked down at her mouth, which was so close to his own, and he wondered what it would be like to kiss her and wake her up.

He then had the fleeting image of her sending him through another wall, and thought twice. '_Once is enough for this Uchiha...I'd rather NOT give her a reason this time...That limiter is so far proving itself useless...'_

His eyes widened suddenly as she made a low keening sound, and he quirked his eyebrow at her.

"...?"

She moved against him once more, and he felt himself harden considerably.

"Damn it...you better stop before you really regret it..." He growled, in a low whisper. Her hand slowly smoothed out onto his bare chest, moving the collar of his hakama up and over his shoulder, and she bit the exposed muscle lightly. He just watched, too stunned to move. "...nnnn..."

He just watched her, and felt her bite him again, and wiggle her hips suggestively, rubbing his cock against her. He bit back a moan, and bent down to her. "Fuck..." He then kissed her, and plunged his tongue into her mouth, catching hers, the both of them tasting and exploring.

"Ha..." She whimpered, as he bit her neck. He pulled away, leaving his teeth marks on her skin. "oh...ah..." She arched her back, pushing her body flush against his own, and pushing down on his hard arousal.

"Aa...aaaaahhh..." He moaned louder this time, unable to hold it back. He held her against his arousal, making her rub herself against him harder, and the clothing between their bodies seemed to increase the friction and pleasure for him.

"Ah...F-Fabio..." She stuttered, and he froze. He pulled away from her, and she went back into her dreamless slumber, pulling the pillow down and against her, wrapping her arms around it, as a replacement.

'_WHO THE FUCK IS FABIO?!' _He mentally _yelled_._ WHAT THE HELL!! Urgh...!'_ He walked stiffly in through the door, and shut it quietly, then turned on the shower as he shucked his pants. _'Damn that...that...witch!!_' The hakama followed, and he stepped into the shower, damn determined to get rid of the now painful hard-on.

A few days later...Back in Otogakagure...

--

"What the hell are you so mad about, Sasuke...?" She asked, looking up at him. "You've gotten what you wanted. I guess now that I really am you're personal slave...So you have no reason to be angry. I did nothing." Sasuke turned to her, his face silhouetted in the moonlight that was behind him in the sky, and glared at her.

"Hn..." He walked over to the bed that she sat on, scratched underneath the spandex of his boxers that clung to his narrow waist, and never broke his gaze. "So...Fabio, huh...?" He asked randomly, and she looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

'_Oh God..._' She thought, horrified. _'He DIDN'T...He couldn't have heard me in my sleep...shit...no, no, no...__'_

"...?" He just gave her a hard stare, and she stared back as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I wondered who you were thinking about every time you slept and attempted to cuddle...I guess that I now know that it never was me..." He murmured stiffly, and she thought she heard a hurt note in his voice. Realization suddenly hit her hard, and her eyes widened.

Then she caved.

"You're telling me...t-that...you ...were...the...guy in...my...dream...?" She stammered, and he glanced up at her, from under his raven hair. "No way...!? Prove it, Uchiha! It wasn't you! In no way did it resemble you! He was....gentle, but you...you're the complete opposite....It's never been gentle with you....."

"Hn..." He just reached a hand out to her, and ran his palm over the side of her face. His fingers caught into her short, pink hair, and he pulled her roughly to him, capturing her lips with his. He slanted his lips over hers, and pulled her into his lap, making her legs hug his own as she tucked them under her. "You give a damn good hand job..." He murmured, between kisses, and leaned back against the pillows at the head of the bed.

She felt his hands ease up under the hakama that he lent her to wear that night, and tickle her rib cage, then stop at her bindings. Her heart was beating a rapid staccato, and her thoughts raced just as fast. His words penetrated her mind, as his fingers dipped over the edge of the wrap that bound her breasts against her body.

"Why in the hell do you women wear these stupid things...?"

He roughly shoved it down, releasing her full, well rounded breasts. the hakama slid to the bed sheets, and he cupped his hands over them. He lightly massaged as he kissed her again and again, then left a trial of wet kisses going down the column of her throat.

She sucked in a sharp breath as he flicked his tongue over an already hardened bud, and took it into his mouth, biting down. He massaged the other as he sucked and nipped, feeling like a baby all of a sudden. He left bite marks all over her breasts as he payed his attentions to the other, and then reverted his attention back to her lips. He kissed her ravenously; not wanting to let her go. His hands traveled around her slim, narrow waist to the small of her back, slowly massaging, and her own fingers did the same, and dug into his back as she ground her hips against his.

"Ah..." He then moved his hands to her butt, and shoved her against his crotch, increasing the pressure on his hardened member, his boxers increasing the friction. He ground his hips up against hers with brutal force, rubbing against her wetness, making her moan loudly. He then lifted her up again, and ran a hand up her thigh.

"S-Sasuke...Kun..." His cock slipped through the hole in the front of his black boxers, and now rubbed against her wet folds, free of restraint, and he slipped his fingers down to her also. He ran his fingers over her, and groaned at the feel of her. She pushed her hips into his hand, making his fingers penetrate her warm, wet channel. He then ran the pad of his thumb over her clit, and pushed his fingers deeper inside her, and she moaned louder, bucking against his fingers. She increased the pace, and moaned with every thrust, until she was panting loudly.

"O-Oh..." Her head was thrown back, and he nipped and sucked at her exposed throat. she thrusted forward again, forcing his long, lean fingers into her even deeper, and she gasped, tensing around his fingers. He smiled, and felt his fingers grow even wetter as she came.

He withdrew his fingers and ran his tongue over them, licking her taste off of the long digits. "That was....fast...." He groaned, and leaned back against the pillows again, and she lowered herself down onto his huge member. She froze, feeling his hands grip her butt, and shoved her down. They both yelled out, he in pleasure, and she in pain. The pleasurable high from her orgasm was suddenly forgotten. "Ahhhh...Sasuke...It burns...It hurts..."

He groaned louder, and sat back, holding her against him, not letting her get up. He suppressed the urge to thrust into her, and moved slightly, making her wince. "Still bad, huh...?" He kissed her neck, and then her lips. She suddenly moved forward, making a keening sound, and that warm feeling that was slowly building into her stomach began to increase.

He let her set the pace, and moaned her name softly.

Then, as she felt the pleasure start to take over her senses, he started to lead her, gripping her hips with his hands, and shoving her down onto his length, making her cry out as he thrusted into her, meeting her halfway. "Sh-Shit...You...you feel so good, Sakura..." He suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles at his back, and pushed her back down into the bed.

He pushed into her with hard, slow thrusts, and slowly increased his pace, his breath coming in ragged gasps, and snaked his arms under her, and gripped her shoulders with his hands. His thrusts increased in pace still, and she gasped louder and louder, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace, hugging his face against her neck. He bit her neck once again, making her arch further against him.

"Oh...Oh God...Sa...Sasuke...Sasuke-Kun...p-please..." He reveled in her moans, and it only spurred him further.

"..Sakura..." He felt as if a spring was fixing to explode within him, and he neared his climax as he felt her muscles clench his cock.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" he yelled out, unable to control it as he came, feeling himself explode, releasing himself within her. He balanced himself on his elbows, breathing heavily, and she moaned his name. He could feel the sweat running down his body, and he licked her jaw line, tasting her own salty sweat.

"Mmmmmmmm..." He then kissed her one last time, and pulled out and away from her. He sat on the edge of the bed, still on his sexual-induced high. He put his face into his hands, and ran his fingers through sweat soaked, raven locks, trying to regain his breath. "Damn..." A mouth suddenly pressed against the tendon in his neck, and licked at the salty droplet of sweat the dripped from a lock of hair.

He shivered, then stood up, and looked at her. She was sitting with her legs tucked to the side, and the blanket were wrapped around her hips. She pulled his hand gently, making him lean down toward her. She tilted her face up, and her mouth met his, and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Just as suddenly, she withdrew, and he just stood there staring down at her.

"......" He stared silently, looking sleepy with his half lidded gaze, pupils dilated, and his eyes the color of crimson. His sharingan had activated in their moment of passion. They glinted dangerously. They slowly dimmed to their original onyx color, and he looked away. His chest heaved, and his nose flared slightly as he dragged in the much needed oxygen.

She said nothing.

he turned and walked off across the room, toward the shower. As he washed his body and let the water pound the tension out of his muscles, her moans echoed through his head, and he smiled to himself.

Sakura sat on the bed for a few more minutes, thinking to herself. _'I just had sex with Sasuke Uchiha. Oh. My. God.'_ Somehow, she knew that something had changed. Sasuke not only made love to her, he didn't force her. Sasuke seemed to treat her a lot better than what he was before. She didn't know when it really happened...but it had to have happened after they went to Konohagakure to meet with Naruto. Still....she didn't really understand. She must've knocked some sense into his head.

She stood slowly, and walked to the door that led to the bathroom. She slid the door open, and stepped in to see him watching. She blushed, shutting the door behind her, and closed the large amount of space between them. She stood under the water with him, and just stared at him for a few seconds, as if trying to see through him. He stared back, rolled his eyes in exasperation, turned around and proceeded to bath as he sat down on the small bench at his feet. Sakura stood alone, and bathed, saying nothing.

'_Yeah...something has definitely changed....'_ They both thought at the same time.

--

His Sharingan flashed briefly once more, and he looked back at his Medic as he stepped out of the shower and into the room, drying himself off with a towel. She was now sleeping, with the blankets tangled around her hips and waist.

He rubbed the towel into his raven hair, thinking to himself. _I didn't really expect her to call me out like that....I didn't plan it like this....But I guess things can't always go my way...Hn....whatever...Maybe now Karin will get off my back..._

_--_

Fabio LIVES ON TO THIS DAY!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! Wow...OMG...Anyway...REVIEW!!

XOXOXO

UchihaSanNin


	7. CHapter 6

--

_Masashi Kishimoto Owns Naruto...Not I...I'm Not the genius. Mr. Kishimoto RULZ!!_

_UchihaSanNin_

--

Sakura let Sasuke lean against her, trapping her against the wall with his muscular body. She reveled in the feeling of his body against hers. She might as well have forgotten his dinner that she was working on. Her fingers traced the scars and old wounds that covered his bare chest and shoulders, and she grimaced. He watched her, and stayed silent, not wanting to ruin the moment by being a smart ass. He maintained that stoic, cold expression, and just watched her fingers dance across his chest. She looked up at him, and he saw the questions that she wanted to ask him in her eyes. Sakura looked away, hiding her face.

"Sasuke...what...what are we...? W-What am I to you...?" She asked, and he smirked. She glanced up at him, and felt his hand moved down to the hem of her skirt. "..." She didn't move. 'Sas-"

"Pet..." he murmured, and slowly pulled away. She just stood there leaning against the wall. He walked off into their room, shoving his hands into his black pant's pockets. She looked down, and smiled slightly, then got back to cooking.

--

--

_**Chapter 6: Hidden thoughts**_

--

--

Sakura stood out in the middle of the field, and relished the rarely felt breeze that blew against her. Her now long pink hair blew away from her face, and she smiled, looking up into the moonless, star filled sky. "Sai..." The nin appeared out of nowhere, and smiled when he saw Konoha's blossom. "Why did you come here? After what he did last time...?"

"He can't harm me. I am the Hokage's assistant. What makes you think that he can harm me without any repercussions?" He replied, and she sighed, relaxing instantly. He looked her and down. "You look well. But..." His gaze seemed to linger on her left ankle. "What the hell is that thing?"

"It's a chakra limiter.....Sasuke infused it with his own chakra, to repress mine to keep me from beating his face in...." She muttered, and frowned.

"....." Sai suddenly laughed, and held his stomach. "Knowing you, it probably doesn't even help...."

"Yeah..." She nodded, and sat down. "So...How is Naruto-Kun...?"

Later......

Sakura stood up, knowing that she had to get back before Sasuke woke up. She smiled at Sai, then frowned when he caught her arm with his hand. "I want you to be careful, Ugly. Now that Ootagakure and Konohagakure have settled their disputes...the Hidden Cloud and Mist have increased their movements...We in Konoha have had increasing infiltrations...One of them attacked dickless but he killed him. He was lucky." Sakura just smiled at him.

"Sasuke will always protect me. Whether or not our newfound enemies attack us or not, he has a promise with Naruto...not to mention a contract to keep up...He wouldn't want to break it...I mean think, Sai-Kun...He has done so much in order to bring this Village out of the darkness...out of Orochimaru's clutches..." Sai nodded in agreement.

"Just...be careful, Sakura-Chan..."

Then, he disappeared in a flurry of green leaves. She stood there for a few more seconds, and then began walking home. _'Naruto...Lee...Sai...I miss you guys...I feel like a...like a prisoner here...'_

--

She walked into the house, seeing him sitting on the futon, bent over his knees, tightening the straps to a small pack. He was dressed in his regular Nin attire, and he looked up. "Morning...Sasuke-Sama..." She murmured. He flinched. He hated that suffix.

"Where were you." It wasn't a question.

It was a demand.

He just sat there in place, his hands on his knees, and stared up at her. She didn't answer. "You should know better than to sneak around behind my back, Sakura. It could get you into a lot of trouble." He stood up, and walked toward her. She backed up against the wall. "Besides...when you do these things...I can't promise that I will be here to help you if you do something stupid..." He came up to her, and stared coldly into her emerald green eyes.

"What are you insinuating...?" She murmured, and his hand worked it's way under her shirt, and splayed out onto her flat stomach. He pushed her fully against the wall, and leaned down toward her. His eyes blazed red, and she looked into them.

"You don't listen...You are smart Sakura...So it's time that you learn to do so..." He smirked at the anger that flickered like fire in her eyes, and his mouth settled against hers. It was supposed to be a quick, meaningless kiss, but then he slanted his lips over hers in carnal, animalistic obsession, and she kissed him back, their tongues meeting and fighting for dominance. He pulled away, his hands cupping the sides of her face. "Stay here. If I find out you have left this house..." He ended his threat there, not knowing what he would do.

"She looked into his blazing red eyes again. "You can't do anything to me an you know it..." She growled back, clenching her jaw. His hands caressed her face and jaw line, and she closed her eyes.

"Hn..." She felt his other hand moved under her shirt, and cup a bare breast. He nuzzled the soft peak through her shirt, and she bit back a moan as he bit down softly. He then pulled away, quickly, as if she burned him. She sank down to the ground, and watched him pick up his pack, and walk past her again to the door.

"Sasuke..." She whispered, and he barely heard it. He turned slightly around, and looked down at her from the corner of his eye. "J-Just...Please...Be careful..." He turned around, rolling his eyes, and shut the door behind him.

"Annoying..." He muttered, as he shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked out into the early morning sunrise.

Sasuke made his way back to Otogakure at his own fast paced sprint. Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu panted and tried to keep up, but soon fell behind, slowing down to their own slow pace. Sasuke and the team had been in Suna, the Hidden Sand, settling things with The Kazekage: Gaara of the Sand. Sasuke knew that he was making enemies from his old allies. _'They weren't MY allies, actually,' _He mentally corrected. '_...They were Orochimaru's bitches...I AM making allies now...'_

He stopped at a small stream, waiting for the others to catch up to him. He looked around at the cleared space, seeing the clear water below, and waited patiently, albeit slightly annoyed. _'Its been three days...I wonder if she hasn't run off yet...?'_ His sudden curiosity and anger at the thought took over, and as Suigetsu placed a foot onto the branch he stood on, the Uchiha leaped off, making the branch sway, and Suigetsu shrieked as he fell to the ground face first.

Sasuke kept on going, until he was in the village. It was still empty and desolate, but it was slowly building up. Now that Orochimaru's secret experimentation facilities were now either destroyed, along with all of his lab rats, people began to come out of hiding, and walk through the territory, instead of taking detours around it. He had a small sense of pride at the thought of he himself being the one who brought the village out of the darkness. People began walking the streets without fear, and gave him wary, but thankful stares. He ignored them and walked toward the mansion that he called home.

--

Sakura was humming a tune absent-mindedly, loving and yet hating the fact that the Uchiha wasn't there. She was in one of the many rooms in the Uchiha manor, and looked at the dust that covered everything. She didn't know that the Uchiha himself was standing behind her, watching her pull the sheets off of the furniture, and dance around the room. He couldn't say anything as he watched. He had never seen her...happy. She was always depressed when he was around her.

He didn't want to ruin the rare sight in front of him. He leaned against the shouji door's frame, staying quiet. She then grabbed a rather large sheet off of a piece of furniture, and shook it out.

"A...aha...A...aaaaaaaahh...!!" Sasuke felt the whole house SHAKE, and his jaw dropped, surprise and horror written on his usually composed face. "Choooooo!!!" A weird blue chakra was emitted through her mouth and nose, and she hunched forward. "O...Ow..."

She sniffed a few times, then dropped the blanket onto the growing pile of white fabrics.

"Uh...Bless you...I think..." She heard a familiar voice murmur. She looked back into the unflinching gaze of Sasuke uchiha. Her eyes softened, and she smiled.

"Bout time you got back, stone cold..." She mocked, and he smirked.

"Hn..." He sat there in the doorway, trying to figure out why her chakra was visible like that.

It never was before.

"C'mere..."

She smiled, and walked over to him. He put his arm around her waist, pressing his fingers into the small of her back, and she raised her face up toward his. He looked down at her, and slowly leaned down, capturing her lips with his.

"I've missed you...I was so lonely..." She mumbled, pulling away from him, and looked him in the eyes. Then she pulled away and walked out of the room. He watched her walk off, and sighed.

'_She...missed me...' _He thought. _'...??'_ He turned and walked off, deciding to go to the kage tower. He needed to think.

--

Sakura snuck out once more, and walked down the abandoned dirt covered streets, picking her way to the secret meeting spot she chose. She got out when she saw his eyes slowly begin to close, after she got out of the shower. Sasuke had fallen to sleep, yet, she couldn't help shake the creepy feeling that she was being watched again. She was going to see Sai again, and she made her way to the training grounds that were newly added. Her kunai and medical bag were strapped to her leg and waist.

As she came up to the place on the grassy knoll, she smiled, seeing Sai sitting on the ground, looking at the sky. "Sai-Kun...!" She shouted quietly, and walked over to him. Then, 'Sai' disappeared with a poof sound, and a blue haired man with obsidian eyes were staring at her. The headband around his forehead had the mist symbol on the silver plating.

"So...You're the one that is holding our dear Otokage to the contract with Konohagakure and the Land of Fire...huh..." He stood, smiling cynically. "That means...if I kill you, the contract would be destroyed....and Sasuke will be in a huge dispute with the Land of Fire before he even knows it...I mean, he would get blamed. Everyone knows how he treats you. It's like...I was never here." He laughed, and Sakura blanched.

She cursed herself for her stupidity, once again. The Chakra limiter around her ankle had done it again. Her abilities and extra-ordinary senses had been seriously impaired. "Sasuke wouldn't stand for it." She stood her ground, ready for a fight, not even thinking about not having enough chakra to take the Mist Nin down. She had no choice. Even if she so chose to run, the Nin would catch up within seconds. She wouldn't be able to outrun him.

He lunged at her, and she drew back a fist, and as the man smirked in ignorance, She slammed her fist home into his jaw. she heard the anticipated crack of the Nin's teeth dislodging and breaking within his mouth, and smiled. But, she felt no chakra that usually gathered into her hands. No chakra dispersing into her victim for deadly internal damage. Usually, she had enough chakra to land a deadly blow to an assailant, and then make a run for it. The man just laughed, and kept coming as he grabbed a hold of her wrist. She was thrown backwards, and onto the ground on her back.

'_What ...what is wrong with me...? Why can't I use my strength...!!' _She hit her head on the ground behind her, and saw the man's face, his chin splattered with blood, and she tried to stand once more. The Nin drew back a fist, and she winced as he threw a punch, unable to do anything. The pain from the blow to her stomach seemed to flow throughout her body and added to the throbbing in her head. She stumbled backwards, and fell. She was semi conscious of everything around her now, but couldn't see anything. She felt her body being thrown over someone's shoulder, and then she fell deeper into the black pit that closed up around her.

'_Sas...Sasuke...!!'_

_Please review!! For the love of all that is green!!_

_UchihaSannin_


	8. Chapter 7

_  
_**Masashi Kishimoto Owns Naruto...Not I!**

**UchihaSanNin**

Sasuke managed to get to the clearing where the woman, that he unwillingly had to watch, was knocked out. He woke with a start when he heard the barely audible sound of the double door up front being closed. His suspicions had been right. She'd been sneaking out to see his replacement for Team Seven. He quickened his pace to a dead sprint when he felt a small amount of chakra being snuffed out.

Sakura's chakra.

Apprehension leaked through his insides, betraying the cold look in his eyes. His eyes slowly turned red, and the Tomoe took their usual place around his pupil.

He sensed two sources; the first was weak and barely even on his radar, and the other was stronger, but not even strong enough to rival his own. He felt her chakra build up suddenly, then the first was just gone.

--

_**Chapter 7: Power-Hungry-Obsession**_

--

The Mist Nin then disappeared as he arrived at the scene, and the Uchiha followed, not far behind. He silently leaped through the trees, and unsheathed his kusinagi, glad that he decided to bring it just on instinct and habit. He gnashed his teeth in anger, and as the Nin put his foot down on the next branch, Sasuke lunged. He swiped his blade into a wide, outward arc, and the man landed on the next branch, his mouth forming an O in a silent dropped the dead weight in his arms, and Sakura fell toward the ground. Then, as Sasuke leaped up and caught the forgotten Cherry Blossom of Konoha in his arms, the Mist Nin's left leg, from the knee down, fell off from the rest of the limb.

He screamed in pain and horror, and Sasuke smiled cynically. "That'll teach you to mess with an Uchiha...!" He said coldly, and then brought his weapon down onto the man's back, finally silencing his screams of pain. He jumped down from the branch, and looked at Sakura as he lay her down on the ground.

"Wake up, you idiot...!" He growled, and her eyelids fluttered slightly. "Sakura...Please wake up...." He felt for a heartbeat, and let out his pent up breath in a sigh of relief. Her eyes flew open, and she flew forward, and a hand went to the back of her head.

"AAAAAAAAAh..." Then as she massaged and breathed slowly, the pain went down to an ebbing throb. The pain in her stomach seemed to roar back to the surface, and she gasped, and held her stomach. She looked up, feeling his hot gaze on the top of her head. "S-Sas...!?"

"Sai...that wasn't him, Sakura. You were merely being played. What the hell did I tell you!? Huh?? Why in the hell don't you ever listen to me!!" He jerked her up, and she stiffened, as if steeling herself for a blow. "He is still my replacement...I see..." He growled, and pulled her up into his arms, bridal style. She stayed silent as he ran back home with her still in his arms.

--

"Sasuke...! I am sorry...I learned my lesson...." She gasped as he slammed the door. He still had a painful grip on her arm, and she winced as he squeezed the muscled flesh tighter. "Sasuke...!!"

He glared at her. "WHAT."

She hesitated, then tried to pull away. "Y-You're...you're hurting me, Sasuke-Sama..." She stammered, and he let her go. ".........." She leaned back against the wall, holding her stomach, as the angry red-eyed Uchiha slowly came over her.

"You belong to ME, Sakura Haruno, and no one else. Not Sai, Not Naruto...Not Kakashi...Not anyone...only me." the Tomoe in his eyes started spinning dangerously, and she winced, unable to look away. She shrank back and away from his cold, deadly stare, but was drawn in as he leaned down to her. Then, just as she thought that he would hurt her, his crimson stained eyes changed back to their dark, coal black color, and his look seemed to soften. He angled his face toward hers, and captured her mouth with his.

She kissed him back, gripping his hakama in her fists. "Sas...Sasuke..." She whispered into his mouth, as he pushed her up against the wall. "Ah..." Her legs were spread wide as he ran a hand under her thigh, and lifted her leg up to his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt his hand smooth under her shirt, and over her satin smooth skin.

"..." His hand moved up to her bound breasts, and ran under the tight fabric. He cupped a well rounded orb in his palm, and lightly squeezed, making her wince, and writhe.

"Sasuke..." He dipped his head down again, and grazed his mouth over the column of her neck, and growled when he heard her whimper. He then pulled his mouth from hers, and then unsnapped the front of his pants, freeing his length. Then his hand slid up the inside of her thigh, and moved her underwear to the side, and entered her in one, forceful motion.

She yelled out in pain, and Then he just continued to thrust into her, ignoring her cries of pain. She sobbed and bit her lip, trying to block out the pain. She held back her cries of pain as best as she could as she felt him slide back into her and withdraw again, and then she let out a hoarse yell.

He didn't kiss her again.

No gentle caressed, fondles, or massaging of body parts.

No stimulation whatsoever.

And she couldn't do anything but grit her teeth, bite her full lower lip and bear the pain, screaming and yelling out louder and louder when she was unable to hold them back. She grew wetter with each of his thrusts, but it didn't help with the pain. It made it burn even worse, as he thrusted into her now raw passage. He didn't make a sound, aside from the heavy gasps of breath that he tried to hold back.

--

'_**Why do you let him do these things to you?!' **_Inner Sakura seemed to wail, Sakura ignored her inner's voice, stayed quiet as she huddled deeper into the blankets on the couch. _**'You need to show him who is BOSS!! SHANAROOOOOOO!!' **_The Inner Sakura stomped onto the pretty face of a plush Sasuke doll, and stomped it into the dirt.

"... Sakura didn't reply. She was in immense pain. Her stomach seemed to be in knots. She was cramping something terrible. She sat their and didn't say anything.

She heard no more from her Inner self. She crossed her arms over her naked torso, and whimpered softly. "Sasuke...why are you doing this to me......?"

Sasuke walked into the den later that morning, and didn't even look over at her as he walked by her to go sit at the other side of the futon. "I'm leaving," He muttered in that nonchalant, irritatingly monotonous way of his. "What have I told you...?"

"To stay here...at the manor..." She murmured, and he glanced at her, with surprise in his eyes, then they were quickly hidden again.

_No rebellious attitude today...hn...I guess that I could get used to this part of Sakura...But I like the stubborn one a lot better..._

She looked sick. She was oddly pale, and an arm was seemingly cradling her stomach, as if she were in pain. He stood up, and walked into his room, after seeing that she was naked. He grabbed a clean, black hakama, and walked behind her, and draped it gently over her shoulders, feeling like a complete and total dick. He stood behind her for a few seconds, wanting to run a hand through her pink locks, and ask what he could do to help her feel better, but didn't. Then he walked over to the door. "I wouldn't want Karin parading around here naked, trying to make a competition out of nothing." He muttered instead, but his sarcasm didn't make him feel any better about last night.

She still looked down at her legs, which were folded to the side, and wouldn't look up at him.

He walked out the door, leaving her there in the room alone.

Sakura's stomach was killing her. She was staring outside the open door, watching the leaves and sand blow around outside in the fall breeze. Karin had been there since Sasuke left. She had sent the pinkette a nasty glare every chance she got. Sakura just sat there, staring outside, her eyes distant. Karin watched her, wanting to get a rise out of the hated Leaf Kunoichi.

"You know, I don't understand why Sasuke-_kun_ would chose a village whore over someone like me...I don't understand at all..." Karin muttered.

Silence.

"I mean, he practically begs me to give him what he doesn't get from you. I am amazed that I'm NOT pregnant by now..."

Silence.

"What the fuck is with you, huh?" She yelled, enraged from the silence that was returned, and stood up. She stomped over to the pinkette, and froze in place as she came in front of her. "What do you think you are?! You may think you are too damned good to talk to me, but you are nothing but a little --!?" Sakura's face suddenly scrunched up in pain, biting her lip, trying to keep from sobbing. Karin stopped, seeing the pained expression on her face, suddenly, (regrettably) feeling **some** amount of sympathy for her.

'_What did he do to you.....?'_ She thought. Then she saw the blood soaked blanket, and black hakama, and her jaw dropped.

"Don't-don't you DARE blame ME for this!!" Karin yelled, and the disappeared.

--

"S-Sasuke-kun!!" The redhead yelled, entering the office. Sasuke and Suigetsu looked up at her with equally irritated looks. "It...It's the Leaf bitch!!" Sasuke's look of annoyance changed to a deadly glare, one that could've melted a rock. Karin put her hands on her knees, bent over, and gasped for air.

"What did that woman do this time, huh, karin? You're sure it's not YOUR fault?" Suigetsu muttered, and turned his attention back to the kage, who's angry glare turned on him. He then slowly turned his fetid gaze back to the redheaded young woman.

"WHAT..." She looked up at him, and then regained her composure."Of course it isn't my fault!!!!!! I didn't do anything to her!" She yelled, "It's ...She is bleeding badly and I don't know what it is from!! I think she is trying to kill herself!!" Sasuke slowly got up, and Karin smiled inwardly. _'He doesn't care...YES...she can die and I can have MY sasuke-Kun all to myself!! Fuck yeah!!__'_

"Suigetsu. Lets go...If I need to get to a hospital, Konoha is the closest...I'll need a an escort." He then disappeared into a small puff of smoke, and Suigetsu sighed, then followed suit, leaving Karin behind, her hopes crushed.

--

Sakura moaned in pain and gritted her teeth. She was sweating now from the pain, and trying to force chakra down to the area where it originated. She had no idea what was going on All she knew was that she was bleeding and bleeding badly. She didn't have any control over her chakra. NONE. She tried to stop the bleeding, but it only kept coming. She just realized, after thinking about it, that she didn't have her period at all for the past month. She didn't know if it was some minor hiccup in her monthly bleeding. "Ah..." She panted loudly as the pain subsided, and couldn't move. _'What is this pain...!?'_ She cried out mentally, confused. _'I don't know what to do...'_

She hugged her middle as another wave of pain hit her and rolled through her body, and she whimpered, then it turned into a full out wail. She tried not to panic when she saw the blood running down her legs as she stood, and fell over as another wave of excruciating pain went over her. It wasn't a normal type of bleeding. This was nothing but chunks, and everything in between her hips just hurt. She couldn't describe the pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh...!" She put her forehead against the cool surface of the tatami mat. "Sasuke...SASUKE!" She cried out, unable to bear the pain any longer. "Sasuke...!! P-Please!!"

Then, said raven haired kage appeared in front of her, and looked down at her. He saw the blood that began to snake it's way away from her on the floor, and he knelt beside her, his eyes widening. She looked up at him, eyes wide, relief showing through the pain. "Sasu...Sasuke...I...It hurts...so bad..." He put a hand on her leg, and grimaced, seeing where the blood was coming from. His mind's eye immediately saw, from a third POV's standpoint, how ruthlessly he'd forced her last night. _'Shit...'_ He thought. He stood up as she gasped loudly, and her whole body tensed.

Suigetsu appeared behind the Uchiha, and he looked around. He second glanced the scene before him, and whistled. "Wow...what the hell did you do to her, eh, Sasuke? Damn...she's bleeding bad..." Sasuke sent an evil sideways glance to his partner, and suppressed the urge to backhand him. He then walked into the bedroom. He came back with a hakama, and a thick blanket. "Whatcha gonna do with those, Sasuke?"

"We are leaving...She needs a doctor." he said simply.

"B-But...where are we going to go? the closest place is Ko--!?"

"Konohagakure. Exactly. We're making the trip now, and we need to be there by at least sundown." He replied, cutting the swordsman off. "Now lets go."

"BUT Konoha is like a three day's journey!! What the hell!! Is she that important to kill yourself over?" Suigetsu screeched, his eyes as big as plates. "I mean c'mon, Uchiha-Sama, If she dies, then she dies."

"If Sakura Dies...So does the alliance with Konoha. She is what holds us to the contract...and this God forsaken village. Now let's go." The Uchiha then disappeared, and Suigetsu let out a string of curses as he followed.

--

"She won't make it," Suigetsu muttered low, as he leaped as fast as he could through the trees tailing the kage in front of him. "I'll be surprised as shit...if she does..."He instantly regretted the words. Not because Sasuke heard him, but because he kind of like the pink haired woman. She was everything Karin wasn't. And everything he wished Karin was.

Sasuke felt her tense up in his arms again, and he looked down at her. "Sakura...? Stay with me..." He murmured, not knowing if she heard him or not, because the wind whipped furiously at his body as he ran at full speed. Her temperature had soared. She was feverish, and that only increased his worry. He shifted her up closer to his chest as he looked forward again, concentrating on picking up more speed.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Later that night....

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Konoha's Hospital

--

Two strange, sweaty, and exhausted Jounin stumbled into the hospital double doors, and Ino, who was leaning against the front desk and talking with the receptionist, looked up in confusion.

The first man, who wore a cut off, black hakama, with equally black nin pants and sandals, was holding someone in his arms. Sweat ran down his well muscled arms, and they bulged slightly as he tightened his hold on the precious cargo that he carried carefully, as if she were made of porcelain. Th veins in his arms and neck were clearly visible from the immense level of physical exertion. They looked like they had just made a seriously long journey just to get here. His raven bangs hung down in front of his eyes, reaching his collar bone. She could feel the anger and exhaustion that seemed to radiated off of his body and permeate the room.

The second man was dressed just like the raven haired man, and just as exhausted. He still stood straight like the man in front of him, not showing his weakened state. His eyes were a deep baby blue, and his hair was an off whitish blue color, sweat soaked, and slicked back to keep it away from those eyes of his. She didn't recognized him at all. _'Who...who are these guys...?'_

She called for a doctor, and the man looked up at the voice. She eyes widened, and his obsidian eyes, eyes that were slowly gaining a crimson, blood red hue, landed on her_. _

'_Sa-Sa-Sasuke...kun...uh...what is_...?' Then she saw the bundle in his arms. The wild pink hair seemed to wave like a warning flag, and Ino's jaw hung. "Sa-Sakura!!"

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Sasuke sat in the chair. It was at least around 5 a.m., nearly eight hours since they got to the hospital. Suigetsu stood to the rear of the waiting room, keeping a wary eye on his teammate.

The Uchiha was sitting in a chair, slouched over, with his elbows on his knees. His long fingers were stacked in front of his face, hiding the deepening and angry scowl behind it. His ebony black hair hid the enraged look in his blood red eyes, as he stared at the wall in front of him. He sat alone, isolated, on the far end of the room, away from where the hallway joined the entrance of the room.

'_Antisocial little prick,' _Suigetsu growled to himself. _'What a pain in the ass...fuck...from sitting here like this...I will be amazed if he and I will be able to MOVE in the next few hours...after a wild sprint like that...at that distance...at that speed...shit...I'm already hurting...Fucking Uchiha...'_

Sasuke just kept staring at that white-washed wall, as if he were boring twin holes into it with his eyes and wishing to burn it down.

'_All that blood...why was she bleeding like that...? No...It was because of you, Sasuke...' _He told himself, mentally cursing his actions last night. '_You did it as punishment...For her not listening to you, remember...? Ignored her cries and screams of pain...and I hurt her that fucking bad...? Sonofabitch...She will NEVER forgive me for this...and if the Dobe finds out...shit...I can count my aspiring level of power and influence goodbye...I just began to earn the respect that my family name earned before the incident...'_

The cold and angry look on the Uchiha's face hid his thoughts, and Suigetsu thoughtfully chewed a senbon that he pulled from his kunai pouch, and looked up as he saw a young doctor with a pair of glasses on his face walk through the double doors at his right, and over to the Uchiha. The kage was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even notice, even when the doctor cleared his throat. The man leaned down and reached out to touch the Uchiha, but Suigetsu appeared behind the chair that Sasuke was sitting in.

"I would NOT do that if I were you. He might just break you fingers if you catch him unawares."

The doctor froze at these words, and looked up at Suigetsu with a scared look. "He would probrably be the cause of the misfortune of losing your finger or arm when he rips it out of socket...I have seen him do it...doesn't take much for him...but, Yeah. He can be psychotic sometimes. Specially when he gets like this...Hmph..."

He reached down, and flicked the Uchiha in the back of the head really hard. He did it with enough force to send the Uchiha's head forward, and his fingers went up into his nose as he slammed his head onto his knees. "What the FUCK!" He stood up, his eyes blazing, and nose bleeding, and Suigetsu pointed to the young man that was dressed in those baby blue scrubs.

"See...what did I tell you...?" He said, and the Uchiha gave him a nasty look.

"WHAT." He demanded, and the doctor began sweating.

"Uh...Haruno-San is in stable condition...we have managed to stem the bleeding...and..."

"Get to the damned point, doc," Suigetsu said, frowning, as he heard a low rumble emitted from Sasuke's throat.

"We managed to sedate her, Uchiha-San...um....She....we had to clean her uterus....the fetus--"

'_Fetus....??!'_ The two Jounin thought at the same time, looking at one another.

"It looks like the fetus was killed from some kind of blunt impact. Her abdominal area has heavy bruising and broken capillaries. She is heavily sedated at the moment, so she won't be able to take visitors...We'll come and get you once the hours start, and she is coherent." This last sentence was sputtered out, and the doctor shrank back at the stunned look on both of the Sound Jounin's faces.

"What!!" Came the Uchiha's bellow of shock and rage.

Sasuke, you dog, you!!!!" Suigetsu cackled, and Sasuke threw aa punch as he bellowed in rage. The doctor ran for dear life, as Suigetsu's body splattered all over the waiting room.

Sasuke leaned his forehead against the door. He was finally able to relax now that he was out of sight of the people that gave him looks of utter contempt and suspicion. He heard their whispers and harsh comments as he walked by, and just ignored them. He reveled in the feel of the cold metal that soothed his hot skin, and sighed. _'For fuck's sake...I made her bleed like that...I made her feel that pain...excruciating pain...I feel like a complete jackass...He made her lose that baby...His child. The next in line to the Uchiha clan. His unborn child. I raped her...I must have hurt her so bad lastnight...'_ He remembered her screams and yells of pain and discomfort, and it made him feel sick inside. _I didn't know that I of all people...could sink so low...'_

He felt as if he were fixing to throw up.

"Sasuke you teme!!" Came an enraged yell, and as Sasuke turned to see who was calling his name, a fist smashed into his face with monstrous force. Sasuke literally ate it, and he was sent sprawling at least ten or fifteen feet back. He landed on his back, and his head hit the floor with a harsh smack. He layed there for a minute, knowing he deserved the blow, and tasted blood. He shook his head as he came up on his elbows, and sent a nasty look at the man who dared to even touch him. Naruto Uzamaki. He glared down at the Uchiha, and pulled his arm from the doctor that tried to pull him back and away from the Uchiha. He walked over to him with deadly purpose, and stopped when he stood over his ex-teammate.

He leaned down and gripped Sasuke's hakama in his now clenched fists, and pulled him up into the air, to face level. He stared the uchiha in the eyes, blood-like-crimson-red clashing with now red flecked-Cureulean blue, and snarled, "What the FUCK did you do to Sakura-San!!" He tightened his hold, making the other kage wince slightly, but Naruto saw it. Then, he froze, feeling a finely honed blade held at the base of his spine at his neck.

"I suggest that you let him go..." Suigetsu sneered, his pointed teeth gleaming. "Because when you decide to pick a fight with the my kage, you're attempting to start something with ME." Naruto loosened his hold on the teme, and lowered him to the ground.

"Stand down, Suigetsu..." Sasuke muttered, straightening his hakama, and glared over at Naruto as the swordsman lowered his blade. The doctors and nurses that gathered around them were hiding behind desks and wall corners. "Tch..."

He looked over at the dobe, whose eyes were downcast, looking at the floor. "I did Nothing. She just lost a baby, that's all. She is fine. " He said simply, and opened the door to her room. He shut it behind him, leaving no room for argument as he walked in, leaving Naruto and Suigetsu out in the hallway.

"I swear, Sasuke, if you caused this, I will kill you!" Naruto yelled, his loud voice slightly muffled by the door.

--

He sat in the small chair that he moved over to her bed, and watched her sleep for a few minutes.

Her words from nine years ago came back to him:

_"Sasuke!! I love you!! With all my heart!! I swear...If you stay here...You won't regret it! I will make everyday happier than the last! If you don't stay..please then let me come with you, Sasuke-Kun!!" She had stood there beside that bench, fists clenched at her hips, tears running down her face, and a dark blush spreading across her pale complexion at her confession. "I would do anything for you Sasuke! I would kill for you!! Just stay here with me...Please..."_

_Then from when he came back from Suna._

_"I missed you, Sasuke..." She whispered, her face lingering near his own, their lips nearly touching, then she pulled away, and walked down the hall._

All the things that he could remember her saying to him went through his head. _'How...annoying...'_ He told himself. _'A distraction...' _He remembered saying to her, but those two words rang through his head: _'A Distraction...' _He put his hands on the bed as he looked at her sleeping profile. He clenched his fists in raw anger, and his knuckles turned white. _'Damn it...'_

he tucked his face into the blankets, and fell asleep without even knowing.

The next day...

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, and she looked around, too weak to mover her head. Light filtered into the room, and everything was illuminated. She moved her head to the left, just a little, and saw a mass of black by her side. His hakama was pulled up and over his face, and he was leaning on the bed, his covered face buried into the white blankets. She couldn't help but smile.

'_What happened.....?' _She asked herself. _'I remember Sasuke.....'_ Then she felt that dull ache in her stomach return, and her breath hitched at the unexpected feeling. "Ah..." He leaped up, throwing his hakama off his head, and fell out of his chair as it fell backwards, with him in it. he looked up from where he fell, and glared at her. "Sasuke..."

He froze, expecting her to yell at him, tell him to get the hell out, she never wanted to see him again. He looked at her with a wary eye, and she looked into those bottomless depths of obsidian black pools. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he looked around, sweat dropping.

"I'm sorry...." She mumbled, "I won't sneak out without anyone with me again....I guess I really got hurt..."she whispered, looking down at the blankets that she fervently twisted around in her hands and tears ran down her face. She sniffed, and he visibly relaxed, and took a deep breath.

He was visibly relieved by her outburst. He slowly stood up, and walked over to her. He sat on the edge of the bed, not wanting to get too close, and looked her in the eyes. He wanted to say that it was his fault. He was sorry. He would never do that again. He would never allow her to be hurt by himself or anyone again. BUT...as pride would have it, the words would never come to his lips. "Why didn't you tell me..." She froze at his question, wiping away her tears.

"Tell you what.....Sasuke, what is it?" He snorted, and looked out the window. "What happened to Sai-Kun?"That suffix that she added to the end of his mysterious look alike's name just pissed him off. He stiffened when she said it, and she looked up at him.

"You will not be seeing him or anyone from this village again. Do you understand? Not without my permission." She narrowed her gaze.

"W-What are you talking about?" She asked, and met his obsidian stare. "I don't get to see anyone at all, so what the fuck makes you think that I am?" He leaned down, making her freeze, putting his lips against her ear.

"You are mine, Sakura..." He murmured, and grazed her earlobe with his lower lip, sending shivers through her. "Only mine...you belong to me. You will learn to listen to me. You are bound to me by contract and If you BREAK that, you betray your beloved Konoha don't you? You don't want to let Naruto down, now do you...?"

He ran a hand over her hip, and she whimpered.

"No." She moved against his hands as he brought her body against his, hip to hip, and he pulled his face away, to look her in the eyes. He just gave her a cold stare.

She suddenly remembered the immense and indescribable amount of pain she was in before she blacked out in Oto. "Sasuke, what the hell happened to me?" She hissed, returning his cold stare, her own mixed with worry.

He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to pick the right words. "...." He looked at her, seeing her look of apprehension. "You....You lost a baby. The doctor said that it was from kind of blunt impact...." He finished, not even bothering to mention his earlier suspicion and fear that it was because of himself.

She looked down at her hands, and all words failed her. She couldn't think of anything to say. Fresh tears burned behind her eyes, and a lump formed in her throat. _'Its my fault....'_ She told herself, bitterly, '_All my fault...If I didn't go and meet Sai...I wouldn't have been so vulnerable...and I wouldn't have lost it....'_

Sasuke saw the look of utter torment on her face. "You didn't know?" He asked, and she looked up at him as her tears spilled over her cheeks.

"I had no idea...." She murmured, and squeezed her eyes shut. "I was beginning to wonder the other night....why I didn't have any control over my chakra...I couldn't even defend myself...." She sobbed the last sentence, and Sasuke didn't know what to say.

".....Sakura....stop crying." He murmured, and she looked up at him. "I...I'm sorry...." He quickly looked away, hiding the soft look in his eyes. "Just....don't cry." His vain efforts of comfort made her smile a little.

He stood up, and looked out the window, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked over to it. She watched him, feeling a little better at those rarely spoken words. She knew that he cared. She could see it in his eyes. It was the reason that he was so possessive...so territorial. _'Sasuke...' _she thought. _'When will you ever be able to share your feelings...why do you have the need to hide from me...?'_

"The only thing that I care for right now is getting this village back onto it's feet and helping it prosper....and restore my clan. I will be even more powerful than before...with this village...I will be able to do what Madara had only wished..." She froze at the mention of the other Uchiha's name. She stared wide eyed at the Otokage, who had half turned to her, with a rarely seen, cynical smile on his handsome face. "And you...my pet...will help me..."

She just froze in place, and he stared at her. The sun was setting behind him, silhouetting his body and face, and she watched, wide eyed, seeing the obsessed look in his eyes. She's seen that look before: Power hungry obsession. _'Why is he like this...Sasuke...? What is wrong with you...?'_

Tada!! well, I sed that i would update for someone b day...and Happy B day!! I just can't remember who sent me that review...and i can't find it!! GAAAAAAHHHHHH! wth...ah oh well. BUT happy b day. you were not forgotten!

Uchiha-SanNin


	9. Chapter 8

_  
_**Masashi Kishimoto Owns Naruto...Not I!**

**UchihaSanNin**

Sasuke managed to get to the clearing where the woman, that he unwillingly had to watch, was knocked out. He woke with a start when he heard the barely audible sound of the double door up front being closed. His suspicions had been right. She'd been sneaking out to see his replacement for Team Seven. He quickened his pace to a dead sprint when he felt a small amount of chakra being snuffed out.

Sakura's chakra.

Apprehension leaked through his insides, betraying the cold look in his eyes. His eyes slowly turned red, and the Tomoe took their usual place around his pupil.

He sensed two sources; the first was weak and barely even on his radar, and the other was stronger, but not even strong enough to rival his own. He felt her chakra build up suddenly, then the first was just gone.

--

_**Chapter 7: Power-Hungry-Obsession**_

--

The Mist Nin then disappeared as he arrived at the scene, and the Uchiha followed, not far behind. He silently leaped through the trees, and unsheathed his kusinagi, glad that he decided to bring it just on instinct and habit. He gnashed his teeth in anger, and as the Nin put his foot down on the next branch, Sasuke lunged. He swiped his blade into a wide, outward arc, and the man landed on the next branch, his mouth forming an O in a silent dropped the dead weight in his arms, and Sakura fell toward the ground. Then, as Sasuke leaped up and caught the forgotten Cherry Blossom of Konoha in his arms, the Mist Nin's left leg, from the knee down, fell off from the rest of the limb.

He screamed in pain and horror, and Sasuke smiled cynically. "That'll teach you to mess with an Uchiha...!" He said coldly, and then brought his weapon down onto the man's back, finally silencing his screams of pain. He jumped down from the branch, and looked at Sakura as he lay her down on the ground.

"Wake up, you idiot...!" He growled, and her eyelids fluttered slightly. "Sakura...Please wake up...." He felt for a heartbeat, and let out his pent up breath in a sigh of relief. Her eyes flew open, and she flew forward, and a hand went to the back of her head.

"AAAAAAAAAh..." Then as she massaged and breathed slowly, the pain went down to an ebbing throb. The pain in her stomach seemed to roar back to the surface, and she gasped, and held her stomach. She looked up, feeling his hot gaze on the top of her head. "S-Sas...!?"

"Sai...that wasn't him, Sakura. You were merely being played. What the hell did I tell you!? Huh?? Why in the hell don't you ever listen to me!!" He jerked her up, and she stiffened, as if steeling herself for a blow. "He is still my replacement...I see..." He growled, and pulled her up into his arms, bridal style. She stayed silent as he ran back home with her still in his arms.

--

"Sasuke...! I am sorry...I learned my lesson...." She gasped as he slammed the door. He still had a painful grip on her arm, and she winced as he squeezed the muscled flesh tighter. "Sasuke...!!"

He glared at her. "WHAT."

She hesitated, then tried to pull away. "Y-You're...you're hurting me, Sasuke-Sama..." She stammered, and he let her go. ".........." She leaned back against the wall, holding her stomach, as the angry red-eyed Uchiha slowly came over her.

"You belong to ME, Sakura Haruno, and no one else. Not Sai, Not Naruto...Not Kakashi...Not anyone...only me." the Tomoe in his eyes started spinning dangerously, and she winced, unable to look away. She shrank back and away from his cold, deadly stare, but was drawn in as he leaned down to her. Then, just as she thought that he would hurt her, his crimson stained eyes changed back to their dark, coal black color, and his look seemed to soften. He angled his face toward hers, and captured her mouth with his.

She kissed him back, gripping his hakama in her fists. "Sas...Sasuke..." She whispered into his mouth, as he pushed her up against the wall. "Ah..." Her legs were spread wide as he ran a hand under her thigh, and lifted her leg up to his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt his hand smooth under her shirt, and over her satin smooth skin.

"..." His hand moved up to her bound breasts, and ran under the tight fabric. He cupped a well rounded orb in his palm, and lightly squeezed, making her wince, and writhe.

"Sasuke..." He dipped his head down again, and grazed his mouth over the column of her neck, and growled when he heard her whimper. He then pulled his mouth from hers, and then unsnapped the front of his pants, freeing his length. Then his hand slid up the inside of her thigh, and moved her underwear to the side, and entered her in one, forceful motion.

She yelled out in pain, and Then he just continued to thrust into her, ignoring her cries of pain. She sobbed and bit her lip, trying to block out the pain. She held back her cries of pain as best as she could as she felt him slide back into her and withdraw again, and then she let out a hoarse yell.

He didn't kiss her again.

No gentle caressed, fondles, or massaging of body parts.

No stimulation whatsoever.

And she couldn't do anything but grit her teeth, bite her full lower lip and bear the pain, screaming and yelling out louder and louder when she was unable to hold them back. She grew wetter with each of his thrusts, but it didn't help with the pain. It made it burn even worse, as he thrusted into her now raw passage. He didn't make a sound, aside from the heavy gasps of breath that he tried to hold back.

--

'_**Why do you let him do these things to you?!' **_Inner Sakura seemed to wail, Sakura ignored her inner's voice, stayed quiet as she huddled deeper into the blankets on the couch. _**'You need to show him who is BOSS!! SHANAROOOOOOO!!' **_The Inner Sakura stomped onto the pretty face of a plush Sasuke doll, and stomped it into the dirt.

"... Sakura didn't reply. She was in immense pain. Her stomach seemed to be in knots. She was cramping something terrible. She sat their and didn't say anything.

She heard no more from her Inner self. She crossed her arms over her naked torso, and whimpered softly. "Sasuke...why are you doing this to me......?"

Sasuke walked into the den later that morning, and didn't even look over at her as he walked by her to go sit at the other side of the futon. "I'm leaving," He muttered in that nonchalant, irritatingly monotonous way of his. "What have I told you...?"

"To stay here...at the manor..." She murmured, and he glanced at her, with surprise in his eyes, then they were quickly hidden again.

_No rebellious attitude today...hn...I guess that I could get used to this part of Sakura...But I like the stubborn one a lot better..._

She looked sick. She was oddly pale, and an arm was seemingly cradling her stomach, as if she were in pain. He stood up, and walked into his room, after seeing that she was naked. He grabbed a clean, black hakama, and walked behind her, and draped it gently over her shoulders, feeling like a complete and total dick. He stood behind her for a few seconds, wanting to run a hand through her pink locks, and ask what he could do to help her feel better, but didn't. Then he walked over to the door. "I wouldn't want Karin parading around here naked, trying to make a competition out of nothing." He muttered instead, but his sarcasm didn't make him feel any better about last night.

She still looked down at her legs, which were folded to the side, and wouldn't look up at him.

He walked out the door, leaving her there in the room alone.

Sakura's stomach was killing her. She was staring outside the open door, watching the leaves and sand blow around outside in the fall breeze. Karin had been there since Sasuke left. She had sent the pinkette a nasty glare every chance she got. Sakura just sat there, staring outside, her eyes distant. Karin watched her, wanting to get a rise out of the hated Leaf Kunoichi.

"You know, I don't understand why Sasuke-_kun_ would chose a village whore over someone like me...I don't understand at all..." Karin muttered.

Silence.

"I mean, he practically begs me to give him what he doesn't get from you. I am amazed that I'm NOT pregnant by now..."

Silence.

"What the fuck is with you, huh?" She yelled, enraged from the silence that was returned, and stood up. She stomped over to the pinkette, and froze in place as she came in front of her. "What do you think you are?! You may think you are too damned good to talk to me, but you are nothing but a little --!?" Sakura's face suddenly scrunched up in pain, biting her lip, trying to keep from sobbing. Karin stopped, seeing the pained expression on her face, suddenly, (regrettably) feeling **some** amount of sympathy for her.

'_What did he do to you.....?'_ She thought. Then she saw the blood soaked blanket, and black hakama, and her jaw dropped.

"Don't-don't you DARE blame ME for this!!" Karin yelled, and the disappeared.

--

"S-Sasuke-kun!!" The redhead yelled, entering the office. Sasuke and Suigetsu looked up at her with equally irritated looks. "It...It's the Leaf bitch!!" Sasuke's look of annoyance changed to a deadly glare, one that could've melted a rock. Karin put her hands on her knees, bent over, and gasped for air.

"What did that woman do this time, huh, karin? You're sure it's not YOUR fault?" Suigetsu muttered, and turned his attention back to the kage, who's angry glare turned on him. He then slowly turned his fetid gaze back to the redheaded young woman.

"WHAT..." She looked up at him, and then regained her composure."Of course it isn't my fault!!!!!! I didn't do anything to her!" She yelled, "It's ...She is bleeding badly and I don't know what it is from!! I think she is trying to kill herself!!" Sasuke slowly got up, and Karin smiled inwardly. _'He doesn't care...YES...she can die and I can have MY sasuke-Kun all to myself!! Fuck yeah!!__'_

"Suigetsu. Lets go...If I need to get to a hospital, Konoha is the closest...I'll need a an escort." He then disappeared into a small puff of smoke, and Suigetsu sighed, then followed suit, leaving Karin behind, her hopes crushed.

--

Sakura moaned in pain and gritted her teeth. She was sweating now from the pain, and trying to force chakra down to the area where it originated. She had no idea what was going on All she knew was that she was bleeding and bleeding badly. She didn't have any control over her chakra. NONE. She tried to stop the bleeding, but it only kept coming. She just realized, after thinking about it, that she didn't have her period at all for the past month. She didn't know if it was some minor hiccup in her monthly bleeding. "Ah..." She panted loudly as the pain subsided, and couldn't move. _'What is this pain...!?'_ She cried out mentally, confused. _'I don't know what to do...'_

She hugged her middle as another wave of pain hit her and rolled through her body, and she whimpered, then it turned into a full out wail. She tried not to panic when she saw the blood running down her legs as she stood, and fell over as another wave of excruciating pain went over her. It wasn't a normal type of bleeding. This was nothing but chunks, and everything in between her hips just hurt. She couldn't describe the pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh...!" She put her forehead against the cool surface of the tatami mat. "Sasuke...SASUKE!" She cried out, unable to bear the pain any longer. "Sasuke...!! P-Please!!"

Then, said raven haired kage appeared in front of her, and looked down at her. He saw the blood that began to snake it's way away from her on the floor, and he knelt beside her, his eyes widening. She looked up at him, eyes wide, relief showing through the pain. "Sasu...Sasuke...I...It hurts...so bad..." He put a hand on her leg, and grimaced, seeing where the blood was coming from. His mind's eye immediately saw, from a third POV's standpoint, how ruthlessly he'd forced her last night. _'Shit...'_ He thought. He stood up as she gasped loudly, and her whole body tensed.

Suigetsu appeared behind the Uchiha, and he looked around. He second glanced the scene before him, and whistled. "Wow...what the hell did you do to her, eh, Sasuke? Damn...she's bleeding bad..." Sasuke sent an evil sideways glance to his partner, and suppressed the urge to backhand him. He then walked into the bedroom. He came back with a hakama, and a thick blanket. "Whatcha gonna do with those, Sasuke?"

"We are leaving...She needs a doctor." he said simply.

"B-But...where are we going to go? the closest place is Ko--!?"

"Konohagakure. Exactly. We're making the trip now, and we need to be there by at least sundown." He replied, cutting the swordsman off. "Now lets go."

"BUT Konoha is like a three day's journey!! What the hell!! Is she that important to kill yourself over?" Suigetsu screeched, his eyes as big as plates. "I mean c'mon, Uchiha-Sama, If she dies, then she dies."

"If Sakura Dies...So does the alliance with Konoha. She is what holds us to the contract...and this God forsaken village. Now let's go." The Uchiha then disappeared, and Suigetsu let out a string of curses as he followed.

--

"She won't make it," Suigetsu muttered low, as he leaped as fast as he could through the trees tailing the kage in front of him. "I'll be surprised as shit...if she does..."He instantly regretted the words. Not because Sasuke heard him, but because he kind of like the pink haired woman. She was everything Karin wasn't. And everything he wished Karin was.

Sasuke felt her tense up in his arms again, and he looked down at her. "Sakura...? Stay with me..." He murmured, not knowing if she heard him or not, because the wind whipped furiously at his body as he ran at full speed. Her temperature had soared. She was feverish, and that only increased his worry. He shifted her up closer to his chest as he looked forward again, concentrating on picking up more speed.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Later that night....

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Konoha's Hospital

--

Two strange, sweaty, and exhausted Jounin stumbled into the hospital double doors, and Ino, who was leaning against the front desk and talking with the receptionist, looked up in confusion.

The first man, who wore a cut off, black hakama, with equally black nin pants and sandals, was holding someone in his arms. Sweat ran down his well muscled arms, and they bulged slightly as he tightened his hold on the precious cargo that he carried carefully, as if she were made of porcelain. Th veins in his arms and neck were clearly visible from the immense level of physical exertion. They looked like they had just made a seriously long journey just to get here. His raven bangs hung down in front of his eyes, reaching his collar bone. She could feel the anger and exhaustion that seemed to radiated off of his body and permeate the room.

The second man was dressed just like the raven haired man, and just as exhausted. He still stood straight like the man in front of him, not showing his weakened state. His eyes were a deep baby blue, and his hair was an off whitish blue color, sweat soaked, and slicked back to keep it away from those eyes of his. She didn't recognized him at all. _'Who...who are these guys...?'_

She called for a doctor, and the man looked up at the voice. She eyes widened, and his obsidian eyes, eyes that were slowly gaining a crimson, blood red hue, landed on her_. _

'_Sa-Sa-Sasuke...kun...uh...what is_...?' Then she saw the bundle in his arms. The wild pink hair seemed to wave like a warning flag, and Ino's jaw hung. "Sa-Sakura!!"

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Sasuke sat in the chair. It was at least around 5 a.m., nearly eight hours since they got to the hospital. Suigetsu stood to the rear of the waiting room, keeping a wary eye on his teammate.

The Uchiha was sitting in a chair, slouched over, with his elbows on his knees. His long fingers were stacked in front of his face, hiding the deepening and angry scowl behind it. His ebony black hair hid the enraged look in his blood red eyes, as he stared at the wall in front of him. He sat alone, isolated, on the far end of the room, away from where the hallway joined the entrance of the room.

'_Antisocial little prick,' _Suigetsu growled to himself. _'What a pain in the ass...fuck...from sitting here like this...I will be amazed if he and I will be able to MOVE in the next few hours...after a wild sprint like that...at that distance...at that speed...shit...I'm already hurting...Fucking Uchiha...'_

Sasuke just kept staring at that white-washed wall, as if he were boring twin holes into it with his eyes and wishing to burn it down.

'_All that blood...why was she bleeding like that...? No...It was because of you, Sasuke...' _He told himself, mentally cursing his actions last night. '_You did it as punishment...For her not listening to you, remember...? Ignored her cries and screams of pain...and I hurt her that fucking bad...? Sonofabitch...She will NEVER forgive me for this...and if the Dobe finds out...shit...I can count my aspiring level of power and influence goodbye...I just began to earn the respect that my family name earned before the incident...'_

The cold and angry look on the Uchiha's face hid his thoughts, and Suigetsu thoughtfully chewed a senbon that he pulled from his kunai pouch, and looked up as he saw a young doctor with a pair of glasses on his face walk through the double doors at his right, and over to the Uchiha. The kage was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even notice, even when the doctor cleared his throat. The man leaned down and reached out to touch the Uchiha, but Suigetsu appeared behind the chair that Sasuke was sitting in.

"I would NOT do that if I were you. He might just break you fingers if you catch him unawares."

The doctor froze at these words, and looked up at Suigetsu with a scared look. "He would probrably be the cause of the misfortune of losing your finger or arm when he rips it out of socket...I have seen him do it...doesn't take much for him...but, Yeah. He can be psychotic sometimes. Specially when he gets like this...Hmph..."

He reached down, and flicked the Uchiha in the back of the head really hard. He did it with enough force to send the Uchiha's head forward, and his fingers went up into his nose as he slammed his head onto his knees. "What the FUCK!" He stood up, his eyes blazing, and nose bleeding, and Suigetsu pointed to the young man that was dressed in those baby blue scrubs.

"See...what did I tell you...?" He said, and the Uchiha gave him a nasty look.

"WHAT." He demanded, and the doctor began sweating.

"Uh...Haruno-San is in stable condition...we have managed to stem the bleeding...and..."

"Get to the damned point, doc," Suigetsu said, frowning, as he heard a low rumble emitted from Sasuke's throat.

"We managed to sedate her, Uchiha-San...um....She....we had to clean her uterus....the fetus--"

'_Fetus....??!'_ The two Jounin thought at the same time, looking at one another.

"It looks like the fetus was killed from some kind of blunt impact. Her abdominal area has heavy bruising and broken capillaries. She is heavily sedated at the moment, so she won't be able to take visitors...We'll come and get you once the hours start, and she is coherent." This last sentence was sputtered out, and the doctor shrank back at the stunned look on both of the Sound Jounin's faces.

"What!!" Came the Uchiha's bellow of shock and rage.

Sasuke, you dog, you!!!!" Suigetsu cackled, and Sasuke threw aa punch as he bellowed in rage. The doctor ran for dear life, as Suigetsu's body splattered all over the waiting room.

Sasuke leaned his forehead against the door. He was finally able to relax now that he was out of sight of the people that gave him looks of utter contempt and suspicion. He heard their whispers and harsh comments as he walked by, and just ignored them. He reveled in the feel of the cold metal that soothed his hot skin, and sighed. _'For fuck's sake...I made her bleed like that...I made her feel that pain...excruciating pain...I feel like a complete jackass...He made her lose that baby...His child. The next in line to the Uchiha clan. His unborn child. I raped her...I must have hurt her so bad lastnight...'_ He remembered her screams and yells of pain and discomfort, and it made him feel sick inside. _I didn't know that I of all people...could sink so low...'_

He felt as if he were fixing to throw up.

"Sasuke you teme!!" Came an enraged yell, and as Sasuke turned to see who was calling his name, a fist smashed into his face with monstrous force. Sasuke literally ate it, and he was sent sprawling at least ten or fifteen feet back. He landed on his back, and his head hit the floor with a harsh smack. He layed there for a minute, knowing he deserved the blow, and tasted blood. He shook his head as he came up on his elbows, and sent a nasty look at the man who dared to even touch him. Naruto Uzamaki. He glared down at the Uchiha, and pulled his arm from the doctor that tried to pull him back and away from the Uchiha. He walked over to him with deadly purpose, and stopped when he stood over his ex-teammate.

He leaned down and gripped Sasuke's hakama in his now clenched fists, and pulled him up into the air, to face level. He stared the uchiha in the eyes, blood-like-crimson-red clashing with now red flecked-Cureulean blue, and snarled, "What the FUCK did you do to Sakura-San!!" He tightened his hold, making the other kage wince slightly, but Naruto saw it. Then, he froze, feeling a finely honed blade held at the base of his spine at his neck.

"I suggest that you let him go..." Suigetsu sneered, his pointed teeth gleaming. "Because when you decide to pick a fight with the my kage, you're attempting to start something with ME." Naruto loosened his hold on the teme, and lowered him to the ground.

"Stand down, Suigetsu..." Sasuke muttered, straightening his hakama, and glared over at Naruto as the swordsman lowered his blade. The doctors and nurses that gathered around them were hiding behind desks and wall corners. "Tch..."

He looked over at the dobe, whose eyes were downcast, looking at the floor. "I did Nothing. She just lost a baby, that's all. She is fine. " He said simply, and opened the door to her room. He shut it behind him, leaving no room for argument as he walked in, leaving Naruto and Suigetsu out in the hallway.

"I swear, Sasuke, if you caused this, I will kill you!" Naruto yelled, his loud voice slightly muffled by the door.

--

He sat in the small chair that he moved over to her bed, and watched her sleep for a few minutes.

Her words from nine years ago came back to him:

_"Sasuke!! I love you!! With all my heart!! I swear...If you stay here...You won't regret it! I will make everyday happier than the last! If you don't stay..please then let me come with you, Sasuke-Kun!!" She had stood there beside that bench, fists clenched at her hips, tears running down her face, and a dark blush spreading across her pale complexion at her confession. "I would do anything for you Sasuke! I would kill for you!! Just stay here with me...Please..."_

_Then from when he came back from Suna._

_"I missed you, Sasuke..." She whispered, her face lingering near his own, their lips nearly touching, then she pulled away, and walked down the hall._

All the things that he could remember her saying to him went through his head. _'How...annoying...'_ He told himself. _'A distraction...' _He remembered saying to her, but those two words rang through his head: _'A Distraction...' _He put his hands on the bed as he looked at her sleeping profile. He clenched his fists in raw anger, and his knuckles turned white. _'Damn it...'_

he tucked his face into the blankets, and fell asleep without even knowing.

The next day...

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, and she looked around, too weak to mover her head. Light filtered into the room, and everything was illuminated. She moved her head to the left, just a little, and saw a mass of black by her side. His hakama was pulled up and over his face, and he was leaning on the bed, his covered face buried into the white blankets. She couldn't help but smile.

'_What happened.....?' _She asked herself. _'I remember Sasuke.....'_ Then she felt that dull ache in her stomach return, and her breath hitched at the unexpected feeling. "Ah..." He leaped up, throwing his hakama off his head, and fell out of his chair as it fell backwards, with him in it. he looked up from where he fell, and glared at her. "Sasuke..."

He froze, expecting her to yell at him, tell him to get the hell out, she never wanted to see him again. He looked at her with a wary eye, and she looked into those bottomless depths of obsidian black pools. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he looked around, sweat dropping.

"I'm sorry...." She mumbled, "I won't sneak out without anyone with me again....I guess I really got hurt..."she whispered, looking down at the blankets that she fervently twisted around in her hands and tears ran down her face. She sniffed, and he visibly relaxed, and took a deep breath.

He was visibly relieved by her outburst. He slowly stood up, and walked over to her. He sat on the edge of the bed, not wanting to get too close, and looked her in the eyes. He wanted to say that it was his fault. He was sorry. He would never do that again. He would never allow her to be hurt by himself or anyone again. BUT...as pride would have it, the words would never come to his lips. "Why didn't you tell me..." She froze at his question, wiping away her tears.

"Tell you what.....Sasuke, what is it?" He snorted, and looked out the window. "What happened to Sai-Kun?"That suffix that she added to the end of his mysterious look alike's name just pissed him off. He stiffened when she said it, and she looked up at him.

"You will not be seeing him or anyone from this village again. Do you understand? Not without my permission." She narrowed her gaze.

"W-What are you talking about?" She asked, and met his obsidian stare. "I don't get to see anyone at all, so what the fuck makes you think that I am?" He leaned down, making her freeze, putting his lips against her ear.

"You are mine, Sakura..." He murmured, and grazed her earlobe with his lower lip, sending shivers through her. "Only mine...you belong to me. You will learn to listen to me. You are bound to me by contract and If you BREAK that, you betray your beloved Konoha don't you? You don't want to let Naruto down, now do you...?"

He ran a hand over her hip, and she whimpered.

"No." She moved against his hands as he brought her body against his, hip to hip, and he pulled his face away, to look her in the eyes. He just gave her a cold stare.

She suddenly remembered the immense and indescribable amount of pain she was in before she blacked out in Oto. "Sasuke, what the hell happened to me?" She hissed, returning his cold stare, her own mixed with worry.

He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to pick the right words. "...." He looked at her, seeing her look of apprehension. "You....You lost a baby. The doctor said that it was from kind of blunt impact...." He finished, not even bothering to mention his earlier suspicion and fear that it was because of himself.

She looked down at her hands, and all words failed her. She couldn't think of anything to say. Fresh tears burned behind her eyes, and a lump formed in her throat. _'Its my fault....'_ She told herself, bitterly, '_All my fault...If I didn't go and meet Sai...I wouldn't have been so vulnerable...and I wouldn't have lost it....'_

Sasuke saw the look of utter torment on her face. "You didn't know?" He asked, and she looked up at him as her tears spilled over her cheeks.

"I had no idea...." She murmured, and squeezed her eyes shut. "I was beginning to wonder the other night....why I didn't have any control over my chakra...I couldn't even defend myself...." She sobbed the last sentence, and Sasuke didn't know what to say.

".....Sakura....stop crying." He murmured, and she looked up at him. "I...I'm sorry...." He quickly looked away, hiding the soft look in his eyes. "Just....don't cry." His vain efforts of comfort made her smile a little.

He stood up, and looked out the window, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked over to it. She watched him, feeling a little better at those rarely spoken words. She knew that he cared. She could see it in his eyes. It was the reason that he was so possessive...so territorial. _'Sasuke...' _she thought. _'When will you ever be able to share your feelings...why do you have the need to hide from me...?'_

"The only thing that I care for right now is getting this village back onto it's feet and helping it prosper....and restore my clan. I will be even more powerful than before...with this village...I will be able to do what Madara had only wished..." She froze at the mention of the other Uchiha's name. She stared wide eyed at the Otokage, who had half turned to her, with a rarely seen, cynical smile on his handsome face. "And you...my pet...will help me..."

She just froze in place, and he stared at her. The sun was setting behind him, silhouetting his body and face, and she watched, wide eyed, seeing the obsessed look in his eyes. She's seen that look before: Power hungry obsession. _'Why is he like this...Sasuke...? What is wrong with you...?'_

Tada!! well, I sed that i would update for someone b day...and Happy B day!! I just can't remember who sent me that review...and i can't find it!! GAAAAAAHHHHHH! wth...ah oh well. BUT happy b day. you were not forgotten!

Uchiha-SanNin


	10. Chapter 9

All right...this chapter takes place over a period of months. Just incase you guys get confused. And the first part of the chapter is a lemon. For those of you who don't like or have made a complaint about lemons, don't read it. I will have dashes where the lemon ends. ALL of my stories have sex in them, so just watch for it. If you don't like to read them, skip over it, and normally I mark off where they end. Nothing will really be missed.

Lol

Happy reading!!!

UchihaSanNin

* * *

"Ah...Sasuke...Aaaaah..."

"Oh...Oh God..."

Ah...Mmmmmmm..."

It was completely dark outside, and the shadows of the Uchiha manor seemed to intensify the darkness. A lone Nin streaked through the shadows, and listened to the throaty moans that echoed through the Manor and the garden._ 'Hm...So that bastard is still getting busy with his whore. Tch...Still desperate for an heir scince he lost the last one.....'_

Sakura's moans echoed loudly throughout the Uchiha Manor, and Sasuke repeated the slow, gentle sweeping motion with his hips.

"A...ah..." She gripped the pillows that were scattered around their bodies. "Sasuke...!"

She moaned louder as he started to quicken his pace. The tingling sensation their lower mid-sections intensified and she whimpered, begging for release. Sasuke's body was flush against hers, rocking his hips against hers in his own hard, fast rhythm, balancing his upper body with his forearms that were on either side of her head.

"Mmmm...." He groaned loudly, and buried his face into the hollow of her neck, biting at the vulnerable flesh, and smiling against her as she arched against him, meeting his hard thrusts halfway.

"Sasuke..." He nearly pulled out of her, and thrust into her passage again, hitting her sweet spot. Her breathing hitched, and he felt her walls tightening around his member once again. "Pl-please, Sasuke..." She begged, absent-mindedly massaging his shoulders. He gave a few more thrusts, and she tightened around him even more as she reached her orgasm, and he managed one last thrust, and stiffened as he came also, holding her hips to his with his hands, and smiled as she yelled his name in ecstacy, and closed his eyes. She didn't even realize how loud she was.

"Sakura..." He moaned softly, and relaxed against her.

--

--

--

--

_**Chapter 9: Once Again**_

--

--

--

--

four months later.....

--

--

--

--

Sasuke woke with a start, and smiled at the rare sight before him. The pinkette was lying on her side, facing him, and the suns rays hit her body at just the right angle. She wore a filmy, black negligee that left nothing to the imagination. If anything, it enhanced her beautiful features. Her body seemed to glow, her hair was a lighter pink tint, and her cheeks were slightly flushed from the heat in the room. The Uchiha ran his tongue over the soft skin of her collar bone, waking her up slowly, and she giggled. "Sasuke-Kun...d-don't...I'm too tired..."

"Hn..." He ignored her protests, and moved lower, to lazily lap at the upper curve of her well rounded breasts. He then moved down to her slightly rounded, melon sized belly, and moved his hands to her waist. He noted the difference in size for the past four in a half months, giving evidence of the life growing within her. Then he leaned down, and ran his tongue over and into her naval, and she blushed red. "Eeeeeek!!" She shrieked, and felt him move lower, shifting under the blankets, his body now concealed underneath the thick comforter. His large feet and ankles stuck out from the end of the large bed, and she giggled again. "Sasuke...D-don't you have to go and train with the others...?"

She heard a muffled mutter from under the blanket, then, she gasped, as she felt him run his tongue over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Then he gently bit down. "Mmmmmn..."

It had been this way for the past three months, after she found out that she was pregnant. During the day, he was still a stone cold ass, but at night, he had a calm demeanor, and made love to her like never before. He kissed her gently, whispered sweet nothings into her ear, and really never let her sleep.

But, the only thing that really broke her heart, was that after their lovemaking, he would merely turn over, and sleep on his own side of the bed, not letting her get the chance to cuddle or even kiss him goodnight. It made her heart ache, but she expected none the less. She wasn't going to ask for what she was enver going to get. She was lucky enough to get what she was right now.

'_He was ALWAYS...ALWAYS gone in the morning. ALWAYS.'_ She told herself. But this morning she was awakened by his tongue and drugging kisses. He then ran his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, making her stiffen and arch against him. "Oh...Sasuke!" She grabbed at the pillows beside her head, and moaned again. His fingers spread her further, as he savored his rare treat. Her breathing hitched at each bite, graze of the tongue and teeth, and tongue stroke, until she came, and relaxed into the blankets. she sighed in ecstacy, and felt him smile against her stomach as he place a wet kiss just underneath her naval.

--

--

--

--

"Sasuke...I--" The sound of a shouji door slamming against a frame cut off what she was about to say.

"Where the hell is Sasuke-Kun!?" Karin yelled, as she entered the manor. Sasuke stiffened underneath the blankets, and Sakura looked up, covering her chest and body with the sheets. His ankles and feet were still exposed at the end of the bed, and she panicked. Her ecstacy born high was cut short too soon, and Karin angrily stomped into the room when she threw the door open and gave Sakura a red eyed glare. Sasuke's body was still underneath the blankets, and she looked over the mound, to see her.

"SO...Who is under the blanket, huh? You just couldn't wait for Sasuke to get home tonight? Oh you wait until he finds out...He will kill you..." She sneered at Sakura's dark look, and backed out of the doorway. Sakura just stared at her, wishing that Sasuke would let her hurt her. His hand was now gripping her hip, and his face was tucked into her stomach. He was frozen where he was. "Oh, Go ahead and have your fun, Sakura," She said in a snooty voice, "Hee hee...!!" The ugly redhead bounced away, skipping like a little girl. Sakura's face was flushed red.

Sasuke moved back up to her breasts, after hearing the shouji door slam shut, and smiled as he took a hardened peak into his mouth. "Ah..." She pulled his hair, making him scowl, and he looked up at her, releasing her nipple. "You'd better leave, Sasuke-Kun...You heard what she said..."

"Hn..." He only latched onto her breast once more, making her gasp.

"Sas...Sasuke...D-don't you care...what she said...?"

"Hn..." He ran his tongue over her jawline as he lifted his face to hers, and she blushed. His hand splayed out over the swell of her belly, and he nibbled at her full lower lip.

"...?" He pulled away, and she gave him a dazed look. "Eh...?"

"I'm taking a sick day...and I'd rather see if she keeps her threat later on when I see her..." She gave him a shocked look, and he smirked. He placed his lean hand ontop of hers, and guided it down to his hardened cock. She blushed. "Besides...You're cheating on me. She said you were. I want to play with you..." He ravaged her lips with his, and ran her hand up and down his large member. He moaned into her mouth as their tongues met, and she tightened her grip, smiling against his lips.

Later in the evening.....

Sakura sat up slowly, putting a hand on her swollen belly as she did. Sasuke threw a muscular arm over her bare hips. "...Stay..." He muttered, partially muffled by the pillow that his face was buried in. She smiled, knowing that it was an order, albeit an affectionate one. She moved against his restraining arm, and he growled low in his throat, loud enough for her to hear.

"Sasuke...I have to go and use the bathroom...Not to mention take a shower...ugh...Please...?" She whispered, as he tightened his grip. "Sasuke...?" He gave an exasperated sigh, and let go of her. she walked quickly to the bathroom, and he rolled his eyes, watching her. He mumbled something unintelligible, and rolled over, drifting back to sleep.

'**Sometimes...I really think that he cares for this baby...alot more than he does for you...' **She heard her Inner self mutter. She was sitting in the shower room, sitting on the floor, letting the warm shower water pound the tension out of her back.

'_No...It's just that Uchiha Pride..._' She corrected. _'He DOES care...He just thinks that it is weak to show any emotion whatsoever...Remember when he said how he had to cut his bonds...in order to acheive his higher power...? And then he shows NO emotion...He is apathetic... He's always been that way.'_

She ran a hand through her soft, wet, pink hair, and moved it out of her eyes as she slicked it back to comb it out. '_To show true emotions...is showing that you have a weakness...BUT...It also means...true strength...and to hide it...means that you have an inner weakness...Love is happiness...you have power...'_

'**Oh stop it!!'**Her Inner yelled, **'Stop contradicting yourself...P-R-I-D-E. That's IT. PRIDE. It is a sin, and it WILL kill him one day...or those around him that he cares for most...And you KNOW IT...**_'_

a few weeks later...

Sakura followed Sasuke at a slow pace, mindful of her swollen belly. He would go from behind her to ahead of her, aware of their surroundings. Sakura was happy. She FINALLY managed to persuade him to go out to the lake that bordered Oto. She wanted to laugh at him, but couldn't, because he was only being careful, and caring for her own safety. And the baby's.

They now sat in the sand, not talking, not too close, but close enough for their arms to touch, and she looked up at him. His raven bangs were high-lighted with that indigo blue from the sunlight, and she smiled, noticing how he went without spiking his hair in the back like he usually did, and it made him look older, and more handsome. His bangs blew softly in the wind, and framed his face.

The setting sun gave the usually blue sky an orange pinkish tint, and she sighed, admiring it's beauty.

"WHAT." Sasuke demanded, not looking at her.

"Nothing..." She replied. She blushed and looked up at him, then down at his large hand, that was buried in the sand next to her bottom. "I...I...I just...really like it like this..."

"Hn..."

I mean...It's just..." She moved her hand over his, and he still didn't look at her. "I..."

"Aa..."

Then she felt his hand turn over and curl into her smaller one, concealed under the sand. She leaned against him, and nuzzled his neck softly. Affectionately. He blushed deep red, and scowled. _'He can deny it all he wants...' _She told herself. _'But in the end...I KNOW that he has feelings for me...call it love...lust...want...a need to feel something...someone...close to him...I don't know...but he feels something....'_

'**Girl you got this guy wrapped around your finger....'** Her inner agreed.

She felt him put his chin against the top of her head, and knew that this was one of those rare as hell moments where he would put down his guard.

"..." They said nothing, and just relished the quiet moment between them.

She snuggled closer as he wrapped an arm around her middle, and put his hand against her belly, splaying his fingers out against her. "I...I love you, Sasuke-Kun..." The random confession caught the Uchiha off guard.

He visibly stiffened at the murmured words of affection, and suddenly stood up, still watching the sun go down behind the trees. "Lets go..." He said, and walked off, leaving her there on the ground, trying to figure out how in the hell she would get up without straining herself.

'_W-W-What...What did I say wrong...?_' She asked herself.

--

--

About a month later...

--

--

Sakura looked down at the ring that was on her finger. With the ring, came her supposed freedom from the limiter around her ankle. She glared over at the kage that she unfortunately called a husband. _'More like a self absorbed asshole.' _She told herself. He hadn't kissed, hugged, or even touched her in the past few weeks.

"WHAT." He growled, sending her a bored, apathetic stare. She looked away, thrusting her chin up, miffed at the fact that he was so ignorant. She crossed her arms over her chest, and growled inwardly.

"..."

Then she turned on him.

"Why don't you say ANYTHING to me?? You have NO reason to be pissed off, so don't take it out on me, you got it?" He closed his obsidian eyes, and slammed his fist down onto the table that he sat at. He'd had enough of being bitched at. First Naruto, then Karin, and Suigetsu, about Sakura's supposed affair, Now his own wife. His patience was running thin. She had been moody like this for the past month, and it was like walking on eggshells, getting a bad aftereffect even if none of them were cracked.

"SEE!! You are ignoring me! You always do!!"

"..." He just stayed quiet, keeping his eyes shut. He gritted his teeth, wondering WHY she'd been acting like she was. They had been eating dinner, and Sasuke mumbled something incoherent to get her riled up. He didn't know why she was pissed. He just never talked during dinner, so why did she expect him to do so now? She stood from where she sat, and he watched the rounded curve of her stomach seem to strain against the t shirt she wore. She was wearing one of his baggy t-shirts, which went down to her mid-thighs, and hugged her swollen mid section.

"Sakura..." He warned, and she glared at him.

"What, Sasuke? You're going to ignore me even more, now that I am NOT obeying you? Why don't you just go find Karin, and--"

"SAKURA." He warned, growling this time, and standing up.

"and just fulfill her every want and need, huh? She wouldn't deny you! She would do ANYTHING to get into your pants!!" He glared at her as she finished yelling, and was suddenly in front of her. Her eyes widened, and she glared up at him.

"Don't you dare assume that bullshit, Sakura." He snarled, and she just gave him the nastiest look that she could muster. Then she turned and walked into their bed room, and Sasuke followed after a few minutes. "What the fuck is your god-damned problem, huh?"

"You and your 'I am better than thou attitude!!" She yelled back, and sat onto the bed. "You are an arrogant, anti-social, self absorbed, asshole!!" She yelled, as tears filled her eyes. "I hate you...!"

He froze at hearing those words, and looked down at her as her tears spilled over her cheeks and down her chin. They landed softly onto her bare arms and hands, leaving small splatters.

"W-why do you hate me, huh? why the hell would you even say that?" He mentally cursed at the sick and remorseful feeling that he was getting in the pit of his stomach. "Give me one damn good reason."

"You...You're cheating on me aren't you!?" She yelled, looking up at him, her eyes teary and as big as plates. She was crying like a four year old. He was baffled. And severely pissed that she would even have the audacity to accuse him or even ask him that; but that was beside the point. His own eyes got as big as plates as he watched her bawl like a child. He didn't know what to do or say to make her stop. His luck would be to say something even worse, and piss her off bad.

'_What the hell..._' He thought._ 'Where is this coming from??? Fuck...!'_ He just stood there and watched her. She was holding a pillow in her lap, sobbing into it, and he grimaced. _'That better not be MY pillow...__'_

"What the hell Sakura...?" He asked, and gained a muffled sob and a sniffle in return. He sighed apprehensively, and shoved a hand through his ebony locks of hair. Then he walked over to her. She looked up at him, and he reached out with his hand and wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. He scowled at her next few words.

"A-And...you t-treat HER...better than you own w-wife..." She started hiccupping.

"He couldn't say anything. "..."

"W-who...is..._Hic...!_ Bearing your...your ch-child!" She sobbed again, and watched his eyes, which remained as black and emotionless as they were ten minutes ago when all this started. He then tilted her chin up with his thumbs, and leaned down. His lips touched her forehead in the gentlest of kisses, and when he pulled away, she wondered if that had really happened. Then he climbed into bed next to her, and he let her cuddle against him.

'_Just this once...' _He told himself. _'Just this once......' _He hesitantly and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist, and linked his long fingers through each other across her back, locking her into his embrace.

She reveled in it. She was instantly happier.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

He ALWAYS pushed her away.

He never cuddled.

This was the great, almighty, pride driven, ice cube.

The emotionless Uchiha. The teme. The man who'd ignored the hell out of her since the age of twelve.

The Uchiha was cuddling.

Cuddling his wife. His very pregnant wife. His hands were splayed over her well rounded belly, now at 8 months. He had her bottom tucked into his crotch, her back snuggled back into his wide, muscular chest, and his knees were tucked in under her own. His warm breath fanned her neck softly, and she knew that he was asleep, because of the long, deep intake of air. His face was buried into her scented hair, letting him smell the orange and tangy sweet smell.

She relaxed against him, and her breath hitched as she felt him slowly inch a well muscled thigh between her legs, riding all the way up to her underwear. He rubbed the top of his thigh against her underwear, and she seemed to purr softly. He breathed in the soft, gentle scent of her hair, and pulled down on her hips as he pushed against her bottom, making her feel his erection. He grunted as he rubbed himself against her, and nuzzled her neck. "Saaaaakuuuuraaaaaa..." He teased, and bit at the tender area of exposed skin.

She giggled, and moved against him. "Sasuke...I love you..." She murmured.

"Hn..." He kissed her neck again and again, feeling that strange feeling like...warmth spread through his body. "I am ALWAYS having to save you, you know...?" He answered randomly, and smoothed his hand over her swollen belly, and smiled, then frowned as that strange, unknown feeling grew even more.

'_And now...I have to protect you too...'_

A week later...

Sasuke sat on the snow covered railing, with one leg bent in front of him, arms crossed over his chest, and he was leaning against the post that was at his back. He was watching the snow fall from the sky, admiring it's beauty for the first time, and taking in his surroundings. The wind whipped through his hair, and he shivered slightly. _'Hn...leave it up to the damned Dobe of a Hokage...to send a GODDAMNED screaming fan girl to be her midwife...what a bitch...and he is a fucking hokage...? god damn...He must be making me pay for what I did to Sakura all these years......'_

The now barren Sakura trees were now laden with snow, and the snow had completely swallowed the barren earth. It had at least six inches on the ground, and was growing. It seemed as if the world around him was fully insulated. There were no sounds. The birds didn't even seem as loud as they usually were. The sun reflected off of the white blanket that covered the barren ground, and he squinted. Trees were exploding everywhere due to the sap within them expanding too fast and setting him on edge.

He threw Sakura to the ground the other day in a frenzied heap when he heard it the first time, thinking it was some kind of chakra infused bomb or something else that would harm the both of them. It wasn't Sakura who cuffed him on the head for his ignorance. It was the midwife. He still had a knot on the back of his head.

'_Oto really has come a long way...Gone from a complete, barren wasteland...and a joke for a country and village...to a relatively small village...'_ He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as a slim pair of arms came around his leanly muscled waist. He didn't even sense the pinkette coming up beside him, being so caught up in his thoughts. He brought a hand up and placed it on her arm, brushing off the surprised feeling.

'What are you doing out here, Sasuke-kun...? I mean, It's freezing...come inside..." She put her forehead against the back of his head, smelling his clean orange tainted hair, and smiled. He shifted in her embrace. _'He used my shampoo this morning....' _She mused, and laughed inwardly, relishing the scent on him.

"Why are you out here...? You should be inside. Besides...I wanted to get away from the Dobe's little...annoying nurse. He obviously sent her to spite and tempt me to kill her...." Sakura smiled, and nuzzled the back of his head.

"Don't worry...one more month, Sasuke...then she's gone...Calm down and have some patience...Isn't an Uchiha supposed to show a lot of that? that is the reason why they are so respected, right?" He turned and glared up at her at that one, and she blushed red at the hot, angry stare.

"Hn..." He quickly turned back the way he was, with his back to her, before she could see the fiery red blush make it's way across his cheeks. He leaned backwards, feeling the curve of her belly against his head. He closed his eyes, still blushing, thinking to himself.

--

--

--

--

--

A few days later, Sasuke held Sakura against his body, spooning her with his own. It was early morning, and he was wide awake, seeing the light from the sun's rays on the opposite wall. Sakura was breathing deeply and softly, apparently asleep. He was literally loving it. laying here with her in the early mornings was one of his rare indulgances. Then the moment was completely ruined as the door was opened, and smacked the the piece of wood as it skated all the way to the end of the tracks that ran between the walls. "Sakura-San. would you like a glass of--"

"GET OUT." Sasuke snarled, not even moving to look at the blue haired, brown eyed girl. the door was quickly shut, and the girl disappeared. Sakura's soft giggle made him stiffen, and she moved against him.

"Since when are you such a bitch, huh, Sasuke-Kun?"she yawned, and stretched against him. He moved closer to her as she inched away.

"Scince...she came along..." he muttered. Sakura just laughed again, and sat up, throwing the blankets off of their naked bodies. Sasuke glowered at her, and threw an arm over her bare hips, and yanked her back down. "STAY."

This time, she didn't argue.

--

--

"Please Sasuke-kun!!" She yelled, and looked up at him.

"NO. NO, NO, NO, NO." He replied tersely. She then stuck her lip out. Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes. A faint blush crept across her cheeks. He blanched at first, giving her an annoyed look.

"Sasuke...She sniffled. "I...I am soooo hungry...please...!!"

" NO...There is food in the kitchen, so either cook it, or get her to do it." He made his point by pointing at the innocent young girl that sat on the futon, watching the two of the argue. "Have Naruto's lackie make something, or go and get it herself."

"B-But...Even you said that the village still isn't safe for single girls to walk the streets alone!!" She retorted.

One point for Sakura. He groaned, knowing that she was right. She had quoted his words exactly. _'God damnit...'_

"Read my damned lips. ." He sounded like a cow as he did this.

"But...But the baby wants food...PLEASE...He wants something sweet..." That hit the spot.

He sighed, and rolled his eyes skyward, not wanting to let her know that she had won, right then and there. "I gotta get to that meeting. You would be coming if you weren't pregnant...we have another in the next few months, so plan to be there, Sakura." He walked over to the shouji door, and started to walk out as he opened the door. Sakura suddenly grabbed his arm, and gently pulled him back. He turned to her, surprise written all over his face.

She stood up on her tiptoes, and kissed him fully on the lips. "mmmmph-phhhhh-phhhhhhh...??" He narrowed his eyes on her closed ones, and growled. Kara, the midwife, watched them, her soft, doe brown eyes WIDE. Sakura opened her eyes as she pulled away, and he just stared at her.

"Thank you Sasuke-Kun..." She murmured, and pulled away from him.

She knew she would win in the end.

--

Sasuke Uchiha sent glowering looks at anyone and everyone that stared in his general direction. He carried a box of Taiyaka, and was being careful not to ruin it. He was late. and royally pissed off. _'I sure as hell will catch shit for this...If I ruin this cake...she will kill me..._' He balked at his sudden and random thought. _'Wait...W-What the FUCK is wrong with me?! I am an Uchiha! I don't...Bow down to no woman! I have to be at that god damned meeting...Especially Sakura.....__'_

He incoherently growled out loud, sending the spectators of the Uchiha's rarely seen fury running. He looked up at the sky, then around him. The street, which was packed with people, was now suddenly empty. _'__**Hn...It's because you love her,' **_He heard his Inner thoughts correct him. _**'She is your ex-teammate. who you were ALWAYS taking care of. Your lover. The woman who bears the future of you clan.' **_

"Aa..." He stopped walking, feeling as if he was being watched, and pondered his thoughts for a few more seconds. "Hn..." He looked around with his eyes, activating his Sharingan. "..." Then, he resumed his slow paced walk, headed for the manor.

He walked into the shouji door, to be greeted by Sakura. "Sasuke..." She pouted, seeing the box and giving him a soft and loving look of adoration. He tried so hard to ignore it. _'That LIP.....!!'_ He couldn't. His eyelid twitched, and he fehed.

"WHAT." He glowered at her, but that lip still stuck out at him.

"C-could you...please...just give me a back rub...? It's really hurting today..." He frowned, and showed his impatience and frustration by throwing the box to the ground.

'_First she wants a sweet snack...now she wants a fucking back rub...what the fuck am I going to do with you!! I am at your whim.....no matter how much I refuse...__' _He silently admitted.

Later that night...

Sasuke was sleeping next to the pinkette, sprawled across the bed, sleeping just like Naruto used to: Taking up the whole bed, clearly exhausted, snoring, and rolling all over the place. He had come home late, and was dead tired. Sakura slept in the middle of the bed, and he just climbed in, not even wanting to take the time of fitting his body against hers. He just passed out. He was breathing deeply. His soft snores echoed through the room, and Sakura's eyes snapped open. But, it wasn't the Uchiha that awakened her. It was the insatiable urge to go and pee, and her back was aching terribly.

She sat up in a hurry, and stood up. as she took a step toward the bathroom, she felt it all come out. "SHIT...!!" She yelled, loud enough to wake the sleeping uchiha that was still lying in bed. He sat up quickly, thinking something was in the room with them.

"W-What is it!!" The water just kept coming and coming. Sakura stood there, horrified and embarrassed. Sasuke cocked his head to the side, and narrowed his bloodshot eyes onto the growing puddle of shining liquid. "Uh...d-d-did you just...Piss yourself...??" He asked, and ALMOST laughed he held it down, and the stoic expression covered the amused and disgusted look on his face. He stood up, and then froze at her response.

"S-Sasuke...? I....I think my water...just broke..."

--

Outside.

Not outside, but out of his own room.

Locked out. _**His room**_.

'_Thrown out of my fucking room.' _Sasuke thought to himself. He heard a loud yell of pain from the pinkette, and ignored the sudden urge to break the door, which he could do easily. He winced, hearing another hoarse scream of pain. Then, her yells and moans died down to pants, then picked up again after a few minutes. _I' need to be in there...with her...She's in pain...I'm out here...she is in there...damn it...why can't I be in there??'_

He heard another loud, cry, hearing her voice break. He looked at the clock. It was well past sunrise. _'She's been at this for HOURS...How long does this have to go on...!?'_ He frowned, hearing her sob in pain, He knew that she was trying to be strong. Not show him that she was weak. To prove to him that she could be an Uchiha. _'She doesn't have to prove it to me...'_

_--_

_--_

_--_

Sakura felt the pain course through her body, taking over her mind, erasing the memory of breathing correctly. Her breath was taken away from her, and she writhed with it. The young midwife sat at the end of the bed, between her legs, encouraging her with soft words. "C'mon, Sakura-San...I know that it hurts, but you have to push...I know..."

The contraction then faded away, leaving her a few seconds to catch her breath.

"ha...ha ha...ha..."

She was panting heavily, and wished that Sasuke was standing beside her, whispering those soft words to her. Then, another contraction ripped through her, taking her mind of the raven haired Kage. She bore down, trying to swallow the scream of pain that rose in her throat.

"Sasuke....Sasuke-Kun!!"

He was at her side in an instant, and he sat on the edge of the bed. "Sakura..." she looked up at him wide eyed, her beautiful jaded green eyes clouded by tears of pain. He took her hand in his, and grimaced when she squeezed. Really, really hard.. He leaned down, and brushed the sweat soaked pink locks of short hair from her face and forehead. "I'm here...I won't leave you...I'm right here...It's okay...I've got you..." He took the pain from her squeezing his hand til he thought that it would break.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Time skip...5 years later...

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Sakura smiled, exhausted, as she sat on the futon. Then she heard an impatient squeal of laughter, then:

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!"

She saw her raven haired son, a spitting image of his father, run down the hallway, and he leaped into the air, and sailed into her open arms. The young, black haired boy of the age of 5 snuggled against his mother, and giggled. She tickled his ribs, and he writhed in her arms.

"Where were you, huh, Ishin?" She asked, over his high pitched squeals of laughter. He paused and breathed as she stopped and cupped his round face in her hands. His eyes that were squeezed shut opened, revealing those beautiful, dark, green eyes. "Ishin...I was worried. Now where were you...?"

"I hided unda my bed, mommy!!" He yelled, and she smiled. She pulled at his cheeks, and he tried to pull away from her.

"Did you brush your teeth?" She asked. He then smiled widely, letting her see his perfectly white and straight baby teeth.

"SHEE!!" He closed his mouth at her nod of approval. "I bwushed my teef good mommy! When's daddy gonna be home?"

"Soon. Now go and put your jammies on so I can tuck you in after he eats his dinner. Go..." she put him down on his feet, and he scowled. The perfect Uchiha scowl. _**Perfect**_. He crossed his arms, and threw his chin into the air.

"I don wanna. I wanna pway with daddy Now." She sighed, and couldn't help but smile.

"If you want to play with your father, you'd better listen to me and go and put on your pajamas, or he will be angry when he gets home. Now, Ishin." The boy gave her a horrified expression, and ran off towards the stairs. She watched him, biting back the laughter that rose in her throat. She shook her head. _He is just like his father......ugh...Sasuke..._

--

Sasuke was silently eating his dinner, and Ishin was playing in the den. He sat across from Sakura, and eyed her every now and then, trying to figure out why the hell she was smiling. The silence was a comfortable one, and neither bothered to speak, enjoying the rare moment alone. All of a sudden, the fast paced thumps of Ishin's footfalls came to the kitchen, and then a gasp, and a loud _thump!! _Something came flying through the air, and the object of unknown origin whacked Sasuke upside the back of his head. He choked on his rice, and his eyes crossed in pain.

The food went flying, and the bowl hit the floor and broke with a loud crash. Ishin's loud wail of pain and hurt surprise rent the air, and Sasuke was still choking on his rice. "Sasuke...!!" She got up, and couldn't figure out which Uchiha to go to. '_Sasuke was the worst,_' she concluded, so she stopped beside him to help. Sasuke was frantically beating his chest, and waved her off. She then ran to Ishin, and saw him laying on the floor, face first, lying on his left arm. "M-Moooommeeeeee!! Awwwww! ...It hurts...!!" He sobbed, and she helped him up. His elbows and knees were scraped up, and his wrist was rapidly swelling up. giant mega-sized tears fell down his cheeks, and he cried his heart out.

She pulled him into her arms, and brought him into the kitchen. "Shhhhh...It's alright, Ishin, darling...IT's okay...mommy's got you...See...? It's alright...just hold still for a second okay?" She moved to pull his arm away from his chest, but he flinched and balked, trying to pull away. "Ishin. Stop...watch..." He calmed down, still sobbing and hiccupping, and hollered as she pulled his arm away from his small chest for her eyes to inspect.

Sasuke watched, after finally dislodging his food, catching his lost breath. He sucked in a huge gulp of air, comically puffing his cheeks and chest out. But Sakura didn't see, because she was concentrating on healing their injured son. "Shosen no Justu..." Her blue-ish colored chakra flowed through her hands, and she put her hands on the young boy's broken wrist. His sobs rose again, as she pumped her chakra into his arm, and he felt the healing burn flow through his body. After a few minutes, the boy's muffled sobs were silenced, and he watched with wide eyed wonder as his mother stopped the flow of chakra.

"Do it again!!" Ishin yelled, happy all over again. He threw his arms into the air, and squealed. "It don't hurt anymore!!" She laughed, and hugged him to her chest.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "What do you say to your mother, Ishin." Sasuke bit out, and Ishin stopped short of his moment of elation.

"th-thankyou mommy..." he murmured, his happy moment gone. Sakura glared at Sasuke, and then set the boy onto his feet.

"Oh, c'mon, now Ishin...Lets get you to bed..."

--

"But, mommy, daddy was 'upposed to tuck me in, rememba??" He yelled, crossing his arms over his clothed chest. She smiled when she looked back at him, in his blood red pajama top and bottem. He kicked the blankets down in defiance, refusing to go to bed until his father came up.

"Ishin..." She sighed. "Your daddy is tired...he--"

"NO!!" The boy screamed, reaching a high pitched wail. "I want DADDY!!" Sakura threw her head back, wanting to cry.

'_Ugh...stubborn little boy!! Just LIKE him!!!!_' Her inner was beating herself against the wall in frustration. Then, she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see Sasuke. He was leaning against the doorframe, and looking in on her.

"Go down stairs...I'll be down in a minute..." He said, and she nodded. "Night Ishin..." The boy ignored her, clearly angry.

--

She sighed as she heard a squeal of laughter from the boy's room, and closed her eyes as she laid back against the bed. Then, the light was turned out, and Sasuke came down the stairs. She listened to his soft footfalls, and opened her eyes to see him walking into the room.

"What the hell did I get hit with...that fucking hurt...Not to mention my damned throat is raw..." He murmured, taking off his hakama, and threw it into the corner of the room. He walked over to the shower-room door, and looked back at Sakura. "Hn..."

"What did you say to him, Sasuke?" She asked softly, and he turned to her.

"I told him to act his age...He can't go around acting like he's two. I didn't." he replied. "So he shouldn't either."

"Sasuke..." she stood up in one fluid motion, and looked over at the raven haired man in front of her. "How dare you say that to him!! Yes, you lost your parents...your whole damned family! I know all about it! But you can't make him turn out just like you, by being a dead beat to him! He's only 5 years old for Gods sake! I mean, c'mon!" He just stared at her, with that bored, apathetic expression in his eyes.

"Whatever..." He growled, and shut the door behind him as he stepped into the shower room. "Come and take a shower with me, and don't speak of it anymore. Got it?" He ordered, and she nodded, silently. Swallowing the angry words that nearly spilled out of her mouth.

* * *

Okay you guys. i am finally... FINALLY home from Scottsburough...Hit me up and let me know what you think of this chappie!! I wrote til my fingers ached. lmao...eh...just let me know!! Mucho luv,

UchihaSanNin


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto

Just a little Info here.....incase sum of you get cunfuzzled. Lol. Happy reading!!!!!!!

--

Hokage [fire shadow] Kage of Konohagakure [village hidden in the leaf]. of the land of fire [aka] Naruto  
Kazekage [wind shadow] Kage of Sunagakure [village hidden in the sand]. of the land of Wind [aka] Gaara  
Mizukage [water shadow] Kage of Kirigakure [vilage hidden in the mist]. of the land of Water

Raikage [lightning/thunder shadow] Kage of Kumogakure [village hidden in the cloud]. of the land of Lightning/Thunder  
Tsuchikage [earth shadow] Kage of Iwagakure [village hidden in the rock]. of the land of Earth

Otokage [Sound(?) shadow] Kage of Otogakure [Land of Rice Patties/Land of Sound]

--

--

--

--

UchihaSanNin

--

--

--

--

Uchiha Sasuke, the Otokage, was sitting beside Sakura at the head of the table, who was doing her best to maintain the emotionless facade like her husband wore on his own face. He remained apathetic. She felt suffocated. _'Just great...' _She thought, trying to work on keeping the apathetic look equally like Sasuke's. She stayed in her own little world , growing bored as the touched on the political and social events. They talked endlessly about the growth of Otogakure. She only knew those two familiar faces: Naruto, the Hokage from Konohagakure and Gaara, the Kazekage from Sunagakure. The three kage's were unknown to her; their faces were covered by the masks that hung from the tops of their large straw hats.

Suigetsu and Juugo were standing to the rear of the meeting room, behind Sasuke and Sakura, beside the two double doors that led outside. Karin was standing outside, guarding the entrance. Sakura was pulled out of her own thoughts at the ominous silence. It seemed to speak louder than the words that were spoken earlier.

"We have called this meeting to order because we believe that we have a traitor in our midst." The Mizukage announced, as he leaned foreward into his seat, placing his elbows in front of his face and stacked his hands on top of each other, in front of the fabric that covered his face. "We have had numerous counts of slayings in each of our villages...innocent women, children, and our Nin warriors."

Sasuke still kept that ever vigilant apathetic look on his face, and stared at the Mizukage with cold, distant inky black eyes. They now held a feral look, giving him an intimidating, animalistic look about him. He stacked his own hands before his face, and hid the scowl that had spread across his face. His prominent chin was balanced on his thumbs. He just stared at him, blinking occasionally. "Hn..."

'_Its's like...He reminds me of a snake...' _Sakura thought. _'He...He's waiting for the opportune moment to strike...what a shark!! but...this doesn't seem right at all...why are they coming out with this so suddenly...?__'_

She glanced over at her husband, then looked over the other kage's that sat at the table before them. The other Kages, including Gaara and Naruto, nodded as the Mizukage went on after a long pause. "We b-believe that the Nin that is doing these unjust actions, is from this village, Uchiha."

--

Chapter 10- A mistake?

--

"Then why do we all gather here at Otogakure, to tell me, of all people of your problems and unproven suspicions, instead of planning some type of action against it?"

The Raikage suddenly stood up, and pointed a finger at the Sound leader. "BECAUSE WE BELIEVE THAT THE PERSON RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS IS YOU, UCHIHA SASUKE!!"

He practically screamed. Naruto's jaw dropped, and Gaara stared over at the Kirikage. The other Kage's answer to the question took Sakura completely off guard. Naruto stood up, shoving his chair out from under him, complete and untamed fury etched into his normally calm features.

"Just what the hell are you insinuating , HUH!! Sasuke-teme would NEVER do something like --!"

"He...was the Sannin-Orochimaru's apprentice, was he not?" The deep voice of the Raikage interjected, before The Hokage could say anything more. "He voluntarily _**defected**_ from his Village...The Hidden Leaf, If I remember correctly. Your Village. Then he willingly participated in the gathering of the Jinchuuriki. You were one of them. Also in the near destruction of the Leaf itself...Right Uzumaki?"

Gaara wisely stayed quiet. He, like Sasuke, just listened silently. Before Sakura knew it, The Raikage and the others had started an argument. The appointed conversation had gone from a peaceful topic of interest, to an uncontrollable yelling match.

"He was taught Orochimaru's ways, so you can't expect him to act the way he used to when you truly thought you knew him. He was taught many...disturbing things. Even participated in Orochimaru's sick experimentations. " The Raikage yelled, and glared at the others as they stood also. He had created a problem and seemed quite proud of it. Sasuke scoffed, and laughed quietly at that accusation.

"This is not the way we Kage's settle things between one another! Starting petty arguements over the SUSPICIONS that you have gathered because of this, is no way of going at this!" The Tsuchikage yelled back, and balled his fists.

_They...They're actually...going to...stand up for Sasuke-Kun? He participated in Orochimaru's experiments...what?? what is going on here??Wha...what is he TALKING about, Sasuke-Kun?? This can't be true? most of it, yes...but...but...taking part in those...those...disgusting experiments......??'_ Sakura inwardly pondered. She looked at him in complete despair and confusion.

The Raikage then had the audacity to point at Sakura, and start yelling. Everyone fell silent at the accusation that left his lips. "For all you know, it could be this...this woman here, hired for his own fun and games!! That is just how sick and twisted Orochimaru was! Played his own little mind games..." He grabbed Sakura's arm, and yanked her out of the chair. Sasuke then proceeded to get up, his hand straying to the Kusinagi that was well hidden underneath his white robes. Then, before he could do anything, Sakura had come out of her surprised trance, and surprised the hell out of him.

"You stupid sonofabitch!! Get your fucking hands.....off of me!!!" She yelled, gaining everyone's attention, and sent a chakra enhanced fist into his face. He flew across the room and went right through the wall. The Kage went through it and landed on the now broke pieces of plaster and dry wall underneath him, with an astounded Karin looking into the room, her jaw slack and hanging to the floor, her eyes huge and round. Sasuke's eyes were as big as plates. This had EVERYONE, even Gaara and Naruto, who had grown up with her, knowing her fiery temper, staring at her in disbelief. Gaara's normally calm blue eyes widened considerably. Sakura, who's pulse raced through the vein that pulsed on her forehead, glared daggers at the man on the floor.

Then, Sasuke glared at her, but before he could yell at her for her actions, the Raikage was behind her, and had his hand on her throat, his fingers clenching her windpipe hard enough to cut off her oxygen supply. Everyone reacted at once. Naruto was at the Kage's back, a kunai at the base of the man's neck; the Mizukage, who unsheathed a weapon that strangely resembled a scythe and placed it at his side, just under his rib cage. The Tsuchikage just stood there, with a stunned expression on his own face.

Sakura's face was rapidly turning a roan color, then a lightly tinged blue. "...hhhha..." She couldn't breath. And as a result, she couldn't make her limbs move, or even gather the strength to her muscles from the lack of oxygen. Sasuke was suddenly in front of her, his red eyes boring into her own, their usual obsidian black color a now blood red. The Tomoe rapidly spun around his now constricted pupils. "Let go of her NOW." Sasuke bit out, his sword now raised to the Raikage's throat. He steadily increased the pressure of the finely honed blade, making a thin line of blood run over the top of the blade, and run down the surface. "I said, LET GO of my wife." His Tomoe began spinning faster, then the Kage threw the now nearly purple faced Kunoichi away from him.

Sasuke caught her with one arm. She was limp against him, and he knew that she had passed out. He saw the rapidly turning blue hand prints around her neck, and looked back up at the Kage, who's face took on a look of fear. He seriously looked like he just pissed himself.

"I should fucking kill you..." The enraged Uchiha spat out, Holding her against him with his free arm, keeping his kusinagi straight out in front of his body, pointed at the Kirikage. "Stay there...If you move...even fucking _**twitch**_...I will fucking kill you..." He growled, as the Kage moved to make a hand sign to disappear.

He felt Naruto lean down beside him, anger marring his own features, and the Hokage felt for a pulse at her neck. He breathed a sigh of relief, and Sasuke leaned down to her lips, feeling her breath lightly fan his cheek.

A snake, jet black in color, slowly emerged from the Otokage's sleeve, and wrapped its long, lithe body around it's owners well muscled arm, slithering up to the kusinagi. Then as it reached the Raikage, it wrapped itself around his body.

Nobody said a word. The hostility and tension that ran through the air was suffocating.

"You DARE...to come into MY village...Accuse me of doing something that I wouldn't even think of...Based off of your sad excuse of gathered Intel...then have the audacity to threaten my WIFE'S life...under the roof that I...have so...graciously...supplied for you, for your so called 'Curtain call'?"

His eyes didn't leave the doe brown orbs of the Kage that he threatened, as he heard the short intake of breath and Suigetsu's "OH SHIT...Sasuke--" and he increased the pressure on the kage's neck. Then the ebony snake disappeared back underneath Sasuke's robes, and he bared his teeth.

"Get the FUCK out." That was all he needed to say. The Raikage, along with the Mizukage and the Tsuchikage, all disappeared. The Tsuchikage, made a hand sign, and before he disappeared, said:

"I am sorry, Uchiha-Sama...we will look into this further...The Kirikage acts on no part of mine...nor the Mizukuge...I deeply regret his actions..." then, he disappeared. Gaara and Naruto were the only two to remain. Sasuke turned to Juugo, and laid Sakura onto the ground on her back.

Juugo's curse mark now halfway covered the upper half of his body, and Suigetsu was restraining him to the best of his ability. "Calm down, Juugo...Leash and seal your anger." Juugo twitched and struggled for a few seconds, then calmed down. His curse seal retracted back to the place on his neck, and he relaxed. He rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"I-I'm Sorry, Sasuke-kun..." He hung his head in shame, due to his inability to control himself.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Later–

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Sasuke stood on the ledge outside the office, arms crossed, watching the stars, his anger soaring to unimaginable heights. "Uchiha..."

He turned his face to the side, to see Gaara of the Sand standing a few feet behind him. "I...just wanted to let you know." He lashed out, looking like he was fixing to hit him, but instead threw a bloody forehead protector to the tiled roofing at their feet.

It landed right behind the Uchiha's heels, and Sasuke didn't even look at it. He knew which village it already portrayed on the metal, bloodstained piece. " I managed to take off his arm...Not much...But he still got away...You may manage to recognize him now..."

"Hn..." Sasuke shrugged, and just turned back and looked at the shining stars, He scowled, then look back at the Kazekage.

"I believe that it isn't you, even before I saw the guy. I...have seen the way that you fight." Then, without warning, His body faded away, like sand blowing in the wind. the wind blew softly, blowing Sasuke's long, raven bangs around and into his face, and the Kazekage disappeared. Sasuke glanced down at the head piece that was at his feet, and picked it up. The Sound musical note stared him back in the face, the caked in bloodstains peeling in places, looking to be about four or five days old. A slash ran through the middle of it, and he shook his head.

--

"Hn..." He jumped into the Hokage's office, landing gracefully into the wooden floored room, and shutting the window at his back.

He knew that the person was from here...But not who it was. So he had some investigating to do.

--

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, to see glowing red orbs above her own. "Sas...Sas..." She winced at the ebbing pain in her throat. "Uhn..." Her grunt came out as a low keeing sound and went to a high pitched sound, giving away the tell tale sign that her vocal cords had been damaged slightly. He cupped a hand over her cheek, and she leaned into it. The room was dark, and his eyes were the only thing that she could see.

"I didn't think you would wake up..." He whispered, and she heard his gruff voice suddenly waver. "A-Are you okay...?" She looked into his blood red eyes, and smiled.

"I-It hurts...just a little..." She managed to hoarsely whisper. "..." She raised a hand to her throat, and focused her chakra. He watched with an amazed, curious look in his eyes. Her blue-ish colored chakra went into her skin, and the throbbing pain began to fade, and then she stopped suddenly, grimacing. "Damn..." Her voice sounded a little better, but not by much.

"I'm sorry..." He suddenly apologized, making her freeze. He pulled her up, and kissed her tenderly. He pulled her against him, and she was too stunned to move. He hugged her against his body, and she tucked her face into his neck as he put his chin on top of her head.

"Sas...ke..." She whispered. "I'm sorry...shouldn't...have...did it..." She murmured, her speech broken due to her hoarse voice. "My...fault..." He only hugged her tighter.

"Shut up...You had every right..." He murmured, and then pulled away from her. "C'mon...let's go home..." He held a hand out to her, and she sat up, and looked at it, then up and into his now obsidian eyes. He stayed like that, til she took his hand, and he gently pulled her up to him, and kissed her again.

--

--

--

--

The next day...

--

--

--

"Sasuke!! Wait!!" She yelled, struggling to keep up with his mile eating pace. He finally stopped running as the reached the lake water, and he walked onto the dock. He stopped at the edge, and silently started unstrapping his Nin sandals.

"What are you doing? Why are we HERE?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Sasuke..." Her voice still held that slightly hoarse note, but he didn't even bother to look up at her. He slowly straightened his tall, muscular frame, and then shucked his t-shirt.

She thought,_ What the hell is he going to do!!_ Her face flushed red as her green eyes made a slow perusal of his God like body, and he glanced at her and smirked.

"Sasuke! What are you doing!! This isn't some kind of strip show! C'mon!!" He said nothing and made a few hand signs. Then yelled:

"Katon!! Housenka No Jutsu!!" Then as he placed his thumb and index finger to his lips, he breathed out, sending chakra flowing through them in the form of fire. The flames spiraled out of his fingers, and then accumulated into a giant fireball on top of the water. The water began to evaporate from the intensity of the blaze, and rose as steam around the giant blazing ball. He cut off the supply of chakra as he closed his mouth, and then the giant fireball disappeared within a few seconds. He blew out a breath of air a few seconds later, and cleared his throat.

"Wha-wha..." Her jaw hung open, and she stared. He looked down at her, and smirked.

"You know...I like to kiss you and all, but catching flies isn't exactly your forte." He said, and then raised a hand to her chin and pushed her mouth shut. Her face turned red, and she took in a deep breath to yell at him. He cut her off as he dove into the deep lake water, and blantantly ignored her. She just stared after him.

"..." She shot him a killing look when he came up and took a deep breath. "uh...er...you..."

"If you didn't pay attention, the I am NOT going to show you the hand signs again." He merely replied to her stuttering attempts. "I came out here for a swim, and to show you how to do that...So let's go." He watched her expectantly, and smirked at the defeated look in her eyes. "Aa..."

She growled loudly, and clenched her fists. She made the nessecary handsigns, and then put her hands to her mouth. "Katon!! Housenka No Jutsu!!" She yelled, hoarsely, but at the top of her lungs. Then, the flames laced their way across the large, dark body of water, past Sasuke's astounded face, and then gathered together into a small ball of flames. It was at least half the size of his own. After a few seconds, the flames diminished and she wiped her forehead that was covered with a fine sheen of sweat. he gave her a look that would melt rocks, showing his jealousy.

'_On her first try??' _He thought. _'I couldn't even do that!! I managed a little...cough with a small...smouldering ember for the first four days...she's always managed to get things down faster than Naruto and I...'_

He then slowly swam over to the edge of the dock, and put his forearms onto the wooden precipice. She looked down at him, not even suspecting a thing as she leaned down to push his face, and make him fall back into the water.

He then grabbed her ankles, and she fell forward when he shoved forward then put a hand onto the waistband of her skirt, and then dragged her in. He threw her backwards over his obsidian head, and then she landed into the water. She landed with a loud splash, arms flailing wildly. "Sasuke Uchiha! I am going to fucking kill you!!!" She sputtered when She came up, Her iridescent eyes blazing with fury. She stopped yelling when she heard silence around her.

She looked around, seeing no Sasuke. _'He went under water..._' She told herself.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAHHHHH!!" She shrieked, when she felt something bite and grab her side, just under her rib cage. Then, Sasuke grabbed her as he came up out of the water, and threw her wiggling, wet body over onto his shoulder. "Sasuke!! You ass!!" He didn't say anything as she playfully slapped his butt, and then he threw her deeper into the water, at least five feet from him.

"Hn...That'll teach ya." He growled. She came up again, with murderous intent in her eyes. "You look like a drowned rat..." She glared at him, and gritted her teeth.

"Thanks...That's really what I want to hear from you."

He made his way over to her, and then pulled her to him. "Now I'm all wet and I didn't bring any clothes to wear, you..."

"Then take them off..." He said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "And we can let them dry...while we play around..." She gave him a surprised look, then hesitated, looking around. He saw her discomfort, and laughed. He laughed. Loud, and unabashed laughter. That confused her even more.

"Uh...Sasuke...?? Is that even the real you?" He just sighed, floating in the water, then placed his hands onto the mirror like surface. His biceps bulged as he lifted his body up and onto the water's surface, and then smirked at her.

"Fine then." He walked off, and shook his head of hair, sending water spraying everywhere. She stared at his muscled back, and mentally slapped herself.

"S-Sasuke!!" She yelled, and then lifted herself out of the water, and found her balance as she walked over to where he stood on the water's surface. "W...Wait!!" She ran over to him, and as she came up behind him, she threw her arms over his shoulders. He froze, and she hugged his back to her breasts, and cuddled against his well muscled back. "Sasuke..."

He stayed like that for a few minutes, then turned to her, placing a hand on her arms that were still around his neck and laced together at the nape of his neck. "Hm?" He dipped his head down to hers, and kissed her. He brought his hands up to her jaw line, and traced it slowly, making her shiver, then ran his long, lean fingers through her wet pink locks of hair. He fisted his hands in it's thick mass then tugged her closer, making her gasp in surprise, which gave him the opportunity to deepen the kiss. "Mmmmmm..." He seemed to purr into her mouth, as his tongue danced with hers, and he pulled away after a few seconds.

She gave him a loving look, then took her by suprise as he pulled her tightly against his body. "Let's go swim." He stopped the flow of chakra to his feet as she did also, and they both went down into the water laughing. He claimed her mouth with his own once more, and helped her out of her shirt.

--

The next night...

Sakura and Sasuke had just gotten back with Ishin, and he was griping about how stupid Hajime was being, and how his father let him get away with all kinds of things. Sakura sat there, listening to him, while Sasuke just sipped at the Miso Soup that she made. Ishin looked up at his mother, who was seated to his right, then up at his father, to his left, and Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"Um..." He blushed, and stammered for a second, uncertian if he should ask what he was thinking. "I...Um..."

He hid his flaming face with his raven locks, just as Sasuke would do whenever he blushed. Sakura had a flashback when she, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, as Team Kakashi, went to the Land of Waves.

--

_"Have you ever seen something so breath-taking, Sasuke-kun??" She had asked, looking down at the beautiful, waters that flowed through the city, and the colorful flowers that were everywhere. _

_"Hn..." He said, a scowl appearing on his own amazed face, when he looked over at her, and he quickly looked away from the pinkette, blushing like crazy. _

_"OI!!" Naruto yelled. "What the hell is your problem, eh Teme??" _

_"Shutup, you Dobe." Sasuke muttered through his teeth._

_--_

Sakura smiled, looking over at the Uchiha. He looked up at her, and the smile he bore back was pitiful: A mere twitch of the corner of his mouth. She rolled her eyes, and looked back down at the madly flushed Ishin. "What is it, Ishin-Chan?" She asked, and he sighed. Then looked up at her with a bashful look.

"Mommy...um...why is um..." He hesitated again, and Sasuke opened his mouth to say something of it, but Sakura shot him a deadly look, and he quickly closed it. "I...um...why is Mrs. Naruto fat and you're skinny? is something wrong with you? or is she sick? Or are you sick? Oh, mommy don't die!!!"

Sasuke snorted loudly, and then collapsed into a fit of laughter. Loud, untamed, pure laughter. Sakura was too stunned to even notice the rare Uchiha moment. Her mouth hung open slightly, and she stared down at the small boy to her left. Her eyebrow twitched a few times, and then she growled, "That's just none of your business Ishin. There is nothing wrong with mommy, your FATHER just isn't doing it right. That's all." She then glared at the laughing Sasuke, who had managed to sit up after hearing that comment, and shut his mouth. He glared back up at her, his scowl replacing his smile quickly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, and clenched his jaw. "I mean I don't hear you complaining when you--" She quickly slammed a hand onto his mouth. "MMMph-hppphhhh- phhhmmmmm..." She scowled at him, her own face now blushing scarlet and gave him a panicked look.

"Not in front of Ishin." She then sat back when Sasuke stopped talking into her palm, and cleared his throat. They both went back to eating. Ishin, on the other hand, looked form his mother and then back to his father, clearly even more confused then before.

"B...BUT WHY!!" He wailed, and Sasuke sighed, and Sakura tried to contain her sudden fit of laughter.

"She..." She stifled her giggles, then glanced at Sasuke. "She's pregnant, Ishin. Do you know what that means?"

He gave her a curious stare, his mouth slightly open in amazement at the big, unheard of word that came from his mother's lips. "What...what is it? A disease?"

She stifled another fit of giggles. "N-N-No..." She stammered. "Little Hajime-Chan is going to have a little brother in a few weeks. No...she told me that it was going to be his little sister. He's going to have to be responsible from now on. He has to watch over her."

Sasuke watched as the little boys face beamed with utter fascination, then changed to a look of jealousy. "When am I going to have a baby brother or sister!! I WANT ONE!! I want to prove that I can watch over mine better!! I want to be better than him! This only proves that he will always be better than me!! I am a Uchiha!"

Sasuke, who was drinking his soup out of the bowl, suddenly spit and choked, spewing his soup everywhere.

"Pfffffffffffffffffff!!" His soup flew across the table, and landed on the front part of Sakura's white yukata. Sakura froze, her jaw hanging, and staring down at the dark stain on her clothing.

"W-What did you just say?" Ishin then looked down at the ground, thinking his father was mad at him. Then Sasuke did something unexpected. He laughed and swung the boy up and against his chest. "That's my boy..."

Sakura blanched at those words. Her anger dissolved, and she smiled. _'Has he really changed...?' _She asked herself._ 'I mean...when did he start? I didn't even notice til now...Sasuke-Kun....'_

Sasuke was carrying Ishin up to the stairs to bed. He looked at her over Ishin's shoulder, giving Sakura a suggestive wink. The boy was sleeping, and Sasuke was going to take him up to bed. She smiled, and blushed at the meaning of that wink, and watched as the normally emotionless, icy, Kage walked upstairs, toward Ishin's bedroom. _'Sasuke...You've made me fall in love with you all over again...'_

--

--

WELL...there it is you guys...for the luv of all things green...review!

Lemons in the next chappie! Ppl say I need more. Lol.

UcchihaSanNin


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11-I Will Protect You!! _**

* * *

I no owns Naruto

I will warn you...for those with virginal or unspoiled by Echi, Hentai, Yaoi, or Yuri, skip this first part. For those who don't know what that means, ill speak english. : Lemon ahead. Dont worry...I cant STAND Yaoi or Yuri...disgusting stuff...egggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh... XP

And please...for the luv of...ISHIN for gods sake...please...lol...NO flames...it doesnt end here i swear...!! lmao...dont be mad about the end of the chappie...

* * *

"Sakura..." He moaned, as he slowly entered her, and pushed her harder against the wall of the shower. She moved under him, making his long, erect cock slide even deeper, moaning herself, and he then braced both arms agaisnt the wall. "Aaah...You feel so damned good...," He groaned.

That tense, coiling, heated feeling began pooling low in his belly, and he reveled in it. That tingling sensation begian low in his length, then started to travel up into his abdomen, as if he'd just taken a two hundred foot drop head first to the ground. He LOVED it. Sakura, threw her head back, moaning loudly, and then Sasuke dove in for her throat. "Aaaaaaaah...Sasuke..."

"Say it, Saku...Sakura..." He stammered, between quick, hard thrusts. "Aaaaaah...hahhhh..." His thrusts suddenly gain edmore force, sending her back against the wall, and her moans of ectsasy came out louder, and more unabashed. "Aah...ah...aah..."

She then wrapped her legs tighter around his lean, narrow hips, and her arms went around his muscled neck, and dug her nails into his upper back, making him moan again. "Sakura," He growled, louder, over and over again. "Sakura...uhn..." He then felt her walls tighten around him, and then he thrusted again and again, feeling her orgasm hit, and she yelled his name outloud, not really worried if Ishin heard this time. He tucked his face into her neck, and continued to drive himself into her, feeling her walls relax, then start to tighten a little again. She was now begging him for release again, growing wetter by the minute. He looked up at her as a hand went down to her waist and gripped her curved hip tight, and then the other gripped the other side, and he shoved her down, until his fast paced rythem had her body bouncing up and down on him.

"S-Sasuke...Sasuke-K-Kun...!!" He pulled her face down to his and kissed her, shoving his tongue into her mouth to dance and wrestle with hers mimicking his movements down south. She moaned, and he took the tiny keeening pants into his mouth, and they only drove him mad. He felt that spring suddenly begin to burst, and he gave one last thrust, and then reached his own pinnacle, and leaned on her, pushing her backwards against the wall as he came long and hard, and relaxed against her soft body.

She sat down beside the Uchiha, and she leaned against him. He stopped bathing, and looked over his shoulder at his wife. "Sasuke...I love you..." She murmured. She was sitting with her legs crossed, and he smirked. He then leaned backwards, and placed his head between her legs, and looked up at her. He placed a wet and watery kiss on her navel, and she giggled.

_You don't even know..._He thought. _You'll probrably NEVER know...I just don't I can't...get close...not yet...I haven't come to terms with this yet...Not yet..._

He then flipped over, balanced over her crossed legs, on his elbows, looking up at her. "Hn..." He then leaned down, and ran his tongue into and over her navel, then moved down.

"Mmmmmm," She moaned, and Sasuke placed a kiss on her supple thigh. "Sasuke..." He stopped when he moved to the inside of her thigh, and then pulled away. "...?" She gave him a questioning stare.

"Wait." He siad, nochalantly, as if he made her do this all the time. He then got back to bathing, and started scrubbing his inky black locks.

--

Sakura was lying tangled in the black, newly cleaned sheets, and was watching the stars in the midnight colores sky. _Thankyou..._She quietly said to herself. _Thankyou so much for bringing him back to me...Naruto-Kun...You don't know how much you two mean to me..._

She saw Sasuke move out into the room out of the corner of her eye, and she looked over at his sillhuoetted figure. His body was beautiful, from the handsome, angular way his strong jaw was shaped, down to every single perfectly shaped muscle. She was just awed by the sight. He walked over to the bed, and crawled over to her, naked. "Saaaaaaakuuuuuraaaa..." He teased, and then dotingly kissed her forehead, then moved to her cheek, then her nose, and lips. She giggled when he tickled her ribs, and he pulled her on top of him as he layed back onto the pillows.

"Since when are you so damned eager..." She asked, "I mean...usually, you never are this...this...randy. I have to put you into the mood." He just moved even lower, biting and sucking a hardened peak, swirling his tongue over the taught pinkened flesh. "A...haaaaah..."

he moved to the other, and then payed his attentions, and moved even lower. He bit the flat , smooth skin of her belly, and she jerked against him, and moaned something unintelligable. He just kept moving lower til he reached her folds. "Hn..." He lightly blew on her, and she gasped at the cold feeling that sent goosebumps all over her body. Then he ran his tongue over her, and she closed her eyes.

He then pushed his tongue slowly into her passage, and reveld at the taste of her. He felt her legs clamp down onto hthe sides of her face and head as he ran his tongue over her clit, then lightly bit down on the sensitive nub of flesh. "Ha...ahhhhhh...S-S-Sasuke..." She arched her back, coming off the blankets, gripping the black bedsheets in her fists. "AH...AH..." He then placed his fingers at her entrance, and then slipped them inside her wet passage. He got up on his knees, to look at her face, and she moaned again, not looking at him as he came down to her to claim her lips with his own as he began a fast paced and torturous rythem.

"Sasuke!!" She yelled as she came a few seconds later, and then he smiled.

"Hn...Ishin wants a little brother...Hn...He is sure as hell going to get one..." He growled, and Sakura gave him a half lidded look as he came down on top of her, and entered her wet passage with one, fliud thrust.

"Aaaah...oh God, Sasuke-Kun..." He began to slowly rock back and forth, and she moved against him, moaning even louder as he sucked at her neck, then ran his hands through her pink, wet locks, holding onto her and using her as leverage. He began to thrust harder, hitting her sweet spot, and she moaned and yelled his name louder and louder.

"Sa-Sakura..." He thrusted harder and harder, then felt himself explode inside her as her walls engulfed him, and he then relaxed comepletely. herolled to the side, and watched her as they both regained their breath. "Damn..." He muttered, and the nran a hand over her face, getting the stray whisps of hair out of her eyes. She then cuddled up against him, and he spooned her through the night.

"I love you, Sasuke-Kun..." She murmured, and then slept. He closed his eyes, not even realizing that he was too.

* * *

"MOMMY!! DADDY!!" Ishin's scream of fear rent through the air, shattering the peaceful night. "DADDY!!"

Sasuke flew out of the bed, landing upright and onto his feet, swaying unsteadily, instantly on the alert. Sakura was up with him, throwing her hakama on. Sasuke grabbed a pair of boxers, and then they both ran out of the room. Sasuke managed to get one leg into his clothing, but fell over at the foot of the stairs, and quickly shoved the other leg through, and then sprinted up the stairs, beating Sakura to the door. They threw the door open, and found the room in complete disarray. "Ishin...Ishin...? ISHIN!!" Sakura yelled, and ran over to the boy's bed as Sasuke flicked on the light. Empty. The closet. crammed full of toys, but empty. The spot where he would hide under the bed was empty also.

"ISHIN!!" Sasuke yelled, his heart racing. He was afraid. deathly afraid. He was both amazed at the feeling and scared of it. He calmed down, and looked over to Sakura. "He's gone, Sakura. He isn't here." He muttered as if it was an everyday matter with them. Sakura looked at him, with tears in her eyes.

"We have to find him, Sasuke...Please..." She didn't even bother to try and wipe the luminescant tears that coursed down her cheeks. "We have to..." She ran out of the room, and Sasuke stood there, taking in the damage that was left behind in thre room.

_He put up a fight..._He concluded, taking in each little detail, and imagining what had happened. _It was that Nin that the Kage's have been talking about...Gaara said that he was missing an arm...So I have a good description for that person...and when I find him...I will rip him limb from limb...then I will tear him in half..._ He clenched his fists, and they shook, his knuckles white, as his rage took over his mind, and he closed his eyes. As they opened, his Sharingan activated, his tomoe spun furiously.

--

Sasuke and Sakura stopped for a few minutes, panting furiously, trying to catch their breath. "...hah...hah..." Sakura looked over at the equally tired Uchiha, and leaned backwards against the tree. Sakur put a hand to her middle, and Sasuke looked over at her. "Sas...Sasu...ke...we need to find him...WHY HAVEN'T...we FOUND HIM!?" She gasped, and half sobbed, and he stared at her, unable to make his mind catch the thoughts that were running through it. She sank down to the ground, and sobbed, her rapid breathing breaking the cry.

"S-Sakura..." He whispered, and ran a hand hrough his sweat soaked hair. _IF we don't find Ishin soon...I won't expect to find him...alive...Damn it...Ishin..._ He gritted his teeth, and tore his gaze away from the pinkette. "Get up." He ordered. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, and he wanted to tell her that it would all be okay. But, he couldn't say it. he would be lying. He lied to her before and everything went from bad to worse. He didn't want that again.

"Stay here..." He growled, and made a handsign. "Kage no Bunshin!!" Then three different clones appeared beside him, and he turned to her. "I want you to stay here...split up...your Bunshin will give you the information that it discovers...you will cover more ground that way..."

"Wh-where are you going?" She asked, as she stood up, wiping her tears. "Sasuke...don't even think of leaving! What happens if I get into trouble??"

"I'll get there then." He then pulled a black mask out of the side pocket in his pants, which looked like the black one that covered the lower half of Kakashi's face, but it was a full mask that covered his whole face. He leaned down, pulling the mask down over his eyes and nose, and kissed her forehead. She blushed, then he quickly pulled away, and shoved the mask fully over his face. "I promise, that I will."

--

"Kage No Bunshin!!" Sakura exclaimed, and then three other copies appeared between her and the other Sasukes. "All right...you...Go to the left with him. You and you, go North, and South. DO NOT be seen with the other group. Clear?"

"Hai," The Nin Copies answered, and then they disappeared in a flurry of Sakura Blossoms and smoke.

"Now...Sasuke...Lets get going..." The two made a hand sign, and they both disappeared.

Meanwhile...

Ishin looked around when the man uncovered his face. His head hurt really bad, and he wanted to cry. But he wouldn't. He remembered his father's words:

_"Crying gets you nothing that you want in the world, so don't ever do it. People only look down on those who cry. You must learn to act your age, Ishin...If you don't, you wont be able to obtain the things you want...It's what I had to do...I don't want for you what I had...I want better for you...and your mother..." _

_I can't cry...I can't cry, _The little boy told himself, squeezing his eyes shut, and clenching his fists in his lap as he bit his lip. He was still dressed in his pajamas: the black shorts and shirt, his favorite color, becuase his dad wore it all the time, and the shirt bore the Uchiha Crest on the back, between the shoulder blades. "W-where am I?" He asked outloud, looking around, and saw the trees outside the cave that they were in. There was a small fire burning slwly in the middle of the lit, roomy area, and Ishin wanted to move toward it, but wouldn't. A shadow was moving within the darkness, and he stayed right where the edge of the light reached, not wanting to step out of it or even step further into the light, for his fear was so great in finding out who his kidnapper was.

_Mommy...Daddy...pwease...W-Where are you...?? _He whimpered as the shadow moved again, and then Ishin made the mistake of seeing the shadow open those sickly yellow, greenish slitted eyes. He yelled, and then drew back, but froze as his fewar took over his mind. He collapsed against the wall, barely breathing, becuase of the immense chackra that was burst forth just from that one eyed stare. He felt like he was fixing to throw up. He watched in horror as the person moved out of the shadows. He wore a brown cape, and he lifted a hand, to left it off of his head.

"I...I..." Ishin struggled, and the jutsu proved to be too much. "A...Un..." He whimpered loudly as tears began falling down his face, and the man then pulled the cover down and off of his face. It was the ugliest thing he had ever seen.

--

Sasuke leaped into the gates of Konoha, ignoring the pain from the pelting rain that came down on his face and head like needles. Wind blew around him, sending the mud and small fabric that hung off of the entrance flapping. "Hey, Uchiha -Sama!!" The gatekeepers yelled, "WHat the hell is with you!!"

He ignored them and ran straight for the last place where he remembered Kakashi lived. He leaped up and onto an open window sill, sensing the man's chakra, and he sat there on the sill, reading his ever famous Icha Icha Paradise Books. "kakashi..." He gasped out, trying to speak, but had to catch his breath.

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun, come on in...why are you in your Nin attire...? Where is Sakura...Ishin..." He camly closed the book, and stood up.

"They...SHe is looking for ishin...He's been...missing since lastnight...you...and you Nin Dogs...can you help? I have this..." He pulled out the ripped fabric of the boys balck sleeping shirt, and held it out to his silver haired ex-sensei. He took it, and nodded.

"Five minutes, Sasuke. I'll be ready. Be right back." He leaped into the house, and started throwing his civilian clothes off.

--

"Over there...!!" Sakura yelled, as her ears picked up Ishin's yell of terror. The Sasuke Bunshin followed, and she ran at top speed toward the last place she heard her son's scream. _Just hold on Ishin..._She thought_, Please...I am coming!!_

--

The mans face was utterly terrifying. Ishin remembered how his mother would tell him bedtime storys, and he thought that he had heard of this face. _Faces._ He tried to remember. He remembered her telling him of the man with the round glasses, and what a bad man he was. But then, Uncle Naruto defeated him. Then she told him of the man that had the tongue and eyes of a snake, and how he took his daddy away from her. _But...didn;t dady kill the bad guys...? and...She said that Uncle naruto...had seen that the bad guy with the glasses took over the snake eyes guy...so...wouldn't that make him a...um...good bad guy? _

The two faced man looked down at the Uchiha prodigy, who was still frozen in place, but managed to twitch and move his fingers. Then he heard his daddy's words repeating inside his head, and then he moved, and bolted. _I gotta run...I gotta run..._ He told himself, and ran as fast as his gangly legs could carry him. But, despite the boys effort, the man caught up with him, and grabbed him by the back of the shirt. He lifted the boy into the air effortlessly, and over his head.

"LET GO OF HIM NOW!!" Came an enraged female's voice, and before he could move, a chakra enhanced fist was slammed into his face, and sent him flying. He lost his hold on Ishin's shirt, and dropped the boy to the ground. Ishin landed funny on his left leg, and an audible cracking sound was heard as he landed. The man landed thirty feet away from the two Uchihas, and didn't move.

Ishin's loud wail of pain made her eardrums ring, and she winced. The man that was on the ground dissappeared into a puff of smoke, as a stump took his place.

"Fuck!!" She yelled, and stood over Ishin, blocking him from any attacks that would come at them. She looked down at his pained and scrunched up face, wanting to heal him, but she couldn't until she got rid of the current threat. Big mistake. The next thing she knew, Ishin screamed, "MOMMY!! LOOKOUT!!" and the man came out of nowhere to her left, and slammed a hand down onto her throat, cutting off her supply of air, and taking her off of her feet. She soared through the air for a second or two, then she was slammed down into the ground, making a small crater of her own.

She grabbed the attackeer by the wrist, shoved hard, and then kicked his femur in on his upper leg, and threw him off. As his grip on her neck loosened, she lashed out with her fist, slamming it hard into his face, but not before she got a good look at his face. The man was sent up into the air, then she shoved off of the ground, twirling gracefully into the air, and focused chakra into her feet. She brought her leg out and drove the heel of her Nin Sandals into the man's side, sending him sprawling into the dirt a good distance away from them. Then she turned to Ishin.

"I-Ishin!! Are you all right??" She yelled, and leaned down toward him. He whined, trying to keep a brave face, but failed miserably. "I'll protect you, baby...just stay behind mommy, got it?"

"U-U-Uhn...hnn..." He nodded, holding his tears back, watching as his mother gathered chakra into her hands, preparing to heal him. Then, she turned, as she placed her palm on his lower leg, and his heart began racing as they both watched the man slowly rise from the ground.

"You know, Sakura-Chan...You have grown alot...Tsunade's training has given you power...of unimaginable lengths..." The voice hissed. then she remembered seeing the man's face. "But...you forget...we are of the same..."

"Of the...same...??" She whispered, and Ishin hugged her leg.

Then, a wave of shuriken was thrown at her, and she moved to grab Ishin and leap away, but the Sasuke Bunshin Leaped in front of her, arms akimbo, blocking it with his body. they struck him instead, and she froze, cursing the Uchiha. He disappeared with a loud POOF, and she knelt beside her son, ready to flee at a moments notice.

--

Kakashi followed Sasuke struggling to keep up with his face paced sprint, ignoring the pelting rain that came down on them. He was amazed at Sasuke's packy actions. He saw him suddenly hesitate, then quicken his pace. "Sasuke-Kun what is it!!" He yelled, and the rain nearly drowned out his voice, but Sasuke heard him.

"..." He didn't even answer for a second or two. "My bunshin just took a hit!! She is only a few miles to the west of here!!" He yelled back, and then landed with both feet on the next branch, and it bent underneath his weight, then he leaped off, now heading to the left. Kakashi followed, increasing his speed to keep up, as the Uchiha left him in the dust.

--

Sakura leaned down on one knee, panting hard. "Hah...hah hah ahah...haaah hah ha hah..." Ishin was against her back, and she stood up then, not wanting to show him her weakness. _My chakra is running low...because we searched for the past two days...and...We have been at this for hours..._ She looked at Orochimaru...Kabuto...what ever he was. His face was both at the same time. The left half was Kabuto , then the other half was lifted up into the sickly, tight, pale skin of Orochimaru. His green and black slitted eye glittered at the glare that she shot him with, and the other glases covered blackish grey one stared hard at her, as if anylizing her every move.

"I will have his eyes...then your body, my dear...and I will have it at every cost..." The snake freak murmured, and Sakura got back into her fighting stance.

_This is all I have left..._She thought._ I at least...have one more thing up my sleeve...I have to let him get away...I will use the last of my chackra to heal his leg...and send a bunshin with him...to help him find Sasuke-Kun..._

"Get behind me, Ishin," She said, glancing at him, and the boy crawled crawled over to his mother, mindful of his injury. "Now stay there until I say to run, you hear me?"

"Uhn...Uhn hn..." He nodded against her leg, watching with wide eyed fear. She made the nessecary handsigns, then prayed that she had enough chakra left, for this last attack, then to aid her son.

"Katon!! Housenka No Jutsu!!" She yelled, bringing her fingers to her lips, and gathered chakra into her chest. then she exhaled forcefuly, and then the chakra became visible, and the flames laced through her fingers. She aimed at the jutsu master that stood a good distance away from her, and the giant ball of flames engulfed his disgusting, two toned body. The flames grew and grew in size, and then diminished as she collapsed to her knees.

"Ishin..." She gasped. "I...I need you...to...to run...I can...hold him off...Please...Go and find your father." She put her glowing hands to his broken leg, and it healed quickly. He stood up, and looked down at her. "Please, Ishin..."

He then threw his arms around her neck, yelling, "NO, I won't!!" He was forcefully pushed away, and he fell over. "Daddy would never forgive me!!" She sighed, and looked back, seeing the flames starting to deminish. She knew that that wouldn't have killed him.

"GO!!" She yelled, as her tears fell from her eyes and onto the boy's shirt and bare arms.

"No." He said back, and she gave up. "I will protect you!" He saw a silhuoette in the fire, then leaped in front of his mother, his arms spread.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Then, two projectiles came flying out of the smoke, and Sakura, dove in front of him, and covered his smaller body with hers. The two kunai slammed into her back, and patruded through her middle. She fell ontop of him, holding him to her chest with an arm. "MOM!!" He yelled, and struggled to get out from under her. He managed to get out from under her, and he looked down to see her crimson red blood on his shirt, along with some kind of purple, shining substance.

"Poison..." He whispered to the world around him, and looked up at the man from his mother's story's. "Daddy's NOT coming to help us is he, momma...?" he asked quietly, and she didn't answer. He frantically looked down at her, and she was lying there on the grass, not moving, not responding. He whimpered, seeing the snake freak walking slowly over to him. "Mom...MOM...??" He shook her shoulder, and got no response.

He sobbed loudly, and then was cut off, hearing Orochimaru's hissing voice. "Get out of my way boy...She is mine...then you are next..." Ishin jumped up in front of his mother, panic showing brightly in his beautiful dark green eyes, and bared his teeth.

"You won't touch my mother..." He cried out. "I won't let you!!" THe man kept coming, and Ishin tensed his whole body, to keep himself from trembling. "You won't!!"

_"You can't let others see your fear...No matter how much of it you fear. You can't let it take over your actions or thoughts. Now show me what you can do, Ishin." He waved his hand with a swish sound, giving him the signal to move. (Just like how Itachi used to do with him.)_

Ishin remembered what his father had always told him, and ran at the man. But, before he could even touch him, none other than Sasuke Uchiha, his father, appeared out of nowhere in front of him, making the boy slide to a stop. He was drawing back for a punch, in a running stance as he appeared, and his fist swung out, and slammed into the ex-Sannin's face as Sasuke's arm straightened. Blood sprayed everywhere, and Sasuke slowed to a stop after taking a few steps. The harsh, bone-crushing blow sent Orochimaru flying into the cave wall, and he went through it.

"Kakashi." He bit out, not even looking behind him.

"On it, Sasuke." The silver haired jounin yelled back, as he grabbed Ishin by the waist of his shorts from behind. "Lets go champ." He made his way over to Sakura, his eyes going soft for a second. "Sakura-San..." He gently picked her up bridal style, and tehn turned to Sasuke, who was still facing the ex-Sannin. "I'll have them there within the hour..." Then Ishin yelled his protests, screaming for his father.

"Daddy no!! Don't!! Pwease!! Mommy...Momma's hurt!! She needs help Daddy!!" He sobbed, tears and snot running down his face, and tried to kick Kakashi, who held him at an arm's length distance.

"ISHIN!!" Sasuke yelled, and Ishin flinched, then Sasuke looked back out of the corner of his eye at his son. "Everything's going to be okay...Now go and take care of your mother. Understand?" He said, now in a gentler voice. Ishin watched in awe as his father's obsidian eyes slowly went to a crimson blood red color, and glowed as the moonlight glinted off of them. "Make sure that she stays in bed for me, got it? Now stop crying." Ishin gulped, and nodded, still (I'm SORRY...its so comical to think of him...well...bawling like a baby...and being held by the back of his shorts...hanging into the air...and by Kakashi no less...mwahahahahaha...Sorry...lmao rotf rotf...)

He smiled at his son, who sniffeld and wiped his tears with a torn sleeve. "I will daddy..." He murmured, then they disappeared.

--

Sasuke threw the nearly taken over Kabuto against the wall. "So...In order to take his power...you took The remaining peices of Orochimaru's body into yourself...and planned to sabotage the alliances that this village has forged...all to get to the Leaf...and Naruto...hn...you sad, disgusting man..." His tomoe spun and then expanded, taking over his cotracted black pupils, and Kabuto's own left black eye and Orochimaru's right eye were caught into that inpenatrable stare. The Uchiha's pupils suddenly dialated, and made a 6 star pattern. "Amaterasu..."

Then their whole world went to shades of black and white, and brilliant shades of red. Kabuto was standing on a hill, then suddenly a chukoto was shoved into his midsection, but it wasn't the only one. again, and again, and again, he was struck, until he had stopped healing himself.

Then color returned to his surroundings, and Sasuke was standing in front of him. Kabuto had stopped breathing. Sasue sensed that his chakra had depleted, becuase of the rapid healing and cell splitting techniques that he used on his own body as Sasuke left mortal blow after blow on his body. He then took the time to study his now presumably dead apponent. Sasuke cringed inside himself, but those soulless obsidian eyes remained the same.

Most of the medical Nin's body wasn't his own. He remembered Naruto telling him about Kabuto's spill about absorbing his own Sensei into his body, and that Orochimaru's cells were rapidly taking over his body. But, Sasuke didn't, refused to beleive it. But now he saw it for himself. Kabuto's mouth and skin on his face was turned up into a sneer of some sort, and paled to the transluscant blue-ish white color that Orochimaru's skin held. His left eye was their normal black color, but the right was Orochimaru's disgusting slitted green and black.

Sasuke could see the snake freak's own chakra starting to flare, and grimaced. _He is coming...and now I can kill him for good..._He told himself. Then, as he deactivated his Sharingan, Kabuto's eyes snapped open. Sasuke jumped back, but not in enough time. The medical Nin's hands plunged into his midsection, and Sasuke screamed aloud in both suprise and pain. "You're mine, Sasuke...If I can't have that boy...I'll gladly settle for you...!!" Orochimaru's voice. Pain suddenly engulfed Sasuke's body, and He tried to get away from those destructive hands.

"Ga-hhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" His insides twisted painfully, and 'Orochimaru' smiled cynically. "CH...!! CHIDORI NAGASHI!!" Sasuke screamed, and the electrical ran through his body at his own will. Orochimaru screeched loudly, and Then withdrew his hands out of Sasuke's middle. Sasuke leaped away, not even bothering to survey the new wound. As Sasuke redirected the current into his chukoto, He watched as Kabuto's mouth gaped open, and an ebony black, slime covered black head started to emerge from his mouth.

asuke waited, deciding whether or not to strike the Ex-Sannin down right then and there. He panted heavily. _I have...at least...2 hours to end this...and I have to have medical attention...He did a good number on my insides with that medical Ninjutsu...SHIT..._He felt the blood soaking into his pants and boxers, and also making his ripped and torn hakama stick to his abdomen that was now covered with caked and drying bood. _...Sakura...I have to get to her...and Ishin...THat is who he was after...Well...we'll see who gets who here..._

The Uchiha wrapped his obi around his waist, to staunch the flow of blood, and to help keep anything going from bad to worse. He didn't even want to think of what could happen without that Obi. He had to last until He got to Konoha. and Kami knew how long that would take. Orochimaru now stood to his own full height, and stared his ex-apprentice down with those narrow-slitted eyes. "Those eyes...are MINE, Sasuke-Kun...Kukukukuku..."

"Hn..." Sasuke spat, and pointed his electrically enhanced blade at the ground. "C'mon then..."

The sound of the bird like cirping seemed to block out everything.

_Bachichichichichichichichichichichichichichichichichichichichichichichichichi-!!_

Sorry guys...thankyou for reveiwing like you have!! I luvs u's!! Im currently writing out the rough draft of the next chappie now, so Im sorry to make you wait...DX I cant wait til you guys see this next one!! its gonna be great!! OH, and Im going to have a poll...bc Idk if I want to make a sequel to this story or not...hmmmm...HIT ME UP!! I will have the poll up within the week i swears it!!

Love

UchihiaSanNin


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12-The Death of The uchiha Clan_**

* * *

I no owns Naruto

LMAO...

UchihaSanNin

Oh...and I am Female by the way...lmao...

* * *

Sasuke held an arm to his middle. _Shi...Shit..._

He held his obi tightly around his waist, and glared at Orochimaru. "Just what are you after, you bastard? You got the new body that you wanted...So what the fuck do you want with me and my family?" He growled, and shifted his wieght around and into a fighting stance. "HUH?!"

"As I said...I want your eyes...I want the Uchiha's power..." He laughed out, "And with kabuto's body...I can finally get it..." He took a step toward the Uchiha, who stared him down.

Sasuke coughed up blood, and stepped back. _I can't..._ He thought. _I can't let him..._ He saw Sakura's smiling face, then his son Ishin, running around his legs like an idiot, yelling his head off.

Then, his pupils dialated, and and took on the shape of a rounded edged star. They focused on Orochimaru, and even though he avoided the gaze, his face suddenly burst into black flames. The snake freak fell over screaming bloody murder, and writhed on the ground. Sasuke fell over backwards, backing away from the black flames. He could've put it out, but he couldn't, due to the pain that took over his mind. His eyes burned like there was no tommorrow, and he covered them with his hands and yelled out in pain. He felt the blood running down his cheeks, and dug his fingers into his face in an effort to stop the blinding pain from reaching further into his mind.

As he calmed down, the pain dispersed slowly, and he looked over at the the now still ex-Sannin. The black flames engulfed his body, and his vision went in and out of focus. "Sh...shit...!" He growled, and wiped his eyes, seeing his hands come away with blood. He took a second glance toward the snake, and seeing the blazing black flames burning away, he grimaced. _He won't live through this...three days...three nights...nonstop..._

--

Ishin sat in the hallway of the hospital, outside his mother's room, with his back to the door. His long, skinny and gangly legs were pulled up to his chest, and his arms were wrapped around them, and his head was on his knees. He remembered clinging to the silver man's corded neck, for dear life, and watching the ground and tree branches fly by their feet at amazing speed. Then his dark green eyed gaze wavered to his mother, who was still bleeding from the open wounds in her abdomen and back. She was too pale, and was really sweaty. He was scared. He didn't know what to do or think.

"Don't worry Ishin-Chan." The Jounin yelled over the wind that whipped past them, bringing the driving nail like rain onto their faces and backs. "We're almost to Konoha..."

Ishin stared down at the floor, and tears came to his eyes. _Daddy is mad at me...I couldn't protect mother...I'm too weak...I couldn't protect her...Mommy..._

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing up here so damned late?" Ishin looked up, startled by the familiar voice, reckognizing the face of the Sandaime. Naruto Uzumaki. Ishin sighed, saying nothing. He just smacked the back of his head against the door.

"I...I have to gaurd momma...In case the bad man comes back...I pwomised dad..." He murmured, putting on his tough guy facade. "I can't leave. Dad would be mad at me then." Naruto squatted in front of the little boy, and ruffle his raven locks of hair.

"Here." He replied, as another Nin appeared with a loud poof! and Ishin jumped with a start. It was Naara Shikamaru. "Here's a replacement til you get back, okay? You gotta eat."

"You know, This is such a damned drag..." Shikamaru muttered low, and yawned, scratching his head. "I could be sleeping or..."

EREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWW!! (Ishin's stomach)

Ishin blushed a roan sort of red, and looked down at his knees. "Hnnnnnn..."

"After going without food for two days? Hm... Let's go. We'll come back I promise." He smiled, and stood up, offering his hand to the young Uchiha that sat in front of him. Ishin hesitantly took the larger and leaner hand into his smaller one, wrapping his small fingers around the Hokage's fingers. He stood on wobbly legs, and Naruto threw him onto his back.

--

A few hours later...

Ishin now slept in a small chair outside his mother's room, his belly full of Ramen, and he had a small blanket covering his body all the way up to his rounded face.

--

Sasuke walked unsteadily into the double doors of the hospital, sweating, bloody, and panting heavily. Blood dripped from his nbow soaked Obi and edge of the nin pants that were tucked into his Nin sandals. His sharingan had long since deactivated, due to his emmense use of chakra that kept him moving. He barely managed to keep himself on his feet, and stumbled suddenly.

Everyone froze when they saw the Uchiha prodigy. People stared open mouthed at him, not moving at all. He gasped out something unintelligable, and then Ino came out of nowhere as he fell over, face first to the ground. She couldn't hold him by herself, and they both fell, then the whole room moved in a blind panic.

--

Ishin looked around. Naruto was sitting in a chair beside the young boy, with a hand on his shoulder. The boy was close to tears. But Naruto watched his facial expressions change, and knew that he wouldn't cry. Sasuke was put into a hospital room down the hall, and they sat a few yards away from it. A nurse walked out, and looked over at the two as she backed away from the door. "Naruto-Sama..." She whispered.

"Yes...?"

"Well, He's stable, and it looks like he will be fine...But...um..." Naruto looked up at this, and she motioned for him to come with her. They walked around the corner of the hall, to make sure that Ishin couldn't hear. "It...it looks llike he will go blind, Naruto-Sama...due to the extensive strain to his eyes. It...It seems to come and go at times. There's no telling when it will leave him, or if it will come back next time..." She whispered.

"What about Sakura...?"

"She...She would've died had Hatake-Sama been a minute later..." Naruto froze visibly. "But...she should make a full recovery."

--

Ishin awkwardly opened the door to his father's room. The light was on, and the sunlight shone in the window, basking the Uchiha in sunlight. Ishin looked around the room, watching for anything dangerous. _Did the bad man follow him...? Did he follow me...?_

His father's eyes opened suddenly, and Ishin jumped. He just stared straight ahead, not at Ishin. The older Uchiha sat up, slowly, grunting in pain, and looked to where the door was. Not at Ishin. "Daddy...?" He slowly walked over to the bed, and Sasuke's eyes followed his footsteps. They had an empty look to them, and he still wouldn't look at his son.

"I-Ishin...Are you all right?" He asked, and held a hand out. Ishin took it, and Sasuke pulled him up and set hiim onto the bed.

"Mmmmmmmn..." Ishin whimpered, a high pitched whine, like a puppy. Sasuke stiffened, then closed his eyes.

"It's okay now, Ishin," He whispered, trying to keep the boy from breaking down. "Mom's going to be alright...so am I..." The boy wrapped his arms around his father's muscled neck, and whimpered again.

"D-D-Daddy...Is it okay...to cry now...?"

Before the older Uchiha could object, the young boy crawled into his lap, and tightened his hold around his father's neck. "Ur...wha...I-Ishin--"

The little boy sniffed, and Sasuke was completely baffled. He could now see a blur as the boy's round face, and then the blur cleared, and he blinked numerous times, now seeing the boy himself. Those dark eyes turned a turbulant green, like Sakura's, and tears began gathering in his eyes. He stuck his lip out, and pouted. _Shit..._He thought. _THAT DAMNED POUTY LIP..._

"Y-y-yeah...um...It's okay now, Ishin..." He whispered, and froze when he saw the boy's tears. His small fists were now clenched against his bare chest, and the uchiha didn't know what to do. "Ishin..." He whispered, and hesitantly cradled him against his chest, and placed his hand on the back of the boy's neck, letting his fingers tangle into his ebony black locks of hair. _I was his age once...I cried back then...but...He'll grow up like I want him to...He IS still a kid after all...I can't blame him..._

"I...I am so...sorry...that I didn't get there sooner..."

* * *

"so then mom, you were like _WABBAAM!!_ and then 'die you nasty snake! and then he was all like Aaaaagh! and then. and then--"

Sasuke hung his head. _No matter what..._He told himself,_ He is only a boy...still a kid...still a kid..._

Sakura laughed, and pulled her son into her arms, making him drop the Nin action figures that he held in his hands. they clattered to the floor, and Sasuke watched the tow of them in curiousity. The boy flung his arms around her neck as she cuddled him. "Awwwww..." She cooed, "You are too damned cute, my little Ishin..."

She saw the jealousy in Sasuke's eyes, and then said, "Hey, why don't you go and tell Hajime the story? I'm really sure that he would be GLAD to hear it!"

"OH YEAH!!" The boy yelled, and leaped off of her lap, picked up his toys, and made a beeline out of the room. "I ALMOST FOGOT!!"

"Jealous, Sasuke...?" She murmured, and he turned his empty, unreadable gaze onto her.

"Hn..." He looked over at the door, seeing it shut. She looked at him, suspicion in her eyes as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed. "Is something up with my hair?"

"Hn..." He suddenly grabbed her wrist, and yanked her over to him. she was now draped oer half of his body, and her face went beet red. she turned away as he leaned foreward to kiss her, and his lips landed on her neck. He growled a warning.

"NO!" Sakura laughed, and He grasped her waist with his hands, and yanked her up and onto his lap. "SASUKE...NO." She hissed, her face taking on a deep red hue. "NOOOOO..."

"We're Isolated..." He whispered, nipping her neck, "Ishin...is...gone to Naruto's...we are on...the East wing...And I am going to get...what I want...regardless..." He then bit down on her exposed collarbone, and she squealed. he layed back against the pillows, and she ran her hands through his raven locks, and pulled gently.

"Mmmmmmmn..." He groaned against her mouth, arced her hips to his, feeling his already aroused member, and she shyly opened her mouth, granting his tongue entrance. He slid a bruised and calloused hand up the inside of her thigh, finding her underwear, and slipped a finger underneath the elastic, finding her wet passage, and--

WAAAABAMMM!!

"WHATTHEFUCKIS--!!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

THe door hit the ground with enough force tho shake the whole building. Karin and Suigetsu were standing in the doorway when the dust and smoke cleared the area. They stared down at the now red faces of the infuriated and embarrassed couple. Sasuke, along with being flustered as hell, wore an annoyed look, and his eyes blazed blood red with fury.

"Oh...Hi, Uchiha-Sama...Lady Sakura...uh...er..." Suigetsu stammered, turning red himself. "I uh...er...didn't expect to--" He shook his head. then yell, "SASUKE WHAT THE SHIT!! YOU'RE IN A FUCKING HOSPITAL!!"

Karin, for the first time, didn't say a WORD. She just shot Sakura the nastiest look of contempt that she could muster.

* * *

around 7 (SEVEN) Years Later...(Remember that Ishin was...FIVE years old until now. So hes thirteen now.)

Ishin walked through the door, and slammed it shut behind him. Sakura peeked around the corner of the kitchen, and saw the pissed off Uchiha scowl on his face. "Ishin? What is it?"

"Hajime's gonna learn the hard way NOT to piss me off." He growled back, as he stomped past his mother. The boy was walking toward his room, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

_Oh boy...JUST LIKE THOSE TWO GROWING UP...I hope...that they don't have the same problems..._

Her thoughts were cut off when Ishin yelled at the top of his lungs.

"SATOSHI!! SAYURI!! HIKARU!!"

the three younger Uchiha's were sitting in the middle of Ishin's room. The newly painted walls of the now 13 year old boy's room had jagged holes in it, and was the new victim of their very own Shuriken practice. Satoshi, the oldest younger brother, the age of 6, gave him a wicked smile, and hid the small triangular weapon behind his back. "I didn't do it Brother!!" He shreiked, and tears came to his obsidian eyes. His messy, raven-black locks of hair was tussled around his head, from sleeping. "I told them NO!"

Sayuri, who was turning five in October, the exact image of Sakura, emmedietly started bawling, and she hid her face in Satoshi's shirt sleeve. Hikaru, who was at the age of 3, and influenced by anyone, looked up and gave his eldest brother a winning smile and giggled. The bubbly laughter made Ishin's scowl deepen, then all three of the children started crying. Satoshi sniffled, struggling to hold the brave image that he saw his father and older brother keep on their faces.

Ishin surveyed the damage to his room. collectible action figures and pictures layed in the floor, broken or destroyed beyond repair and recognition. Holes at least the size of his fists were in the walls. closet door. Broken. "Shit." He whispered. Sakura suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"HOW THE HELL!!" She yelled, and looked down at the three kids that sat on the floor. they were all now crying so hard that they were red in the face. "I knew something was up...when I didn't hear anyone up and running around after your hour nap...aaghhh...Ishin, take them out to play...PLEASE...I gotta finish your father's dinner." She walked back down the hallway, and Ishin hung his head.

_You little rats..._He thought. _I hate kids..._

--

"How was school?" His father's voice cut his thoughts off. He was sitting on the grassy knoll that overlooked the lake in front of him. His brothers and sister were playing in the shallow depths, after he threatened to take away their toys for the rest of their lives if they went out to far. His nose was in a book. It was one of his mother's Medical books that she had gotten from Tsunade.

"Hn..." He shrugged. Sasuke arched a fine, black brow, and sat down beside his son. "Hajime pissed me off again. GOD if his father wasn't the Hokage..."

"Huh..." He looked up at the sky, and smiled. "You would get me into a lot of shit. But his father and I were the same damned way. His father was the Hokage too. We just didn't know til...later...but all we would probrably do in the end result is spar or just argue."

"Aa."

"I heard what they did to your room. They did a number I'll say." He muttered. "At least you'll be able to redo your room. "

Ishin smiled. "Well..."

"How is your stance and technique holding up?"

Ishin's scowl disappeared, and he slapped the book shut. "GREAT!! Even Sensei commended me for my abilities! I've come a long way! He says that it could equal your own!!" He looked up at his father with a sparkle in his eyes. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"That a challenge?"

"Let's go!" Ishin leaped to his feet, and took a defensive stance; one hand up at the ready, the other at his ribs, legs wide; ready for anything. Sasuke smirked.

"Huh..." Sasuke stood and straightened his tall frame, and tossed his sheathed chukoto to the side. Then he too took a similar stance. "Come on, Ishin-_Chan._" He put heavy emphasis on the suffix, meaning to anger the boy. He HATED being called Chan. It meant that he was weak. And he wasn't weak.

--

Later...

"Oh...there you guys are. I was getting worried." She froze, seeing the dirty, scratched faces of her husband and eldest son. "Uh...what happened?"

"Sparring. What's for dinner?" Sasuke asked, putting a lean hand on Sakura's side. She smiled, and walked into the kitchen.

"Kastudon Donburi, and Yakisoba." The younger kids mad a face and stuck their tongues out. "and you'll eat it or you have no snack." She finished, and they all started pouting.

--

"Sakura." She turned at her name, and saw Sasuke still sitting in his office, his face buried in his hands. his fingers were buried and tangled in his raven locks, and he stared over at her.

"Yes?" She walked over to the desk, and looked down at him. "Sasuke what is it?" His eyes were now tightly closed, and she didn't know what was wrong.

"Nothing." He felt around for her hand, and grasped it in his own tightly. His vision had blurred, and then his world went black. He felt her chakra and presence behind him, but he could see nothing. She could feel his anger coarsing through his body, and his muscles flexed as her hand softly ran over his arms and chest. Then, he just exploded and slammed his fist down onto the desk, and the wooden surface cracked under the harsh contact. Sakura jumped, and he shoved his chair back.

"Sasuke."

He ignored her and stood unsteadily. He kept his eyes closed tight.

"Sasuke!" She grabbed his hand, and took it in her own. "Sasuke!"

"WHAT!!" He yelled, making her flinch. She looked up at him, and took a deep breath.

"Look at me...Please...Don't ignore me...what did I do...?" She whispered, and he turned his face away from hers.

Th moonlight crept into the large office area, and the two of them were bathed in the moon's pale light. She took in the soft, indigo blue-ish tint of his raven hair, which layed flat against his head, and the sharp angle of his jaw. "S-Sasuke...what's wrong...?" She begged. "Please...tell what it is..."

"I can't...No..."

"Then LOOK at me!" She ordered. He growled, and flung her away from him. She regained her balance as she came against the wall, and looked at him again. "Sasu--"

"I CAN'T!" He yelled loudly. "I caan't fucking look at you when I can't fucking see you!! Understand!!" He slowly made his way out of the room, then made his way to their bedroom. Sakura's eyes went wide, and she sunk down to the wooden flooring.

_He...he's gone blind...? B-but how...why didn't he tell me...? Is it becuase of his Sharingan...? I...I don't understand...what is going on...??_

She walked into the bedroom, and saw teh Uchiha sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sasuke-Kun..." She whispered, and he didn't move. She put a knee on the bed then crawled over to him, feeling him flinch when she gently ran a hand over his naked torso. "I...I'm Sorry, Sasuke-Kun..." He eased at those words, and relaxed as she hugged him back against her.

"I am weak, Sakura..." He whispered. "The other Kage's WILL find out somehow...and take advantage of the situation..." He blinked a few times, then looked back over her shoudler at her. "I-It's nt...permanent...but...There's no telling if it will leave for good or not...It's becuase of my Sharingan...The Amaterasu and the Mangekyo..."

"Then...can't I help...?"

"NO." He replied, leaving no room for arguement. She layed her head against his back, and sighed, as tears came to her eyes.

"The Kirikage...from the Mist...we cut our ties, and we aren't on good terms. so...they are the ones who are trying to take down this village. And now...with this happening...I don't know if I can protect you...or the rest of the family..."

"Wh-what are you saying then, huh?" She sobbed, and tightened her hold on him. "You aren't weak, Sasuke, and You and I both know it. How dare you assume so...you're the strongest nin that I've known...you and Naruto-Kun...so don't even go there!"

"Go to Konoha. I can't watch over you like i could..."

"No."

"yes." he growled, turning around on her and he pinned her to the bed. "You are leaving in two days. I already made arrangements with Naruto, and He knows of the problem. Not about my being unable to see at times, but of you staying for a while. I am NOT putting you in any more danger, Sakura."

"You're telling me to run, and be a coward, Sasuke-Kun, and I will NOT do that. That is being weak, Sasuke. You forget, I'm a Nin too, so don't even try it!"

"Damn it you stupid IDIOT, I love you and I don't want to lose you of all people, why the HELL can't you understand that!" She froze, swallowing the next protest that rose in her throat.

_Ten years..._SHe thought to herself. _Ten years...and He said it...He finally said it...S-Sasuke..._

He blushed at his admission, and looked away, hiding his flushed face. She suddenly ran her hands over his lean, angled jaw, and pulled his raven bangs. His lips met hers as he came down to her, and she threw her arms around his neck, holding him to her. "Sasuke...I love you too..." She murmured as he pulled a hairs-breadth away then deepened the kiss.

"you're going to Konhagakure...whether you like it or not..." He growled, and pulled away from her, and stood up off the bed. He walked over to the shower room door, and shut it behind him, leaving her dumbfounded.

"Sasuke..."

* * *

To be continued

In the sequel!! mahahahhahaa...

UchihaSanNin

DUDE...Holy FRGGGIN SHIZNITE IM EVIL... :D

Oh and by the way...could you guys check out my other Fanfics?? pwease...??

XO XO


End file.
